Le Golem
by juliabakura
Summary: [Aventure / Lore]: Venez découvrir le lore revue du point de vue d'une fan. De son enfance jusqu'à la rencontre des autres aventuriers.
1. Le golem : intro

_**Prélude : La longue lignée des Nains.**_

Grunlek Von Krayn, nain, cuisinier à temps perdu, mécanicien et être de sang royal, était en train d'écouter les récits de chacun de ses partenaires. D'abord celui de B.O.B, qui fit découvrir l'univers dans lequel il avait grandi. Shinddha avait conservé quelques réserves. Il avait cependant parlé de quelques événements du passé, en masquant certaines vérités.

Il devait également raconter son histoire à lui. Certes il avait des secrets, dont celui d'être de famille royale. Mais pourquoi ce secret ? Parce que les humains pourraient le voir que en tant qu'ambassadeur et non en tant qu'aventurier.

Pourtant, il devait raconter un peu son passé.

A suivre...


	2. Prélude

_**Le Golem :**_

Disclaimer : _**L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ses créateurs : Mahyar , Krayn, Frederic Molas, Sébastien Rassiat et Bob Lennon. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction n'est en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

Nous retrouvons notre cher Grunlek. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Comme pour les deux précédents lore, je vous mets la liste des personnages présents dans cette fiction.

 **Inventés :**

Mère : Hernia = L'artisan

 **Personnages déjà existants :**

Père : Grise Barbe = Le Monarque.

Fils : Grunlek Von Krayn = Le Golem

Alchimiste - Ugryn

Vorm

Mark

Knerl

Larkr

Noms des clans : (inventé)

1 - L'ordre de la forge

2 - L'ordre du Talion

3 - L'ordre du Temple

4 - L'ordre du Bouclier

5 - L'ordre des Errant.


	3. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Différent des autres.**_

Remontons un siècle en arrière, au-delà des collines du cratère. Dans les montagnes, une ville a été créé, elle abritait de nombreux nains et naines qui vivaient en harmonie avec la nature et la mécanique. À l'abri des regards des Humains, des Diables, des Dieux et des Élémentaires, cette race essayait de se maintenir à l'abri de toute menace extérieure. Ils restaient cachés afin de préserver leur paix.

Du moins, ils essayaient.

Au sein de toute cette cité construite à l'intérieur des montagnes, des maisons cachées dans les crevasses des monts. Cachées de tous regards suspects. On pouvait croire qu'à l'intérieur des roches, il n'y avait que des petites demeures. Mais les maisons étaient cossues, tout comme le pouvait être n'importe quel logement pour humain ou être humanoïde. Certes tout était à hauteur nanesque. La chaleur était présente dans les foyers, les familles et amis savouraient auprès du feu la bonne soupe préparée par les maîtresses des maisons. Là-haut dans la colline un cri fut poussé.

Pas n'importe quel cri. Les pleurs d'un bébé. Celui d'un nouveau-né nain.

La naissance d'un nouvel être était si rare que la plupart des nains étaient aux anges d'entendre ces pleurs. Leur cœur battait au rythme de ses lamentations, plus encore, car il s'agissait d'un héritier royal. Un prince qui allait maintenir leur paix.

Pas de bataille pour couronner une nouvelle tête. Pas de dispute de pouvoir. L'héritier était là.

Grise-Barbe, roi des nains, guerrier implacable et soucieux des traditions fut heureux de voir enfin un descendant. Sa chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang dans ses bras. Son épouse Hernia, naine artisane devenue reine, était aux anges d'entendre la voix de son petit. Certes elle était épuisée et se reposait aux mains expertes des herboristes et autres soigneurs, pendant que le père de famille examinait son fils.

 **« Grunlek Von Krayn. »** souffla le roi en ayant un air sombre.

Bien qu'il soit heureux de voir cet être dans ses mains, il était aussi conscient d'un imprévu majeur. Un défaut qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir. Une erreur qu'il aurait commise et qui se serait impacté sur son fils ?

Grise-Barbe allait devoir présenter son fils à l'ensemble des nains qui s'amassaient devant son château de pierre et de métal. Mais le roi avait un problème. Il souhaitait montrer un fils plein de vie, joyeux et fort. Cependant, en tenant le petit être, il comprit que ce message ne passerait pas sans un stratagème. Comment prouver à son peuple que l'héritier, qui supportera la pression sur ses épaules, les protégera de tous les dangers s'il vit avec un bras en moins.

Son corps ne semblait pas avoir été complètement formé. Son aspect était frêle et fragile. Les pleurs du bambin étaient emplis de tristesse et de souffrance, au lieu de la combativité et de la force des nains.

 **« Même si tu es différent de nous. Je te promets que tu seras le plus fort. De ce défaut, va naître une force incroyable. Que de tes tourments jaillissent une volonté infaillible. Que les difficultés qui nous attendent face de toi un héritier digne de ce nom. »** soufflait le père de famille en posant son front sur celui de son fils. **« Je crois en toi Grunlek. Je vais tout faire pour que tu puisses monter sur le trône. Que ton défaut face ta force. »**

Grise-Barbe attrapa un tissu hérité de la part de ses prédécesseurs. Un tissu de soie verte, comme la forêt. Des dessins de montagnes en fils d'une couleur semblable à la terre y étaient cousus. Des petits rouages étaient accrochés, symbole des progrès technologiques de cette race.

Avec beaucoup de fierté, de chaleur naine, Grise-Barbe parcourt les longs couloirs de sa demeure. Il cache à tous le défaut de son fils. Il ne veut pas encore montrer ce qui pourrait l'affaiblir. Pas en ce jour de liesse.

Les guerriers sont présents dans ce long couloir. Des sourires s'affichent sur leur visage. Des larmes de joie pour d'autres, conscient qu'aucune goutte de sang ne coulera dans leur propre pays pour élire un nouveau souverain. Tous s'agenouillent devant le roi et son héritier. Arme en main, bouclier à terre, les torches accrochées sur les murs ont leurs flammes qui vacillent et donnent à cette scène un aspect cérémonial.

Grise-Barbe avançait d'un pas assuré. Il tenait toujours son fils entre ses mains. Ses proches, ses frères de bataille le suivaient.

Grunlek continuait de pleurer de toutes ses forces.

Les serviteurs arrêtaient tous leurs travaux pour s'agenouiller devant cette procession. Un quelconque individu ne verrait qu'un seul et unique corps formant cette troupe. Une force imposante écrasant quiconque souhaiterait se mettre entre leur chemin. Une puissance incroyable et prête à soulever les monts et montagnes pour amener ce petit être face à la population.

Grise-Barbe s'approchait d'une grande baie vitrée. Il voyait son pays se dessiner sous ses yeux. Il entendait les battements de cœur de Grunlek qui venait de calmer ses pleurs. Les yeux du patriarche se baissèrent sur ceux du petit être. Grunlek observait son père en silence. Curieux de ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

La neige tombait en cette journée. Là, aux plus hauts sommets des monts, la neige était monnaie courante. Le froid forgeait le caractère des guerriers. Renforçait les liens entre frères d'armes et familles. Le père ouvrit la baie vitrée pour sortir dans le froid. Le nourrisson frissonna face à ses premiers flocons de neige. Son petit nez frêle et fragile rougit face à un de ces cristaux.

Le souverain avança au plus près de la population qui s'était réuni en masse sous le balcon royal. Tous avaient accouru avec armes, boucliers, fabrications artisanales pour faire honneur à ce nouvel être. Une naissance était toujours fêtée avec beaucoup de présents pour le nouveau venu. Plus encore pour les naines. Encore davantage pour un héritier royal.

Avec une force manifeste, Grise-Barbe leva vers le ciel le petit bout de chou, qui vit alors le peuple qu'il allait gouverner. Dont il allait hériter.

 **« Voici votre futur souverain ! Sachez le servir et l'écouter autant qu'il saura vous protéger et vous guider. Voici Grunlek Von Krayn ! Le golem ! »**

Les acclamations fusèrent de toute part. Les armes se levèrent pour prêter de la force à ce nouveau descendant. Des bruits métalliques résonnèrent entre les cris pour apporter les sons des artisans, des forgerons, des mécaniciens, symbole de savoir et travail manuel. Les rires et les chopes de bière affluèrent en nombre pour inciter l'enfant à rire, à sourire, à recevoir la chaleur de leur espèce. Leur tradition et leur famille.

Tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour accueillir le futur roi dans ce royaume.

L'enfant observait le tout avec un léger sourire. Il comprenait certes peu de chose. Il n'y voyait que des effets de son et de couleur. Une masse qui s'était amené à lui, sans comprendre le pourquoi de ce rassemblement. Pour Grunlek, ce n'était que des jouets qui s'étaient amassé devant lui et qu'il observait avec un petit sourire.

Puis, ce fut le tour du Navnsdeg, le jour du Nom. Le véritable premier jour de la vie du nain. Les parents mâles, frères d'armes, les aînés et tous les ancêtres vivants se rendent aux temples de Grungni, pour être présentés aux dieux ancestraux afin de bénir la vie de ce petit être. Là, le roi inscrit sur un document le nom de son fils, afin de conserver sa trace dans les archives de la citadelle. Marque de sa présence dans l'histoire de leur race. Pour que jamais son nom ne tombe dans l'oubli. Pour que ces futures actions héroïques et bénéfiques puissent être reprises et chantées dans toute la peuplade. Comme l'avait fait son père avant lui et tous ses aïeux.

Une fois les documents et la bénédiction donnée, le roi rend à sa femme et toute la communauté naine féminine l'enfant pour qu'elles se rendent au temple de Valaya.

Une autre ascension était prévue. Toutes les naines entourèrent leur reine entrée dans le temple. Un lieu remplit de chaleur semblable à celle de leur corps abritant la vie. Un endroit fait de lave et de fumée. C'est dans ces dernières qu'elles traversent un pont au-dessus de la fumée de feu. Au bout du chemin, une gardienne était présente. Elle semblait cuisiner une bien étrange mixture. Elle semblait attendre la venue du nouvel être afin de lui donner sa première cuillerée de soupe de Pierre signe d'un rituel de bienvenue.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

 _ **Voici la suite de notre histoire avec Grunlek.**_

 _ **Merci à Shueino qui a corrigé cette histoire et à vous qui avait lu cette histoire.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir.**_

 _ **Bacciolino.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Une enfance Hors Norme.**_

 **« Grunlek Von krayn ! Où êtes-vous encore passé ? »** Criait Gertrude, la naine chargée de surveiller le petit bout de chou âgé à peine d'une vingtaine d'années. Pour un humain ordinaire, cette époque serait la période de la sagesse et des amours. Pour les nains, ce n'était encore que l'enfance.

Grunlek n'était pas un fort et vaillant nain, surtout avec son handicap. Ce bras en moins qui lui avait valu pas mal de difficultés dans sa courte vie. Marcher. Car l'équilibre n'était pas le même que celui d'un corps normal. Le combat. Le handicap d'avoir un bras en moins l'obligeait à apprendre d'autres techniques. Le social. Son père ayant peur de l'opinion de la population face à ce descendant, peur qu'elle ne le prenne pas comme un protecteur, l'avait enfermé au sein du château.

Grunlek ne voyait que peu de monde à part sa famille. Quelques serviteurs qui s'occupaient de lui. Son maître d'armes. Et puis les cuisinières du palais, où le jeune allait se réfugier entre deux cours.

C'était d'ailleurs auprès d'elles, que notre ami était encore parti se cacher. Observant les mélanges des ingrédients par les naines. Elles avaient beau lui dire que ce n'était pas sa place. Qu'il était doué pour d'autres grandes choses, il revenait chaque jour auprès des fourneaux. Si bien, que les servantes avaient renoncé et lui enseignèrent les maniements de la poêle et du chaudron.

 **« Vous voilà encore dans cette cuisine Maître Von Krayn. Votre leçon a déjà commencé ! »** s'insurgea Gertrude, les mains sur les hanches et une moue fâchée contre le prince.

 **« Nanou. À quoi ça sert de m'apprendre l'art du combat, si je ne peux pas sortir de ce château ? »** soupira le jeune Nain.

 **« Pour le moment, vous n'êtes pas encore assez fort pour sortir. Vous devez acquérir cette puissance avec l'aide des frères d'armes de notre roi. Ensuite, vous pourrez aller à la recherche des vôtres. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et de tradition. »**

Grunlek n'aimait pas ce mot : Tradition. Ces quelques années vécues étaient résumées à ce mot : Tradition. Il fallait suivre un protocole particulier. Se tenir à un rythme précis. Apprendre les mêmes enseignements. Ne pas évoluer. Juste rester le même peuple, pendant des générations. Et rester caché du monde extérieur.

Surtout lui, le prince héritier possédant qu'un seul bras. Grunlek soupira une énième fois alors que sa nanou arriva à ses côtés. La naine imposante observait le jeune qui finit par capituler. Non pas par résignation, il savait que cette dernière était bien plus forte que lui. Par conséquent, elle l'attraperait et l'emmènerait à son cours, qu'il le veuille ou non.

 **« Bien. J'arrive. »** finissait par prononcer le prince en sautant de son tabouret.

Il se rendit à son entraînement quotidien de maîtrise des armes. Mêlé, arbalète, épée, hache. Les frères d'armes de son père lui enseignèrent de nombreuses techniques. Le jeune, bien que plus fragile, tentait de les apprendre. Cependant, il se fatiguait bien plus vite que tous les autres de son âge. Sa condition physique était différentes des autres. Il était unibrassiste. L'ordre du bouclier formait le pisse-lait. Grunlek se relevait à nouveau. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il voulait rendre son père, le roi des nains, fiers. Comme les Cognars dont parle les légendes.

L'enfant rattrapait son tranchoir pour continuer son combat. Avant d'être renvoyé valser quelques mètres plus loin.

 **"Faites attention à votre posture. Vos pieds doivent tenir le combat. Vous devez résister."**

Grunlek soupirait. Il ne pensait pas y arriver un jour.

La leçon se terminait comme habituellement : par des défaites en série. Les frères d'armes n'arrivaient pas à transmettre leur savoir. À cause de ce handicap.

Grunlek continua son apprentissage en se tournant vers l'artisanat et les connaissances alchimiques. Même si son père ne souhaitait pas en faire un grand artisan, le pisse-lait devait avoir certaines aptitudes afin de comprendre la valeur du travail. De comprendre son peuple et leur métier. De connaître la patience et le temps nécessaire pour confectionner certains produits, certaines créations. Grunlek appréciait grandement ses cours. Il apprenait, aimait créer de ses propres mains des objets, des outils, des armes. Il appréciait également cuisiner et apprendre l'alchimie. Il était également très attentif sur tous les enseignements théoriques en matière de mécanique et d'assemblage d'éléments. Dont un particulièrement, qui était le grand secret enfermé dans cette partie de la société naine : les gemmes de pouvoirs.

Ce savoir tabou lui a toujours été enseigné. Il savait que cette puissance était si colossale que le commun des mortels ne devaient surtout pas posséder. Au risque de mener le monde à sa destruction. Cette information, capitale et les conséquences lui étaient enseignés, tout ce qu'il devait savoir, c'était de pouvoir utiliser cette puissance avec parcimonie, le déceler pour empêcher le pire d'arriver. Et finalement détruire cette puissance.

Entre les cours, le jeune enfant rêvait. Il regardait par la fenêtre de ce château fabriqué en obsidiennes et en pierres solides. Par-delà les vitres et les longues passerelles, il voyait les jeunes comme lui. Ils s'amusaient dans les ruelles rocailleuses, soit à se battre, à construire des nouveaux engins, à épater la galerie. Les rires, les chahuts, les bagarres arrivaient aux oreilles de cet héritier. Grunlek désirait ardemment être au milieu de ces enfants. De pouvoir courir avec eux, s'amuser dans la neige, faire face aux caprices du temps, comme le racontait sa mère le soir. Aller dans les ruelles pour renifler les bonnes odeurs des bouillies faites par les naines. Observer les pères de famille en train de boire des lampées de bières, tout en racontant à leurs marmailles les exploits passés de leur peuple. Il voulait être auprès d'eux et connaître qui seront ses frères d'armes.

Cependant, sa rêverie était souvent de courte durée. Les leçons se suivaient. Il n'était entouré que de nains adultes, forts et fiers. Il n'y avait personne à sa taille, à sa mesure, avec son handicap pour le conseiller. Grunlek se sentait faible et fragile face à tous ces individus qui gravitaient autour de lui. Tous avaient grand espoir que Grunlek devienne un souverain digne de son père Grise-Barbe. Qu'il sache maintenir le calme et le respect. La protection et le maintien de l'ordre.

Cette pression, le jeune pisse-lait le sentait sur ses épaules. Ou du moins, celle existante. Chaque nuit, avant d'aller se coucher, il espérait qu'au lever du soleil, dans ces montagnes froides et grises, il rencontrerait un enfant dans les enceintes du palais. Qu'il s'en ferait un ami. Qu'il pourrait passer du temps et devenir des vrais frères d'armes.

À chaque réveil, la même rengaine. Pas de nouveau visage. Les protocoles à tenir. Le respect et la connaissance à avoir.

Grunlek sentait à l'aube de son adolescence qu'il voulait faire ses propres découvertes. Un jour, il demanda audience à son père, comme le voulaient les traditions.

Grise-Barbe le reçu seul à seul.

 **« Que veux-tu Grunlek. Ta leçon de défense va bientôt commencer. Soit bref mon enfant. »**

La gorge était sèche. La peur de l'échec faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre. Mais la volonté était plus forte que la terreur. Le jeune descendant prit une grande inspiration avant de clamer :

 **« Père. Je voudrais rencontrer le peuple que je suis censé guider. Laissez-moi rencontrer ces nains et naines qui font de notre race notre fierté. Laissez-moi voir ces artisans, ces combattants, ces enfants qui courent dans nos rues. »**

Le roi commençait à caresser sa barbe en écoutant son fils. Il était certes fier de le voir vouloir prendre son indépendance. Mais une ombre obscurcissait le tableau idyllique de son fils.

 **« Je suis heureux de t'entendre parler ainsi. Ta force de caractère s'affirme et je suis sur que cette volonté va t'emmener vers de prestigieuses victoires. Cependant, je me dois de refuser. »**

Grunlek afficha un visage déçu. Il aurait espéré que son père accepte cette marque de bravoure et lui fasse l'honneur de l'accompagner dans sa quête. Les poings serrés, l'enfant leva les yeux vers son paternel avant de lui demander :

 **« Pourquoi père ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait refuser ma requête ? »**

Le roi caressa sa barbe. Il observait son fils. À la fois fier et volontaire.

 **« Je suis conscient de ton désir et de ta volonté fils. Cependant, tu n'es pas encore assez fort physiquement et mentalement pour entrer dans le monde. Tu n'arrives pas encore à désarmer mes frères. Comment veux-tu que le peuple ait confiance en toi, en ta force, si tu n'arrives pas à te défendre. Tu es mon descendant. Le futur roi de ce peuple. Tu dois montrer l'exemple et acquérir cette puissance. Mais actuellement, tu ne l'as pas. »**

Grunlek était sidéré. Entendre ses mots de la bouche de son père. L'entendre dire qu'il était faible. Heureusement, pour le jeune prince, personne n'avait entendu ce discours.

Le jeune serrait difficilement les dents, afin de retenir au plus profond de lui des larmes de colère, de tristesse et de déception. Il avait envie de hurler qu'il ferait mieux. Qu'il en était capable. Il avait la rage de vivre et de découvrir ce monde extérieur.

 **« Bien père. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »** souffla-t-il pour seule réponse.

Grunlek quittait sans un mot la salle du trône pour rejoindre ses appartements. Là, seul dans sa chambre, il s'affala dans ce lit immense et fait de parures aux armoiries des différents ordres nains. Sous toutes ces couleurs et ces broderies, les larmes de l'héritier coulaient. Son corps convulsait à cause de cette peine. Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête :

 _ **« Il était faible. Il n'était pas assez fort pour gouverner ce peuple. »**_

Grunlek observait ce maudit côté où le bras lui manquait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le rejetait de cette manière. Il ne l'avait pas demandé de naître ainsi. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui comprenait ce que cela faisait de naître et d'apprendre tout avec un bras en moins.

Les poings se serrèrent dans toutes ses couvertures, pour les envoyer valser dans la pièce. Sa rage, il ne pouvait plus la contenir. Il devait exploser. Il devait verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Il aurait voulu hurler et détruire tout ce qu'il avait à ses côtés.

Cependant, ses devoirs le rappelaient à la réalité. Il était le futur souverain. Il devait laisser apparaître un visage impassible et capable de surmonter tous les obstacles. Il devait taire ses douleurs, ses peines et ses peurs.

Grunlek finit par se poser dos sur le sol. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond sculptés par les maîtres artisans qui ont travaillé sur cette bâtisse. Des roches aux allures d'armes, de technologies, de magies et d'animaux. Des éléments qu'il devait apprendre, comprendre et aider. Des connaissances dont il n'avait que la théorie et peu la pratique.

L'héritier rêvait d'utiliser la magie pour créer un nouveau bras fort et puissant, pouvant briser la pierre. D'appeler les nains ingénieurs pour lui concevoir un bras métallique pouvant se transformer et aider la population en danger. Il imaginait que ce bras serait aussi puissant qu'une mâchoire d'un prédateur. Les yeux encore rougis par les larmes et la colère, Grunlek cessa d'observer ce fameux plafond qui lui occasionnait des doux rêves, pour observer un mur.

Une étrange fêlure était présente à sa base et attisa sa curiosité.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

 _ **Voici la suite de notre histoire avec Grunlek.**_

 _ **Merci à Shueino qui a corrigé cette histoire et à vous qui avait lu cette histoire.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir.**_

 _ **Bacciolino.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Le passage secret.**_

* * *

Grunlek s'était mis à ramper jusqu'à cette fêlure qu'il avait cru voir sous un des murs de sa pièce. Curieux, mais vigilant, l'enfant attrapa son arme en bois pour se rendre jusqu'à elle. Tout doucement, il tapa pour entendre que ledit mur était creux.

 **« Un passage secret ? »** s'étonna l'héritier.

Intrigué, l'enfant se mettait à chercher une quelconque saignée ou trappe pour ouvrir ce passage. De sa main unique, il toucha la pierre, effleura chacune d'entre elles pour avoir toutes les sensations. Mais il ne perçut rien.

Avec une grande délicatesse, l'enfant posa sa main devant la fêlure et senti un léger courant d'air.

 **« Ce passage mène vers l'extérieur. Cela devait être conçu pour une éventuelle fuite. »** pensait le jeune nain avant de se rappeler un des nombreux récits raconté par sa mère.

 _Un des Cognars qui auraient vécu dans cette demeure. Des orcs avaient envahi le manoir pour tenter de voler les richesses des nains. Knark était un brave guerrier au service du roi des nains. De sa grande hache, il détruisait tout ce qui était sur son passage. Hélas, les adversaires étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux. Knark savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les vaincre. Certes, il aimait le combat, il n'était pas stupide pour autant. Knark s'était rappelé qu'un nain ingénieur avait conçu des sorties de secours. Le guerrier prit la famille royale, se rendit dans sa chambre et donna trois coups du manche de sa hache sur le sol. Puis un mur s'ouvrit. Toute la famille royale avait pu s'enfuir. Knark aussi. Il avait refermé cette ouverture en tapant à nouveau trois fois sur le sol à l'intérieur de la caverne._

 _Dans les souterrains, une multitude de pièges pouvaient être activés pour combattre les ennemis à l'intérieur du château. Avec l'aide de la famille royale et des soldats, ils purent ainsi éliminer les Orcs. Ces derniers pensaient qu'il s'agissait de fantômes. Et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou._

Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, Grunlek retira les tapis de sa chambre afin d'examiner chacune des pierres composant le sol. Il tapa délicatement sur certaines dalles. Jusqu'à découvrir une qui s'enfonça très légèrement.

 **« Alors cette histoire était vraie ? »** souriait Grunlek.

Comme le racontait la fable, Grunlek appuya trois fois dessus. Il entendit un bruit de frottement de roche. Il leva le regard pour observer un passage s'ouvrir près du mur à la fêlure.

Un passage secret qu'il pourrait emprunter. Un passage vers l'extérieur peut-être ? Peut-être des aventures qu'il pourra vivre par lui-même.

Grunlek était curieux. Il avait envie de découvrir ce que regorge ce bâtiment et où il débouche. Cependant, l'enfant était également très sage. Il savait qu'avant d'entamer son expédition, il devrait préparer ses affaires et s'assurer d'être discret. De trouver quelque chose pour dissimuler son absence. Doucement, l'héritier retapa trois fois sur ce bouton pour refermer le passage. Il cacha sa présence par les tapis habituels.

Il attrapa un morceau de papier, mit sa plume dans de l'encre et se mit à lister les éléments dont il aurait besoin pour son expédition.

De la nourriture, de la lumière, un manteau chaud, une arme de défense, une boussole et le maximum d'informations sur l'histoire de Knark. Peut-être y avait-il un plan des souterrains, que certains pensaient être juste une fable. Grunlek enroula son papier, le cacha à l'intérieur d'un faux livre, pour le ranger dans la bibliothèque. La nuit avait commencé à tomber quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. L'héritier vit sa mère entrer.

 **« Bonsoir Mère. »**

 **« Bonsoir mon enfant. J'ai entendu ton père se disputer avec toi, concernant ton envie de découvrir le monde qui t'entoure. Je voulais en discuter avec toi. »**

La mère de famille, Hernia s'assit sur le lit de son fils. Grunlek avait hérité de ses talents d'artisan et de son calme olympien. Ainsi que de sa douceur dans certains de ses propos. Hernia possédait des longs cheveux tressés blonds, des yeux couleurs émeraude. Ses mains attrapèrent le visage de son fils pour lui caresser la joue et sécher les dernières traces des larmes qu'il avait versées.

 **« Je sais que cela est dur pour toi de ne pas pouvoir sortir. De ne pas connaître les gens et les paysages autrement que dans des livres. Mais un jour, je suis sûre que tu deviendras fort et brillant. Je suis certaine que ton père sera fier de toi. »**

Grunlek observa sa mère, ses yeux s'adoucirent à l'entente de cette voix réconfortante. Il se laissa aller dans ses bras. Il écouta le cœur de sa génitrice battre tout doucement. Elle l'accueillit dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il aimait être entouré de cette chaleur. De sentir son odeur. Il aimait sa mère, cette figure rassurante. Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à sa mère en toute confiance.

 **« Père… A dit que j'étais faible. Que je ne pouvais pas protéger mon peuple. Parce que j'avais un bras en moins. Mais je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir un bras en moins. Je n'y suis pour rien pour tout cela. »**

Hernia posa ses lèvres sur le front de son fils, en lui susurrant.

 **« Je le sais. Je le sais. Tout ce que tu ressens actuellement t'aidera à devenir plus fort dans l'avenir. Je suis certaine que tu prouveras à ton père que tu y arriveras. »**

 **« Oui, je lui prouverai. Et tu pourras le voir toi aussi Mère ! »**

À ses mots, un long silence plana. Grunlek sentit une sensation étrange qui flottait dans la pièce. Les mains de sa mère resserraient son emprise sur son corps fragile. Elle tremblait. Il releva la tête pour voir les yeux de sa mère, aux bord des larmes.

 **« Maman ? »**

La matriarche attrapa le visage de son fils pour le plaquer contre son cœur. L'héritier ne pouvait pas voir les larmes couler. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre quelques gémissements de sa mère. Son esprit d'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Qu'est-ce qui la rendait si triste ? S'était-elle disputée avec le roi ? Ou a-t-elle une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer ? Le petit cœur de Grunlek se serra, tout comme son poing sur les vêtements de sa mère. Il avait envie de demander la raison de ces larmes. Il avait envie de la réconforter. Mais intérieurement, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas. Que ce n'était pas là son rôle.

 **« Ce n'est rien mon petit. Tout va bien. Maman va bien. »** chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de Grunlek.

L'enfant accepta ce mensonge et se laissa apaiser par les mots d'Hernia. Peu à peu, Morphée l'attrapa dans ses bras. Tout doucement, il sentit ses paupières se fermer, le cerveau arrêtait de réfléchir, son cœur battait moins vite. Sa mère attrapa les quelques couvertures qui se trouvait à portée de main, pour emmitoufler son petit. Avec une douceur maternelle, elle l'allongea sur ses oreillers. Elle posa un dernier baiser sur son front. Puis, elle partit.

C'était une nuit pleine de rêve et d'enrichissement pour le jeune héritier. Grunlek rêvait de passages secrets, de pièges à déjouer, de rencontres avec des fantômes ou d'autres vestiges du passé. Et puis d'une rencontre particulière. Celle d'un nain, comme lui, qui aurait découvert une autre entrée pour ce passage secret. Un nain qui certes avait ses deux bras et ses deux jambes. Mais qui acceptait d'être son ami. L'enfant s'imaginait qu'ils se donneraient rendez-vous toujours aux mêmes heures, pour se rencontrer. Pour discuter de leur vie, de pouvoir partager des jeux. Et puis, l'autre lui demanderait de venir voir le monde. Celui qu'il avait tellement envie de découvrir. Grunlek acceptera. Il demandera juste une dernière condition, d'aller raconter ce secret à sa mère. La seule personne qui l'a accepté avec ses faiblesses dans le château. L'autre acceptera avec plaisir, lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain. Grunlek montera les marches quatre par quatre, arrivera au seuil de sa chambre. Il se rendra dans celle de sa mère. Il verra dans les couloirs des mines tristes, celles des servantes et des frères d'armes. Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé. Il verra son père à la porte de leur chambre. L'air sombre, vague et triste. Ce sera la première fois qu'il le verra dans cet état.

Tout doucement, il s'avancera vers son père, avec la peur au ventre. Il tirera délicatement une de ses manches. Le roi tournera le regard vers son fils, ses yeux empli de tristesse, de douleur et de peine. Le nain si grand aux yeux de l'enfant se mettra à genoux pour être à sa taille. Il l'entourera de ses grands bras fort avant de murmurer à l'oreille de l'enfant :

 **« Je suis désolé. Ta mère… Ma femme… La reine... nous a quittés ce matin. Viens avec moi, nous allons la bénir une dernière fois. »**

À ces mots, les yeux de Grunlek s'ouvrirent. Sa respiration était haletante. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude. L'enfant regardait autour de lui, pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il semblait perdu. Était-il encore dans son cauchemar ? Dans un autre rêve ? Dans la réalité. La peur au ventre, il défit ses draps, il les jeta au sol, avant de courir dans les couloirs du manoir. Sans se soucier du regard des autres. Sans suivre le protocole royal, il courut dans la chambre de ses parents. Il ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse la porte et vit sa mère en train de coudre paisiblement sur son siège.

Étonnée par le brusque bruit, Hernia se tourna vers son fils. Elle vit l'inquiétude sur le visage de son enfant, qui se radoucissait en des traits rassurés.

Immédiatement la mère alla auprès de son fils et lui demander :

 **« Qui a-t-il Grunlek ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air effrayé. »**

L'héritier se sentait misérable d'avoir eu peur d'un tel cauchemar. Il semblait comprendre au toucher de sa mère qu'il était dans la réalité. Qu'il s'était montré faible devant tous. Qu'il avait tremblé, à la vue de tous. Tout doucement, il se mit à murmurer :

 **« J'ai… J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. J'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu étais morte. »**

La mère de famille tapota le dos de son enfant, tandis que des pas lourds se firent entendre dans le couloir. Grunlek ignorait l'identité de la personne qui s'approchait de leur lieu. Il était heureux de voir que son sombre songe n'était pas réel avant d'entendre la voix dure et forte de son père.

 **« GRUNLEK VON KRAYN ! Quelle est cette attitude ! De courir ainsi dans les couloirs en pleurant et en tremblant comme une feuille ! Tu me fais vraiment honte ! Comment un nain comme toi pourrait porter le peuple à la prospérité si tu pleures au moindre cauchemar ! »**

L'enfant ne voulait pas tourner son regard vers son père. Il se doutait que ce dernier était en colère contre lui. Pire encore, qu'il avait honte. Grunlek voulait se cacher. Ne plus entendre de telles paroles. Il n'entendit pas sa mère le défendre une nouvelle fois contre le patriarche. Il se sentit soulevé par son père. Ce dernier l'emmena loin de sa mère pour retourner une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre. Le roi continua avec une voix forte son serment à son fils.

Grunlek resta impassible. La bouche grande ouverte sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était si froid avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il soit la honte de sa famille. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles prononcées par le patriarche. Tout ce qu'il accepta était d'être enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

La porte claqua et le bruit d'un verrou se fit entendre.

Une profonde solitude s'ancrait dans son esprit d'enfant. Il n'était pas encore assez mature pour comprendre la raison de cette colère. Pas assez mûr pour apprendre de son erreur. Trop jeune pour peser l'action de ses actes. Comment cette action allait se répercuter sur son environnement.

Ce n'était qu'un jeune nain qui apprenait à connaître le monde. Et ce genre d'action le rendit pendant un moment interdit. Il ne bougea plus, ne pensait plus, il restait prostré sur lui-même. Encore sous le coups de son terrible cauchemar. Sous le poids de la peur de perdre un proche. De perdre sa mère.

Le temps défila lentement. Les larmes séchèrent sur son visage. La raison reprit le dessus.

L'enfant sécha ses larmes avec sa manche avant de se relever. Il attrapa un sac. Mit le maximum d'affaire à l'intérieur avant d'ouvrir le passage secret. Sans attendre il courut à l'intérieur pour ensuite refermer ce passage.

 **« Si on ne veut pas de moi ici, alors j'irai dans le monde extérieur. »** pensait le jeune nain avant de s'engouffrer dans les couloirs du passage souterrain.

Avec une faible lampe, l'enfant marcha sur des pierres lisses. Les couloirs étaient étroits, sinueux et parcouraient le long des murs du château. C'était un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui. Un univers à explorer, comme il le faisait avec les livres qu'on lui offrait. Grunlek cherchait à comprendre d'une autre manière le monde qui l'entourait. Les murs qui l'enfermaient en temps normal étaient vus sous un autre angle. Il n'était pas devant le miroir, il n'était plus la personne qui observait son reflet, il était devenu le reflet du miroir. C'est lui qui observait les autres à leur insu. En secret. Par le biais de certains trous de lumières sur les parois.

Curieux par nature, Grunlek se hissa au maximum de sa hauteur pour apercevoir dans ces interstices les frères d'armes de son père marchant au pas dans les couloirs du château. Il pouvait tout voir, tout entendre. Intrigué, l'enfant continua son chemin pour aller dans les différentes ailes de la bâtisse.

Dans les cuisines où il aimait sentir l'odeur les plats préparés, il fut surpris de ne voir aucun serviteur. Avec beaucoup de prudence, Grunlek examina autour de lui. Il trouva non loin, une ouverture comme celle de sa chambre. Il rechercha à nouveau la pierre permettant l'ouverture de la porte secrète et en quelques minutes, il se retrouva au niveau des fourneaux. L'enfant pénétra dans ce lieu qu'il aimait tant pour aller chiper quelques provisions. Il enfourna des morceaux de pain, des fruits et des légumes. De la viande sèche pour manger le temps de sa disparition. Quand il entendit des pas revenir en sa direction, l'héritier entra à nouveau dans le passage secret et le referma. Il resta attentif à la scène qui allait se jouer devant les yeux. Deux serviteurs pénétra la cuisine.

 **« Tu n'as pas entendu du bruit Greta ? »** demanda le premier.

 **« Non Hans. Je n'ai rien entendu. Cela doit être ton imagination. »**

 **« Regarde ! Je suis sur que quelqu'un est passé par ici ! Il manque les morceaux de pain de notre déjeuner. »**

 **« Bah ! Ça doit être des souris ou des rats. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas Hans. S'ils sont présents ici, c'est que nous manquons pas de faim, ni de protection. Et s'ils reviennent nous les abattrons. »**

Grunlek souriait en voyant l'effet de sa petite balade. Armé de son sac à provisions, l'enfant se dirigea vers l'armurerie, afin d'aller chercher son épée en bois. Il ne pourrait pas vaincre quiconque avec, mais au moins, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec quelque chose pour le protéger. Car dans son esprit d'enfant, l'épée est le meilleur bouclier.

À pas feutrés, au rythme de la marche des frères d'armes, Grunlek avança dans la pénombre. Il n'entendit pas encore une alerte être lancée de la part des serviteurs ou de sa mère. Il en conclut que ces derniers n'avaient pas encore découvert sa fugue.

Sans grandes difficultés, l'enfant arriva à l'armurerie. Personne n'était présent encore une fois. Non pas que ce genre d'endroit était souvent désert. Mais Grunlek savait que son père faisait des points réguliers avec les différents serviteurs pour connaître les besoins de ces derniers, ainsi que leur projet. Ce roi si à l'écoute de son peuple, ne l'était pas autant pour sa famille.

Grunlek profita de l'occasion pour trouver un passage secret derrière une tenture. Il marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à son épée de bois avant de retourner dans le passage.

Maintenant équipé, Grunlek était prêt à affronter le monde extérieur. L'air fier, le regard curieux, il chercha l'origine du courant d'air qui sifflait dans les couloirs secrets. Son unique bras armé, il était prêt à découvrir ce qu'on lui a toujours caché.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : L'air de l'amitié.

Des secondes. Des minutes. Peut-être même des heures s'étaient écoulés depuis que Grunlek avait récupéré l'épée en bois. L'enfant parcourait les différents couloirs sombres et secrets en espérant trouver la sortie. La porte vers le monde extérieur. Mais depuis quelque temps, il tournait en rond. Il fallait l'avouer, l'enfant n'avait pas trouvé de carte et les couloirs se ressemblaient tous.

La crainte de se perdre ne traversa pas son esprit. Il était heureux de s'échapper du quotidien. De pouvoir s'enfuir de la vigilance de ses précepteurs. De son père. De toutes ces personnes qui lui font peser un poids lourd sur son épaule, tout en n'ayant pas confiance en lui.

Le jeune garçon était fatigué après ses heures de marche. Il se posa dans un recoin d'un couloir en Y. Il posa ses affaires, attrapa une couverture qu'il avait chipée et se reposa.

Le calme pesait dans les longs corridors. Quelques pas se faisaient entendre, parfois des voix d'adultes que l'héritier reconnaissait. Jusqu'à un son particulier, un rire d'enfant. Une cantonade prononcée. Grunlek surpris se réveilla et chercha l'origine du bruit. Il comprit que cela ne venait pas du château, mais du monde extérieur. Il rangea ses affaires pour se rendre vers la source du bruit. Encore étouffé, mais compréhensible, c'était des voix masculines enfantines. Grunlek marcha malgré les courbatures vers le son. Il se rendit auprès d'un nouveau mur, de là, il vit quelques ouvertures, où il put jeter un œil discret. Il voyait le monde extérieur pour la première fois d'aussi prêt. Grunlek voyait des branchages qui recouvrait le mur extérieur. Il sentit la brise fraîche sur sa joue. Il observa quatre jeunes à l'extérieur en train de chantonner dans la rue. Ils semblaient partager quelques jeux et goûter ensemble. Grunlek les enviait, il avait envie de les rejoindre. Mais il avait peur également du regard des autres. Il se remémorait la réaction de son père. De son défaut majeur : son bras unique. Il ne savait pas comment se présenter à des étrangers venant du peuple. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'enfant appuya sur un levier à ses côtés, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le mur par lequel il avait observé, s'ouvrit comme une porte. Grunlek se recula, tandis qu'il entendait les autres enfants être surpris.

Tout doucement, l'un des enfants s'approcha en même temps que Grunlek vers la porte. Leur tête se cognèrent , faisant tomber l'héritier au sol.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?! » hurla l'enfant face à Grunlek, avant de le menacer de son épée de bois.

« Je… Je suis… »

Grunlek cherchait ses mots. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit d'employer son prénom, ou s'il devait chercher un nom d'emprunt pour l'extérieur. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de passer inaperçu le temps de sa fugue. Grunlek n'eut pas le temps d'inventer un nom que les trois autres enfants se précipitèrent aux côtés de leur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Larkr ? »

Intrigués par cet accès et ce qui s'y trouve à l'intérieur, les jeunes observaient Grunlek. Ce dernier était en train de récupérer ses affaires au sol. Légèrement gêné d'être vu de la sorte, d'être analysé par des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, Grunlek ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il comprenait mieux les inquiétudes de son père quant à son incapacité à s'insérer dans la société. Surtout quand il entendait les autres murmurer quelques mots concernant son bras manquant. L'héritier ne savait plus quoi faire. Complètement perdu, il avait envie de s'enfuir et de repartir dans sa chambre. Ses jambes tremblaient à cause du stress. Sa gorge était sèche. Quelque chose en lui disait qu'il voulait s'enfuir.

Il serra son poing unique pour essayer de calmer sa peur. Il se rappelait des mots de son père. Il ne voulait pas être un lâche. Il voulait affronter la réalité, même si tout cela était dur.

L'un des jeunes du groupe se dirigea vers lui, la main tendue, avec un sourire jovial sur le visage.

"Je m'appelle Vorm du clan du Bouclier. Voici mes amis, Mark du clan de la Forge, Larkr du clan de la Hache et Knerl du clan du Savoir. Qui es-tu ?"

"Je… Je m'appelle Grun..."commença timidement Grunlek en ne prononçant pas tout son nom. "Je suis un enfant des frères d'armes du roi."

Les mains de Vorm et Grunlek se serrèrent. L'enfant le tira vers l'extérieur du passage. C'était ses premiers pas vers le monde extérieur. Vers le monde qu'il avait toujours rêvé.

Chacun des enfants se présenta et se montra ouvert à l'arrivée du nouveau. Certains plus intrigués que d'autres. Larkr et Knerl rappelaient à Vorm et Mark qu'il fallait toujours rester vigilants. Mark, légèrement intimidé fut le plus ouvert et à l'écoute envers Grunlek. Il posa cependant peu de question, contrairement à Vorm.

L'héritier royal dû mentir en partie sur sa condition. Il décrivait le quotidien des frères d'armes de son père et leur entraînement. Il indiqua qu'il devrait faire partie de ce groupe avec le prince héritier. Mais que dans tous les cas, son handicap le freinait dans ses entraînements.

"Si ce n'est que ça, nous allons t'aider. Les adultes ne comprennent pas toujours que nous sommes que des enfants. Nous allons prouver à ton père que tu n'es pas incompétent." souriait Vorm en levant son poing vers le ciel.

Sa force de persuasion et de caractère eut un effet positif sur l'héritier, une lueur d'espoir. Les enfants continuèrent à discuter sur la vie de château et sur leur vie au quotidien. Grunlek apprit que les jeunes de son âge n'avaient pas autant d'éducation. Que pour leurs tendres années d'enfance, ils les passaient essentiellement avec les femmes et les autres jeunes de leur âge. Ce n'est que vers 30 ans, qu'ils pourront choisir leur voie. Même si les leurs étaient déjà tracés par leur lien de sang. Qu'ils avaient encore une dizaine d'années pour vivre leur liberté et leur insouciance. Certes ils apprenaient l'histoire de leur peuple et les contes et légendes qui les bercent au soir, mais ils se rendent aussi avec les hommes de temps à autre aux auberges pour entendre leurs péripéties.

Leurs entraînements à la hache, épée, bouclier, aux poings se passaient entre amis. Ils combattaient avec des armes en bois, sans vraiment utiliser les techniques adéquates contrairement à Grunlek. C'était un jeu pour eux. Les adultes les disputaient de temps à autre quand ils cassaient leur épée ou revenaient perdants. Sans aucun doute pour essayer d'éveiller en eux la volonté de se battre, d'aller au bout de leur combat, de se donner à 100 %. D'offrir le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et devenir de grands combattants.

Parfois, certains artisans leur enseignaient l'utilisation de simples outils. La patience nécessaire pour la création d'un objet. L'ardeur à la tâche. La précision des petits mécanismes pour arriver à un résultat parfait.

Les mères leur offraient de grands moments de joie, par les soins qu'elles leur prodiguaient, les repas qu'elles leur préparaient étaient riches et consistant afin de tenir au corps par ce froid glacial et pour leur assurer de l'énergie durant toute la journée.

La journée défila très vite, Grunlek était époustouflé par toutes les connaissances qu'il avait acquises. Il souhaitait en savoir davantage, s'ouvrir plus sur le monde extérieur et sur leur culture. Pouvoir tenir les promesses de ses nouveaux compagnons et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

"Nous devons rentrer. Toi aussi, ta famille doit te chercher partout. Nous repasserons tous les jours ici après l'heure du repas du midi." indiqua Vorm. "On attendra une heure pour voir si tu es présent. Si tu n'es pas là, on sera que tu es occupé avec ton père et les affaires du royaume."

Sur ces belles paroles, le groupe se sépara, laissant Grunlek rentrer dans le passage secret. L'enfant n'avait cependant pas parlé de son envie de fuguer. L'héritier avait décidé de retourner dans son antre secret et de rester cacher à l'intérieur. Il avait créé un petit refuge avec ce qu'il avait sous la main, il avait récupéré des morceaux de bois dont il forma un petit coin abrité. Le passage n'était certes pas humide, mais le vent continuait à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Même quand les portes étaient closes. L'enfant ajouta un recoin avec des couvertures pour rendre le tout plus moelleux et confortable. Il usa de sa lampe pour avoir un coin lumineux, il avait avec lui assez d'huile pour tenir plusieurs journées. Des petites allumettes lui permettraient de rallumer les mèches qu'il avait dérobée. Entre-temps, il fit un dernier voyage pour récupérer deux petits coussins. Puis, il posa les vivres dans un coin, attrapa un morceau de papier, un morceau de fusain pour écrire un mot à sa mère. Lui assurant qu'il allait bien, qu'elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il reviendrait bientôt, quand il trouverait la force que son père lui avait parlée, il prouvera qu'il peut vivre dans le monde. Qu'il peut lui faire confiance.

Tout doucement, l'enfant s'endort dans les bras de Morphée. Il rêva de ses prochaines sorties avec ses amis. Des rencontres qu'il fera à l'extérieur, et de toutes ces découvertes encore inconnues.

Hélas, un jour où la neige ne tombait plus à gros flocons, un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans le monde extérieur. Grunlek qui était au chaud dans son refuge, fut étonné par le bruit. Il entendait des cris, des pleurs, des appels au secours. Immédiatement, le prince sortit de son refuge, la peur au ventre pour constater l'ampleur d'un horrible spectacle.

Dans les ruelles couraient les mères et leurs enfants qui tentaient de s'échapper des griffes et des coups d'une horde de troll. Le souffle coupé et la peur au ventre l'héritier se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire avec le peu de force qu'il avait. Avec ce handicap qui lui compliquait la vie, avec tous ses défauts. L'enfant cacha ses larmes. Il laissa le passage ouvert alors que ses amis arrivèrent en sa direction.

"Grun, ne reste pas ici. Il faut fuir ! Le troll nous attaque." hurla Larkr.

Knerl toujours d'accord avec l'idée de son camarade était prêt à soulever le jeune pour l'entrainer avec lui vers le passage. Mais Grunlek l'évita de justesse et passa entre Vorm et Mark.

"GRUN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'écria Vorm en se retournant.

"Il faut aider les villageois."

"Mais nous ne sommes que des enfants." renchérit Knerl.

"Je le sais. Je ne veux pas combattre les trolls, juste emmener la population vers le passage secret. Ils seront plus en sécurité. Je vais attirer leur attention, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez pour indiquer aux villageois où se trouve le passage et les emmener loin du danger."

"Tu es fou !" s'inquiéta Larkr, un pied dans le passage secret.

Sans écouter les remarques de ses amis, Mark fit un pas en avant vers Grunlek. Il attrapa un bouclier sur le sol et le tendit à son camarade.

"Garde ça avec toi. Je te suis. Il vaut mieux que se soit toi qui leur montres où est le passage secret. Je vais attirer leur attention."

Grunlek surprit allait répliquer, mais Vorm le rattrapa en prenant à son tour un bouclier et une épée en bois.

"Je viens vous aider, Grun, Mark a raison. Tu connais ces passages. Il est évident que tu dois les guider à l'intérieur. Nous, nous connaissons les rues comme notre poche. Nous savons où nous cacher. Restons groupé et restons vigilants. Nous ne serons pas de taille face à eux."

Grunlek acquiesça, fier avec son bouclier et ses deux alliés ils se rendirent sur le terrain. Là, des corps sans vie étaient visibles, allongés sur le sol. Des enfants pleuraient, les adultes naines essayaient de raisonner le plus de monde pour les suivre. Les nains mâles avaient attrapé leurs armes pour se défendre. Dans ce tumulte non organisé, Grunlek et ses compagnons se rendirent auprès d'une naine d'un certain âge. Un troll était prêt à attaquer le groupe qu'elle tentait de cacher, avant d'être attiré par Mark.

L'enfant se mit à courir de toutes ses jambes, pendant que le troll le suivait. Vorm fit de même avec une autre de ses créatures qui se rapprochaient d'eux.

Grunlek se rendit aux côtés de la naine pour dire :

« Écoutez-moi. Nous allons vous emmener en sûreté vers le château. Rester groupé et suivez-moi ! »

Son timbre de voix était sûr, imposant et plein de confiance. Si bien, que personne ne posa de questions à ce jeune homme unibrassiste. Ils le suivirent aveuglément, personne ne semblait vouloir poser de questions. Tout ce qu'ils désiraient s'étaient d'être en sécurité. L'héritier avança à tâtons dans les rues, veillant à ne pas croiser le chemin d'un autre troll. Annonçant au groupe d'une trentaine de nains de rester près de lui. Ils continuèrent leurs courses effrénées, pendant que les soldats combattaient à droite une autre de ces créatures, et qu'à leur gauche des tas de cadavres étaient empilés.

« Ne regarder pas. Continuez d'avancer. » ordonna Grunlek d'une voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de possible troll.

En à peine quelques minutes, Grunlek réussit à faire venir les trente villageois vers le passage secret toujours ouvert. Lars et Knerl l'attendaient, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis leur départ. Les deux camarades levèrent un sourcil étonné par la réussite de la mission du jeune inconnu. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de demander des explications que Grunlek leur tendit un pendentif.

« Lars, Knerl ! Allez jusqu'au bout de ces tunnels. Montrez ce pendentif aux gardes que vous croiserez et expliquez leur notre mission, de protéger les villageois. Ils vous laisseront entrer. »

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » demanda Knerl inquiet pendant que Lars attrapa le pendentif et faisait déjà entrer les villageois dans le passage.

« Non. Nous allons essayer de trouver d'autres villageois. Le maximum. Refermez le passage systématiquement par cette pierre. Je sais comment l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Je ramènerais les autres villageois. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Knerl n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions, que Grunlek quittait déjà le groupe à la recherche d'autres survivants. Le plan fonctionna à la perfection. Les enfants étant plus petits, ils pouvaient mieux se cacher aux yeux des trolls. Mark et Vorm retrouvèrent leur ami et à trois, ils continuèrent leur action. Ils entrèrent dans les maisons pour essayer de délivrer les familles qui s'étaient réfugiées. Dans quelques bâtisses., dans des échoppes, ils passèrent dans un maximum d'endroit, pendant que les soldats combattaient les créatures.

Ils firent plusieurs passages en petit groupe afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Cependant, au moment de ramener un groupe à l'intérieur du passage, une mère naine était en pleurs, elle hurlait le nom de sa petite Greta qui avait disparu. Grunlek inquiet par les cris incessants de cette mère, la prit par l'épaule, la fixa droit dans les yeux, avant de prononcer :

« Je vais la chercher madame. Restez à l'abri. Mes amis et moi allons la retrouver. Il faut que vous soyez là pour qu'elle puisse sauter dans vos bras. »

La mère se calma et aussitôt Grunlek partit à la recherche de la demoiselle. Une naine fort jeune, à peine dix ans. L'enfant nain retraversa tout son circuit. Vorm et Mark n'étaient pas encore retournés le voir. Sûrement étaient-ils dans une cachette pour échapper au troll. Quand soudain, des pleurs et des cris d'une jeune naine se firent entendre. Grunlek fonça vers la scène pour voir un enfant troll, plus petit que ses prédécesseurs, avec une massue en main. Il menaçait la jeune demoiselle de son arme. L'écrasant à ses côtés, faisant exprès de la manquer pour mieux la terrifier. La jeune enfant était apeurée, les mains sur la tête, seule protection qu'elle avait, elle se mettait à appeler sa mère. À supplier de rester en vie. Les larmes de cette jeune demoiselle produisirent un élan de courage à Grunlek. L'héritier se mit à glisser vers la jeune demoiselle. Le bouclier en dessous de lui. Durant la glissade, il choppa le bras de Greta et l'entraina avec lui dans sa folle course tandis que la massue s'écrasa à l'emplacement où elle était avant.

L'enfant troll surpris par la disparition de la petite fille mit quelques secondes à réfléchir. Il souleva sa massue pour regarder si cette dernière n'était pas accrochée à ce bout de bois.

Le temps de réflexion du troll permis à Grunlek et Greta de se cacher derrière une pile de caisse. L'héritier savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que la créature ne découvre la supercherie ou peut-être par une envie soudaine de détruire, abattra sa masse sur les caisses. La petite Greta était toujours terrifiée. Les pleurs et petits gémissements se faisaient entendre. Grunlek chercha une issue de secours, quelque chose pour les sauver. Pour que la petite puisse retrouver les siens. Ils n'étaient pas très loin du château. À peine quelques mètres. Serrant son poing contre le bouclier. Il se tourna vers Greta pour lui murmurer :

« Greta, Greta. Je m'appelle Grunlek. J'ai besoin de toi. Je vais attirer le méchant troll vers moi. Je vais l'éloigner de toi pour que tu puisses courir vers le château. J'ai besoin que tu ailles jusque-là bas pour retrouver ta maman. »

« J'ai… J'ai peur… Et si… Si le troll ne te suit pas… S'il te tuait… S'il te blessait ! »

Grunlek savait que cette peur était due à un danger réel. Oui, il pouvait se faire écraser. Oui, il pouvait être blessé. Oui, il pourrait être vrai que le troll parte en direction de la jeune Greta plutôt que lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il avait fait une promesse. Il allait prouver qu'il était capable d'être un nain digne de son statut de prince. Tout doucement, Grunlek se retourna vers la petite fille. Il se mit à genoux et ramassa une de ces larmes aux creux de ses doigts. Greta leva les yeux pour observer ceux de l'héritier royal, qui prononça ces mots :

« Je vais te dire un secret Greta. J'ai peur moi aussi. Même si je suis Grunlek Von Krayn, le prince de ce pays. Je ne sais pas si mon plan va fonctionner. Mais j'ai promis à ta mère de te ramener. Je voudrais tenir cette promesse. Et pour cela, j'aurais besoin de toi. Je sais que tu vas être forte, parce que tu vas penser très fort à ta maman. Cela va te donner des ailes. Pense juste à ta maman et au château. Moi je m'occupe du reste. »

« Promets-moi de revenir vivant ! » supplia la petite.

Grunlek l'observa avec douceur. Il posa un léger baiser sur le front puis murmura :

« Je te le promets. »

Sans attendre un instant supplémentaire Grunlek sortit de sa cachette. Le troll enfant le repéra immédiatement. Il chargea en sa direction. Grunlek se mit à courir en direction d'une ruelle à l'opposé du château. Il passa une dernière fois devant Greta qui restait cachée. L'horrible créature traversa le même chemin, sans se rendre compte de la petite proie qu'il avait oubliée. Son attention n'était focalisée que sur Grunlek.

Le prince en profita pour traverser ses ruelles qu'il venait à peine de découvrir. Il sauta par-dessus des caisses de fruits et légumes qu'avaient ramenés les aubergistes du coin. Ces mêmes caisses que le troll balaya du dos de sa main. Il glissa en dessous des étales des forgerons et marchands d'armes tandis que le prédateur sauta par-dessus. La course était éreintante, mais Grunlek continuait. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il avait déjà un plan dans sa petite tête bien remplie. Il cherchait soit une cachette que ses amis lui avaient montré, soit un groupe de soldats armés pour pouvoir le défendre. La sueur perlait sur son front enfantin. Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la vitesse de sa course. Les entraînements effectués avec les frères d'armes de son père et les courses avec ses amis portaient leur fruit. Il savait mieux repérer les éventuels obstacles. À la vue de l'ombre du troll, il pouvait évaluer la distance qu'ils avaient l'un entre l'autre. Et quels coups ce dernier tenterait à son encontre.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il courait. Le troll ne semblait pas être épuisé. Au bruit qu'il pouvait entendre derrière lui, Grunlek crut distinguer des petits rires mesquins. Comme si la créature s'amusait de voir le nain se débattre contre son sort. Comme s'il était un immense chat jouant avec sa souris. Oui, le troll représentait cette course-poursuite comme un jeu d'enfant qui finirait par récupérer sa récompense : de la chair de nain.

La situation ne s'améliora guère quand Grunlek se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac, provoqué par les débris. Conséquences de la traversée des trolls. Un mont de gravats, de pierres, de murs qui empêchait le jeunot de traverser d'une manière rapide et efficace cet obstacle. Ni en l'escaladant, ni en rampant et encore moins en tapant dessus.

Grunlek fit demi-tour, toujours armé de son bouclier. Le troll était qu'à quelques pas de lui. Un large sourire s'était affiché sur son visage. De la bave coulait sur la commissure de ses lèvres . Il s'imaginait déjà se régaler d'un bon ragoût d'héritier nain.

La masse se leva vers le ciel et Grunlek dû faire une roulade au dernier moment pour éviter qu'elle ne s'abatte sur lui. Le troll avança sa main valide pour tenter de récupérer le nain, mais ce dernier lui jeta le bouclier à la place. Grunlek tenta une fuite entre les jambes de la créature. Cette dernière montra un brusque élan d'intelligence et posa son pied juste devant le nez de sa proie.

Grunlek comprenait qu'il n'avait plus d'issue. Était-ce sa fin ? La fin d'une courte vie ? L'héritier avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais plus que la peur, il était honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à dépasser les doutes que son père avait en lui. Que son handicap n'est pas réussi à l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Il savait que sa mère serait en proie à la peine. Son père maudirait surement son impulsivité et sa dissidence quant à ses choix. Grunlek serra le poing unique qu'il avait. Il ne voulait pas laisser couler des larmes. Il ne voulait pas sentir de remords, il leva la tête à l'approche de la créature. Il montra un regard fier et combatif. Il ne renoncerait pas. Il a promis à Greta, à ses amis, à sa mère de revenir sains et sauf. Il allait tenir sa promesse.

Le troll riait de la stature du jeune nain. Sans aucune hésitation, il souleva une nouvelle fois son gourdin, la fit siffler dans les airs. Grunlek l'observa, chercha une quelconque sortie, une quelconque faille dans la maîtrise de son arme. L'immense bout de bois descendit vers le petit héritier, avant de cogner contre un immense bouclier de Mitril qui s'était interposé entre eux.

Grunlek resta sans voix en apercevant devant lui, sous le bouclier, ses quatre amis : Vorm, Mark, Lars et même Knerl.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Grunlek avant de voir le regard froid et sombre de Knerl.

« Tu croyais pas que t'allais jouer les héros tout seul ! » s'énerva Knerl alors que le troll frappa à nouveau le bouclier de Mitril.

« On t'a dit qu'on était tes amis. Et on ne t'abandonnera pas. » souffla Mark en s'accroupissant face au poids de la masse.

« Ce n'est pas un petit troll comme lui qui va nous éliminer ! » renchérit Lars, le regard flamboyant d'un esprit combatif.

« On reste ensemble Grun. À cinq. On sera plus fort, plus rapide, plus malin que lui. »

Grunlek acquiesça, les yeux remplis d'espoir envers ses amis. Il n'abandonnerait pas non plus. Il tiendrait le coup avec eux. L'héritier posa son bras unique sur le bouclier de mithril pour les aider à tenir. Le bouclier se faisait lourd, par les assauts répétés de la créature. Les bras continuaient de maintenir cette protection, les jambes réceptionnaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient les attaques. Le sol cédait sous le poids des bottes de fer des enfants qui étaient poussés vers la terre. La roche se fendait sous le poids combiné de l'attaque et des corps des jeunes. Mais aucun n'aurait renoncé. La sueur perlait sur le front, autant que l'espoir qu'ils avaient de s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas eux qui allait se tirer des griffes de la créature. Ils le savaient bien. Ils devaient juste être patient pour que les gardes arrivent à leur rencontre et viennent mettre en joue la créature.

Cette action arriva après plus d'une dizaine de coups contre le bouclier. Des voix se firent entendre. Le troll souleva sa masse et se retourna vers les adultes présents. Les soldats armés de leurs arcs, flèches, haches et toutes autres armes se lancèrent dans la mêlée. Entendant l'arrivée de leurs aînés, les jeunes prirent leurs jambes à leur cou pour repartir aussi sec se réfugier.

Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes. Le résultat était sans appel : le Troll a été vaincu par le nombre de nains qui s'était rassemblé en ce lieu. À leur tête, le roi Grise-Barbe tenait sa hache fermement dans sa main, donnant le coup ultime à la créature. La faisant passer dans le Valala.

Grunlek et ses compagnons sortirent de leur cachette. Le prince se mit en tête de file, surprenant Vorm et Mark.

« Que fais-tu ici, dehors Grunlek ? Cela faisait des jours que nous te cherchions ! » Hurla Grise-Barbe d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Ce dernier observa derrière son fils pour apercevoir d'autres jeunes comme lui.

Son regard pétrifia sur place les enfants qui ne savait pas comment se tenir face à leur souverain. Et plus encore devant Grun qui venait de se révéler comme étant Grunlek Von Krayn, le futur roi.

« Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait sortir du château ? C'est à cause d'eux que tu as failli mourir ! » rugit-il en brandissant sa hache.

« C'est moi et moi seul père ! » cria Grunlek en s'interposant entre son père et ses amis. « C'est moi qui ai trouvé le passage secret dans ma chambre. Moi qui suis parti dans le monde extérieur contre votre volonté. Mes amis n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire. Au contraire, ils m'ont sauvé tout à l'heure face au troll. »

« Je t'avais dit que ce monde était encore trop dangereux pour toi ! Que tu n'as pas encore la force d'assumer toutes les conséquences qu'un choix peut engendrer pour le monde. Pour ton peuple ! »

« C'est faux père ! Je serais resté ignare et indolent si j'étais resté dans ma chambre. Je serais resté aussi faible que vous le pensiez, si je restais à apprendre et à ne pas entrer en conflit avec vous. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle force en venant ici père ! Celle de l'amitié. Une force solide qui peut nous permettre de tenir pendant un assaut ! Comme vous l'avez vécu avec vos frères d'armes ! J'avais besoin d'expérience père. D'aller sur le terrain. Et je l'ai fait. J'ai réussi à m'intégrer, même si c'était difficile. Je comprends mieux les leçons apprises par mes précepteurs, en ayant vu de mes yeux ce que l'on m'a raconté. Père, j'avais besoin de cette expérience. Si vous devez punir quelqu'un ici, ce serait moi. Non pas de m'être mis en danger. Mais parce que je vous ai désobéi. »

Devant les soldats, le père s'avança vers son enfant. Le visage toujours sévère, froid, dur. Il leva la main. Grunlek le regarda droit dans les yeux, il était prêt à recevoir le châtiment qu'il lui était obligé. La main du roi se figea dans les airs quand une petite voix féminine se mit à hurler :

« Non Seigneur ! S'il vous plaît ! Ne faites pas de mal au prince ! »

Le roi se retourna pour voir une petite naine, accompagnée de sa mère et de toute une partie de la ville.

« S'il vous plaît ! Si le prince n'était pas là. Je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Il m'a sauvé face au troll. »

« Il nous à tous sauvé. » enchérit la mère de famille en tournant sa main vers la troupe derrière elle. « Il m'a promis également de me ramener ma fille Gerta. Et il l'a tenue. Je comprends vos inquiétudes seigneur. Vous êtes un père avant d'être un roi. Vous avez peur pour lui, comme vous avez peur pour votre peuple. Vous voulez le protéger de tout danger et nous le comprenons. Mais ne le sanctionnait pas d'avoir voulu découvrir le monde par ses propres yeux. »

Le roi baissa sa main délicatement en voyant une partie de son peuple être aux côtés du prince. Que ce dernier ait réussi à les convaincre qu'avec son handicap, il peut lui aussi aider la population, à sa manière, avec ses astuces et sa propre force. Il n'était plus uniquement son enfant. Il était le prince de toute la population qui commençait par l'accepter comme tel.

« Très bien. Je retire cette sentence. » souffla le roi. Grunlek releva les yeux l'air souriant. Il n'avait qu'un seul mot en tête à hurler : Merci. Cependant son élan fut coupé par une autre parole de son père.

« À une seule condition. Vous ! » s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt le petit groupe d'amis de Grunlek.

Ces derniers sursautèrent en synchronisation. Lars et Knerl plus inquiet que Vorm et Mark.

« Dorénavant, vous viendrez tous les jours vous entraîner aux maniements des armes avec le prince. Vous serez désormais ses frères d'armes et les serviteurs de ce royaume. »

Grunlek fut ravi en entendant une telle proposition de son père, qui avait un peu perdu de sa froideur, en souriant pour la première fois devant son fils. Une lueur de fierté était lisible dans son regard.

Les autres enfants ne savaient pas comment réagir. À la fois soulagé par la demande du roi, surpris de s'approcher des portes royales, qu'intrigué par l'entraînement qu'ils allaient recevoir.

Sur ses paroles et les acclamations de la population envers son roi et son héritier, Grunlek au bras de son père rentra au château, l'air fier et satisfait.

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Adolescence**_

* * *

Les années avaient passé depuis l'attaque des trolls. Le quotidien du prince et de ses amis avait beaucoup changé. Ils partageaient maintenant leurs séances d'entraînements aux maniements des armes. Certains eurent une éducation dans le domaine de l'artisanat, d'autres dans les sciences, ou de la stratégie militaire. Si bien que le prince n'était plus seul à apprendre toutes ses connaissances et il en était heureux. À l'aube de sa vingt cinquième année, il était ravi d'être entouré de ses frères d'armes avec qui il avait tissé des liens.

Un peu de rivalité avec Knerl et Lars, de la complicité avec Mark, et l'impression d'avoir un frère avec Vorm. Ce dernier était toujours là pour le protéger et l'aider à progresser. Sa force et sa détermination faisaient de lui une personne à part dans la vie du prince. À la fois il l'admirait et le jalousait car son père lui faisait beaucoup de compliments.

Mais rapidement la rancœur laissa place à l'amitié, pendant les heures de détente où ils se promenaient en ville pour rencontrer le peuple et l'aider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient ou tout simplement, pour partager une chope de bière tout en écoutant les récits des voyageurs nains.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, paisiblement, Grunlek ne pensait jamais avoir d'ombre à ce tableau idyllique. Son père acceptait enfin le handicap de son fils. Il avait des amis, des frères d'armes. Sa mère était fière de lui et son peuple était derrière le futur héritier. Ils l'acceptaient complètement.

Pourtant, une nuit, où le vent frappait au volet, où l'orage et le tonnerre éclataient de toute sa fureur, Grunlek dormait d'un sommeil mouvementé. Quelque chose semblait le tourmenter, un manque dans ce décor idyllique. Il se revoyait, petit pisse-lait, encore frêle et fragile. Il se revoyait être enfermé dans sa chambre par son père.

Il essaya de sortir de cette dernière par le passage secret, mais ce dernier ne s'ouvrait pas. Il essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour hurler à ses amis dehors de le rejoindre. Cependant ses pieds se percutèrent et il tomba sur le sol. Grunlek se releva, reprit appui sur ses jambes avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à marcher. Plus à tenir debout. Pris d'effroi, il constata qu'il ne lui manquait pas uniquement un bras, mais les deux. Ses jambes également. Il se voyait incapable de bouger. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, un hurlement fut poussé dans la pénombre des rêves, avant de se réveiller dans la réalité.

Là, épuisé, la sueur coulant sur son front, il observa à nouveau son corps. Il avait toujours ses jambes. Toujours son unique bras. Il pouvait les bouger, les manipuler.

Grunlek était inquiet par rapport à son rêve. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, le prince réfléchissait au sens de ce dernier. Un message de sa psyché qui signifiait ses propres doutes quant à l'avenir. Son avenir avec son handicap, avec son unique bras. Il avait déjà réussi beaucoup d'exploit. Mais il avait dû souvent rester en arrière, contrairement à ses frères d'armes. C'était son point faible. C'était la raison pour laquelle Vorm passait toujours devant lui. Sa force physique était réduite de moitié.

Le prince se massa le coin des yeux. Il avait sommeil, mais le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire l'empêchait de se reposer sereinement. Tout doucement, l'héritier alluma une bougie, il la mit dans sa lanterne avant de sortir de sa chambre pour se promener et essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

La stupeur fut de rigueur, quand il vit une servante inquiète à sa porte.

« Prince » murmura cette dernière.

« Qui a-t-il ? Vous ne devriez pas être couchée à cette heure ? » demanda-t-il paisiblement, en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la compagnie.

« Si, mais, c'est votre mère qui m'envoie… Elle… Elle va de plus en plus mal et… » continua la jeune naine.

Le cœur du nain cessa de battre pendant un quart de seconde. Un instant pour remettre toutes les informations dans l'ordre. Pour effacer la crainte de son cauchemar, pour être finalement surpassé par celui d'une terreur enfantine. La gorge sèche, le visage pâle, le souffle coupé, Grunlek n'arrivait pas à articuler la moindre parole.

La servante apercevait les doutes dans les yeux de son futur souverain. Comprenant la peine qu'avait son maître, elle lui attrapa délicatement la main, pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre de la matriarche.

« Elle m'a demandé de vous amener. Je… Je vais vous laisser. » souffla-t-elle, les yeux embrumés de larmes.

Grunlek hésita un instant. Il restait immobile devant cette porte. Au fond de lui, l'héritier espérait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Qu'il allait se réveiller. Il suffisait juste de ne pas toucher à la poignée. De ne pas ouvrir la porte. De ne pas accepter l'inévitable.

Pourtant, une voix au fond de lui, lui susurra d'entrer. Pour ne pas regretter . Pour ne pas avoir au fond du cœur un autre traumatisme qu'il n'aura pas su vaincre. Il savait que la vie un jour les rattraperait. C'était la logique de la nature. De leur nature même. Ils n'étaient pas immortels. Ou du moins, pas aux yeux de leur race.

La main tremblante abaissa la poignée de la porte qui lui avait paru si grande et lourde quand il était enfant, maintenant elle était si simple à bouger, les jambes flageolaient tandis que les gonds grinçaient, brisant le silence qui pesait dans l'atmosphère.

À l'intérieur de ladite pièce, une faible lueur émanait d'une lanterne. Allongée dans son lit, recouverte par des couvertures aux bordures naines, Hernia respirait difficilement. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Sa peau d'une pâleur à envier les morts, ses joues creuses et ses yeux cernés. Depuis combien de temps Grunlek n'avait-il pas fait attention à tous ses détails indiquant la maladie ?

À son chevet, assis sur un tabouret, Grise-Barbe, souverain et mari d'Hernia, tenait fermement la main de sa femme. Tentant de la réchauffer et de lui transmettre toutes ses émotions par le simple contact physique. Le regard triste, les yeux rougis par les larmes, le mari prononçait quelques vers qu'il avait appris pour séduire la demoiselle. Le bruit des gonds arrêta la douce mélodie. Grunlek put apercevoir toute la détresse dans les yeux de son père, mais également de la compassion pour son fils. Hernia tenta d'ouvrir davantage les yeux. Elle tourna son visage vers Grunlek et murmura :

« Mon fils, Grunlek, approche. »

Comme envoûté par cette voix faible et fragile, le nain se mit auprès de sa mère et de son père. Hernia lui attrapa la main, malgré la maladie, elle conservait son magnifique sourire. Elle avait toujours cet air de mère, sûre d'elle, courageuse et protectrice envers son enfant.

Grunlek passa auprès de son père qui pour la première fois de sa vie le soutint. Il lui prit les épaules dans ses mains, alors que sa mère l'observait.

« Mon fils, sache que ton père et moi sommes très fiers de toi. Je suis si heureuse que tu es autant grandi. Je suis sûre que tu seras un bon roi. Que tu guideras ton peuple vers de nouveaux horizons. »

Les perles d'eau salé, au goût d'amertume et de regret apparaissaient aux commissures des yeux de Grunlek. L'enfant retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait ces gouttes d'eau. Ses sentiments qu'il refoulaient depuis quelques années maintenant. Sa mère le sentit. Elle attrapa de sa main valide une des perles des yeux de Grunlek avant de prononcer faiblement :

« Mon fils, n'aie pas peur de tes sentiments. C'est ce qui te permettra d'être plus grand et plus fort. Même si l'hiver est rude, le printemps reviendra toujours. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Hernia soupira paisiblement. Les yeux qui possédaient une dernière lueur de vie s'éteignirent. La main que tenait Grunlek devint molle.

Le fils n'en revenait toujours pas. Cette naine était morte devant ses yeux. Celle qui lui a donné naissance. Celle qui l'a protégé en étant enfant. Celle qui l'a vu grandir. Cette naine si paisible, gracieuse s'éteignait ainsi. Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit ?

Le prince ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il resta un long moment silencieux, abasourdi par tant de tristesse. Tant de peine. Tant de douleur. Pour la première fois, son père se montra patient envers lui. Il resta immobile, solide comme un roc, le soutenant jusqu'au bout du deuil. Les mains posées sur ses épaules, lui indiquant sa présence. Dans ce silence, Grunlek se réveilla de sa torpeur quand il sentit des gouttes s'écouler de ses joues, ainsi que d'autres sur ses épaules. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage affligé de son père. Tout aussi détruit par la mort de sa bien-aimée. Difficilement, il ravala sa salive pour oser prononcer quelques mots :

« Fils. Notre vie n'est pas éternelle. Tout comme nous l'a montré feu ta mère. Je resterai présent pour toi, tout comme elle l'a été pour moi. Un jour tu comprendras tout l'amour qu'ont une mère et un père pour leur enfant. Un jour tu comprendras ce que voulaient dire mes mots quand j'avais peur pour toi. Aujourd'hui, il est temps de faire notre deuil. Ensemble. »

Pendant trois jours, un deuil fut prononcé pour la reine Hernia. La ville restait silencieuse. Sombre et triste. À l'intérieur des chaumières, on pouvait entendre les pleurs de certaines familles. Hernia venait d'une modeste lignée d'artisans, le roi avait été séduit par sa gentillesse, sa profondeur d'esprit et son ouverture de cœur. Tout le peuple la connaissait pour ses actions envers eux. Parfois petite, comme offrir des repas aux enfants, ou de grandes actions, avec des grands festivals et de l'aide dans les foyers pour les familles en deuils.

La cérémonie d'enterrement d'Hernia survient après les trois jours de deuil. Toute une assemblée s'était réunie pour se rendre au temple. Là-bas, un rituel allait être fait afin que l'âme d'Hernia puisse reposer en paix.

La famille d'Hernia, du moins les frères qui étaient encore vivants, avaient répondu à l'appel. Le roi et ses frères d'armes avançaient en silence, tout comme le prince et ses amis : Vorm, Lars, Mark et Knerl. Aucun n'avait osé prononcer le moindre mot. Ils avaient juste soutenu leur ami durant le trajet jusqu'au temple.

La cérémonie commença alors. Grise-Barbe attrapa dans une main une bougie pour éclairer le chemin et empêcher les diables et démons de s'emparer du restant d'âme de la défunte. De l'autre, il tenait un bouclier béni auparavant par les anciens afin de les aider à protéger le corps jusqu'à la tombe. Le groupe devait être composé d'une dizaine de nains pour enterrer Hernia, tout devait porter obligatoirement le bouclier et la bougie.

Grunlek resta interdit. Son handicap le bloquait à nouveau. Il n'avait aucun moyen de participer à cette cérémonie. Il ne pouvait pas avancer aux côtés de son père et de ses frères d'armes. Encore une fois, il devait rester derrière. Il ne pouvait même pas dire les derniers sacrements avec les autres. Grunlek retenait ses larmes, avant d'entendre son père dire :

« Vorm, prend la place de Grunlek. Je sais que cela est dur, mais nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour défendre la reine jusqu'au bout. »

Vorm observa le roi avant de regarder son ami. Le cœur déchiré par cette proposition, l'ami allait refuser avant de sentir le bras de Grunlek se poser sur son épaule. Il leva la tête pour le voir, les yeux embrumés de larmes, murmurant :

« S'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas soutenir ma mère dans l'au-delà. Alors fais le pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste bloquée et devienne une âme errante pour l'éternité. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre dans ce monde. »

Vorm accepta la proposition. Il attrapa le bouclier de Grunlek et prononça d'une voix douce :

« Soyez rassuré Sire Grunlek. Je veillerai sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le repos éternel. »

Sur ces paroles, la procession avança dans la pénombre, laissant derrière Grunlek sur le bas du temple. Presque tout le groupe était parti pour protéger l'âme, sauf Mark. Étant un nombre suffisant pour la mission qu'il leur a été confié, le roi ne l'obligea pas à participer et lui demanda de rester auprès de son fils.

Là, au pied du temple, éloigné de la ville, Grunlek observa la neige qui tombait du ciel. Il repensait aux derniers mots de sa mère :

« Même si l'hiver est rude, le printemps reviendra toujours. »

Les mots dépassèrent son esprit et prirent place dans le monde réel. Mark l'entendit et s'approcha de son ami. Doucement, il se posta devant lui avant de demander :

« Grunlek, mon ami. Tout ce que tu vis aujourd'hui est difficile. La perte d'un proche est une grande déchirure. Que ce soit à la guerre, de maladie ou de vieillesse. Si tu as besoin de parler, de te confier, de laisser couler tes larmes, je serai là pour t'écouter, te soutenir. Être l'épaule pour recueillir tes larmes. »

Grunlek baissa les yeux vers Mark. Il savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Cet ami-là, était toujours présent dans les moments de doute, de tristesse, de peur pour l'aider. Étrangement, c'était le seul également à avoir des lacunes aux combats alors qu'il n'avait pas de grands défauts dans sa physionomie. En revanche, il était fortement cultivé et appréciait d'écouter et d'instruire Grunlek quand il s'agissait de nouvelles connaissances.

Le cœur en peine, l'héritier s'approche de lui. De son unique bras, il l'empoigna. Sur son épaule, Grunlek déversa toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa douleur, sa peine, ses peurs enfouies tout au fond de lui. Entre les différents hoquets, les petits gémissements, Mark posa sa tête sur la sienne. Il l'entoura de ses bras pour le soutenir, tout en murmurant quelques mots fraternels. Des mots de réconfort, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel ami.

À l'abri des regards de tous, une accolade fraternelle était effectuée pour réconforter un jeune nain en souffrance. Durant le temps d'attente de la cérémonie.

Après la cérémonie, le peuple nain reprena ses habitudes. Le roi s'attelait de nouveau à ses tâches, les frères d'armes à leur entraînement, les villageois à leurs tâches habituelles. Seul Grunlek restait encore somnolent dans sa chambre, à observer tout ce petit monde s'agitant. Son père ne l'avait pas obligé à reprendre ses fonctions tout de suite et avait même demandé à ce qu'on lui laisse un peu de temps pour accepter cette perte.

Le seul héritage qu'il avait reçu de sa mère était le livre de conte de son enfance. L'histoire de Knark. Le prince ne savait plus quoi penser. Enragé de ne pas avoir pu l'aider, la soigner, et même l'accompagner dans sa dernière demeure Grunlek jeta au sol le livre légué par sa mère. De ce dernier, tomba une lettre. Toujours sous le coup de la colère l'héritier n'y prêta pas attention et continua à déchaîner sa colère contre des objets remplaçables. Coussin, livres, vases. Tous tombaient les uns après les autres dans le sursaut de rage et de tristesse du jeune nain.

L'activité physique et les larmes eurent raison de sa véhémence. Peu à peu, la fatigue l'emporta. Grunlek s'asseya sur le sol, les yeux rougis, le visage triste, l'esprit brumeux. Soudain, son attention se porta sur le petit bout de papier dépassant du livre qu'il avait jeté. Grunlek pensa qu'il s'agissait de sa lettre. Celle qu'il avait caché étant enfant pour rassurer sa mère. Envahi par la nostalgie des années d'enfance, Grunlek attrapa le petit bout de papier. Il retourna la lettre qui était scellée à sa grande surprise. Le sceau portait les initiales de sa mère.

Intrigué, le prince retira la cire et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il découvrit à l'intérieur une lettre écrite par sa mère.

« Mon cher enfant,

Je suis heureuse que tu as ouvert cette lettre. Je ne sais pas quel âge tu auras quand elle sera entre tes mains, ni si je serais encore de ce monde.

Sache que j'ai bien reçu ta lettre cachée dans ce petit livre de conte. Je suis heureuse de te savoir débrouillard et curieux de la vie. Tu as dû sûrement emprunter les cachettes secrètes. C'est pour cela que je te lisais cette histoire. Pour te permettre de découvrir autre chose que la vie de château. De découvrir le monde dont ta mère vient et rencontrer ton peuple.

Il est vrai que ton père est sévère face à toi. Il a peut-être peur pour ta vie et celle de notre royaume. Mais je ne doute nullement sur tes capacités. Au contraire. Je suis fière de toi. Tu es un nain sensible, volontaire, ouvert d'esprit. Même si ton handicap t'empêchera de mener certaines guerres, elle t'aidera également à aller de l'avant.

Je dois te faire également une confidence, mon cher enfant. Un secret qui a été gardé tout le long de ta vie. Et peut-être après ma mort. Moi, Hernia, a contracté depuis fort longtemps une maladie soit-disant incurable chez les naines. Je m'affaiblis de jour en jour. Mon corps se marque de taches noirâtres que je t'ai cachées sous de beaux habits. Une horrible odeur sort de mes vêtements, que j'inonde de parfum pour que tu ne le sentes pas. Aucun érudit de notre race ne pouvait m'aider. J'avais ouï dire, de la part de certains commerçants, que quelques herboristes humains et elfe auraient pu m'aider. Des connaissances qui vont au-delà des nôtres. Une expédition était prête à être menée. Mais ton père, fort de ses convictions, de ses traditions est apeuré par le monde extérieur à refuser. La mission n'a pas pu avoir lieu.

Ne lui en veut pas Grunlek. Ton père, le roi, souhaite juste aider son peuple. Il pense que le danger et le mal arrivent par-delà de nos terres. Et que rester dans nos montagnes permettra d'éviter les créatures extérieures. De préserver notre population.

Cependant, je pense que tout ceci n'est que le prélude pour la fin de notre race. Nous sommes de moins en moins nombreuses. Nos sœurs meurent.

Je veux te donner la possibilité que je n'ai pas eu : Voir le monde extérieur. Identifier le danger que ton père craint. Devenir un roi juste et équitable. Un roi ouvert à de nouveaux horizons.

Si tu souhaites briser cette tradition, d'acquérir la force que tu espères, je te conseille d'aller aux frontières de nos montagnes, là où la neige est la plus épaisse. Chez Ugryn. Il s'agit d'un alchimiste mécanicien. Il a créé de nombreux outils permettant à des nains comme toi, de retrouver l'usage d'un membre manquant : Bras, Jambes, œil et même un cœur.

Tu trouveras au dos de cette lettre le chemin pour y aller.

Montre-lui cette lettre.

J'espère que cet héritage te sera utile pour ton avenir. À moins que je n'aie eu le temps d'en parler directement avec toi.

Je t'aime fortement mon enfant. Mon cher Grunlek.

Soit libre et fier de tes choix.

Ta mère, Hernia. »

Grunlek relut à deux reprises la missive de sa mère. Les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait laissés. Il observa l'arrière du papier pour y trouver le chemin indiqué vers l'alchimiste. L'héritier observa son bras manquant.

Il avait la possibilité d'être normal. Il avait la capacité de réparer l'erreur de la nature. Et en même temps, la rage avait pris le dessus sur la tristesse. Celle d'apprendre que son père n'a pas tout fait pour aider sa femme. Qu'il craignait le monde extérieur, pire, qu'il l'ignorait en pensant préserver les siens.

Grunlek constata également que les mots de sa mère étaient justes. Il y avait de moins en moins de naines, même d'enfants nains en général. La population vieillissait ou mourait de maladie. Les nains ne voyageaient que très rarement : soit pour réaliser un convoi vers des sanctuaires, soit en tant que commerçant. Ils étaient si peu nombreux que leur existence était aussi incroyable que la présence d'une divinité ou d'un diable parmi eux.

L'héritier savait que son père avait particulièrement peur des humains. De ces hommes et femmes qui vendraient leur âme aux plus offrants. Qu'ils n'avaient rien de bon à offrir à son peuple.

Le cœur de Grunlek était sur le filet d'un funambule. Il hésitait entre les traditions naines pour protéger son peuple et la liberté offerte par sa mère. Son âme étant tiraillée, il alla chercher conseils auprès de ses frères d'armes. En commençant par Larkr et Knerl.

Ces derniers étaient en train de s'entraîner au maniement de leur arme de prédilection quand ils virent le prince. Ils stoppèrent leur entraînement, non sans une pointe de rage pour Lars, avant d'écouter la demande de l'héritier.

« Seriez-vous prêt à accepter de me suivre dans une quête pour découvrir le monde extérieur ? Pour trouver l'origine du mal qui a terrassé beaucoup de naine dans notre peuple ? »

Les deux amis s'observèrent, intrigués avant que Lars ne reprenne la parole et annonça fièrement :

« Notre mission est de servir et rester auprès du roi. Ainsi que de protéger le peuple nain. Je ne vois pas ce que le monde extérieur à avoir avec tout cela. Non. Il vaut mieux rester auprès des siens pour les soutenir. »

Knerl hocha la tête à la proposition de Larkr.

Grunlek les laissa s'entraîner pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. L'endroit où Vorm aimait se cultiver et accroître ses connaissances. À l'approche de l'héritier, Vorm ferma son livre et sourit. Il était heureux de voir Grunlek sortir enfin de sa chambre. D'avoir repris du poil de la bête pour se rapprocher des siens. Une fois l'un en face de l'autre, Grunlek posa la même question qu'à ses deux amis. Le visage de Vorm se figea. Il ferma les yeux et posa son visage entre ses mains.

« C'est juste de la folie. Nous courrions après de l'air. D'un ennemi invisible. Non. Il est préférable de rester ici. Pour protéger les nôtres. Pour assurer l'avenir de ce royaume. Si nous partons, nous pourrions ramener plus de danger. Et puis, votre place est ici prince. Laissez les marchands et mercenaires nains s'occuper du monde extérieur. Occupez-vous de notre peuple. Cette responsabilité vous incombe. »

Grunlek comprenait le point de vue de Vorm. Ils avaient souvent pris les leçons de politique ensemble. De la manière de gérer le pays. Le roi Grise-Barbe voyait en ce frère d'armes, un futur conseiller pour le prince. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait l'aider dans la prospérité du pays. De s'assurer de la survie de ce peuple.

Le prince quitta la bibliothèque en lui promettant de réfléchir. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, l'esprit tiraillé entre cette envie de liberté et son devoir de prince.

Trois coups résonnèrent à la porte, Grunlek invita l'inconnu à entrer. Ce dernier se révéla être Mark.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais à la recherche de réponses à quelques questions Grunlek. Veux-tu en parler ? »

Le prince hocha doucement de la tête, invitant son ami à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il tendit la lettre de sa mère. Mark se mit à la lire, en silence, Grunlek ne le quitta pas du regard. Il cherchait la moindre attitude, réaction de la part de son ami, concernant les choix qui lui était proposé.

Après quelques minutes, Mark posa la lettre dans la main de son ami et dit :

« Tu as envie de découvrir le monde ? »

« Je… J'hésite encore. À la fois, je suis curieux de découvrir le monde. De trouver les réponses à mes questions et voir s'il est possible d'éviter que d'autres dangers venus de l'extérieur menacent notre paix. Mais, comme l'ont dit Larkr, Knerl et Vorm, ma place est ici. À régner auprès des nôtres. De m'assurer que leur avenir dans de bonnes conditions. Éviter d'autres guerres civiles au sein de notre royaume. »

« Je comprends tout cela. Le choix est compliqué. En tant que frère d'armes, je serai du même avis que nos amis. Pourtant, en tant qu'ami, je te demande : Qu'est-ce que ton cœur souhaite ? »

Grunlek posa sa main vers le bras manquant. Ce membre qu'il lui aurait ouvert plus de perspectives au sein même de son peuple. Ce handicap qui lui avait valu le manque de confiance de la part de son père.

« Je voudrais découvrir le monde. Je ne souhaite pas être un bon roi, si je ne connais pas l'extérieur. Je souhaite révolutionner notre manière de penser. De ne pas craindre les forces, mais de les maîtriser. De ne plus nous cacher. »

Mark lui sourit, le prit par les épaules et annonça :

« Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner, même si cette idée m'enchanterait. Cependant, je vais préparer pour toi le nécessaire pour ton voyage. Je resterai muet jusqu'à ce que tu m'en donnes l'ordre. Va voir ce nain alchimiste. Voit s'il peut t'aider dans la résolution de ce handicap qui te peine tant. Ensuite, réfléchi à ce que tu souhaites faire : Rester auprès de ton peuple, ou découvrir le monde. Peu importe ton choix. Je le respecterai. »

 _ **A suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Le choix du Bras.**_

C'était une nuit de tempête de neige. Grunlek avait quitté depuis plusieurs heures la chaleur et le confort du château. Avec l'aide de Mark, le prince s'était échappé de la surveillance des gardes et de son père. Il lui avait laissé une carte où Mark pourrait le retrouver si le besoin était.

Grunlek avançait péniblement avec ses affaires dans la bourrasque de neige, de vent et de glace. La montagne était un dur ennemi. Un obstacle important à affronter, une épreuve de courage et d'endurance. Ses pas lourds s'enfonçaient dans le paysage blanc. Ses traces s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure de sa marche. Ses yeux se plissaient face aux flocons violents. Son champ de vision était faible. Le chemin était difficile à entreprendre. Le froid s'immisçait en dessous de son armure et de ses vêtements. Quand tout d'un coup, une chaleur brusque frôla son visage. Les flocons cessèrent de tomber autour de lui. Une sorte de Dôme le protégeait lui et une grande silhouette. De forme humanoïde. Pas un être qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Il était emmitouflé dans une cape rouge. Son visage était masqué par une capuche rouge ne laissant apparaître aucun de ses traits.

« Êtes-vous perdu maître nain ? Voulez-vous un coup de main ? » demanda l'inconnu.

Grunlek resta sur ses gardes. Il ne connaissait pas cet individu au pouvoir impressionnant et destructeur. Légèrement inquiet, l'héritier reprit la marche comme si de rien n'était. Il passa au côté de l'inconnu.

« Je dois trouver la route par moi-même. J'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut. »

L'inconnu sourit mesquinement sous sa capuche. Il attrapa entre ses doigts fins sa barbe de dandy et siffla à l'encontre de Grunlek, quand il fut à ses côtés.

« Vous savez. Je pourrais vous offrir vos plus profonds désirs. Peut-être, la puissance, le courage, la force ou alors, le respect de votre peuple et de votre père. »

Grunlek s'écarta d'un bond, il n'aimait pas être manipulé, ni même voir ses pensées être découverte. Surtout de la part d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam. Le prince tenta de garder son calme. Prêt à dégainer son arme si nécessaire. Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette personne. Son instinct lui disait de s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible.

Curieusement, Grunlek se surprit à répondre à l'individu :

« Je vous remercie de votre proposition, mais il s'agit de mon épreuve. Je dois me débrouiller seul pour prouver ma valeur. Je dois réussir cette épreuve par moi-même, sinon, elle n'aurait aucun sens. »

L'inconnu tourna les talons pour observer le nain héritier marcher dans la neige. Il applaudit le courage de ce dernier. Même si dans sa voix une once de déception était perceptible.

« Très bien. Sachez juste que le col est plus visible de ce côté. » souffla-t-il en éclairant le chemin idéal pour se rendre chez l'alchimiste. « Je vous laisse gérer vos petites affaires. J'espère que dans un futur proche je pourrais vous revoir. Peut-être même que vous rencontrerez un de mes enfants. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon voyage, Prince Grunlek Von Krayn. »

A l'énoncé de son nom et de son titre, Grunlek se retourna pour apercevoir que l'individu avait disparu. Le prince hésita. Une multitude de questions défilèrent dans sa tête. Avant que la raison de son voyage ne lui revienne à l'esprit : retrouver l'alchimiste.

Avec l'aide des informations de cet inconnu, Grunlek ne mit que quelques heures pour se rendre à sa demeure. C'était au fond d'une caverne dans la montagne, qu'il habitait. Une immense porte à double battant était son premier accueil. Grunlek frappa délicatement sur cette dernière avant de voir apparaître un être comme lui. L'œil en métal. Un air malicieux et un nombre d'années pesant sur son visage.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je me nomme Grunlek Von Krayn et je viens pour… » commença l'héritier avant de se faire interrompre par l'alchimiste.

« Je sais déjà qui tu es prince. Je sais aussi pourquoi tu es venu. Ta mère m'avait envoyé un message il y a bien des années. Entre mon garçon. »

Grunlek remercia l'alchimiste et découvrit des merveilles à lui en couper le souffle.

Vu de l'extérieur, la maison au sein de la montagne aurait pu paraître petite et rabougrie. Il était, en effet, souvent compliqué d'y faire tenir des poutres et autres meubles pour contenir tout le nécessaire pour vivre. Au mieux, les maisons pouvaient contenir un étage.

Mais dans cet espace, une dizaine d'étages étaient visibles. Un escalier en colimaçon résidait au centre de cet édifice, les poutres en métal maintenaient fermement les différents paliers des étages, où se baladaient des robots. Des créations à la fois mécaniques et magiques, des potions, des livres étaient visibles de là où il se trouvait. Des éclats de lumières colorées emplissaient l'endroit et rendaient la pièce plus chaleureuse et confortable que son château.

« Veuillez vous asseoir mon enfant. » souffla l'alchimiste en proposant un fauteuil à son invité.

Grunlek cessa son émerveillement et partit en direction de son hôte, ce dernier lui proposa une boisson et de quoi se ravitailler. L'alchimiste s'installa dans un gros fauteuil de ferrailles et de soie pour observer l'héritier.

« Vous connaissiez bien ma mère ? » demanda le prince un peu intimidé.

« Oui. Nous étions proches. Comme pouvaient l'être deux amis. Nous avons grandi ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte avec le roi. Je n'étais pas jaloux de son choix. Nous n'étions qu'amis. Mais, la vie semble être moins passionnante depuis qu'elle est partie. Cependant, tu n'es pas venue me voir pour cela. Tu es venu pour ton bras, n'est-ce pas. »

Grunlek hocha positivement de la tête.

« Ta mère m'a contacté dès ta naissance. Elle connaissait ma passion pour les sciences de la mécanique, mélangé à la magie des gemmes. Ma famille a beaucoup aidé des gens comme toi. Des souverains, des nobles, des individus à qui la nature leur a oublié un membre. Mon plus beau triomphe a été un cœur combinant mécanique et gemmes. »

« Vous pourrez m'aider alors ? Vous pouvez me rendre mon bras. »

L'alchimiste avala une grande gorgée de sa boisson. Il s'essuya doucement les moustaches, caressa sa barbe avant de questionner son patient.

« Pourquoi veux-tu ce bras ? Quel est ton objectif après l'avoir acquérit ? Ta mère m'a expliqué le contenu de cette lettre et je voudrais savoir ce que tu décides. La pose de ce bras sera extrêmement douloureuse, ta vie ne sera plus la même après cela. Des responsabilités énormes t'incomberont et je ne pourrais pas te promettre que ce dernier réagisse de manière tout à fait naturelle à tout jamais. Tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière après cela. »

Grunlek posa son regard vers la boisson chaude qui lui était servi. Il s'imaginait avec ce bras puissant, l'emportant au-delà des montagnes vers un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, un monde à découvrir. En même temps, une ombre obscurcit son tableau. Il devait faire un choix. La douleur n'était pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus, il la supporterait pour avoir le plaisir de goûter à cette ivresse que la vie lui a retirée. Mais que voulait-il réellement ? Partir de sa patrie ou rester auprès des siens, rester là, où sa mère est née, a vécu, à grandi, est morte.

« Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère mon garçon. Tu as déjà fait un long voyage pour venir me voir. Repose-toi le temps qui faudra. Je suis patient. Après tout, le temps nous en avons à foison. »

Ainsi, le prince resta quelques jours dans l'antre de l'alchimiste à réfléchir. Ils étaient loin de toute civilisation, dans la neige et le froid. Un repos et une mise à l'épreuve quant au choix qu'il va décider. Il n'aimait pas agir seul. Grunlek préférait écouter les points de vue différents pour poser ses arguments et ensuite choisir. Il observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre le paysage extérieur et vit avec grand étonnement, ses frères d'armes. Ces derniers avaient fait le chemin pour se rendre auprès de l'alchimiste, sans nul doute après un ordre du roi.

L'alchimiste avait, semble-t-il, prévu également cette arrivée après les quelques jours de réflexion de l'héritier, il avait déjà préparé des boissons pour ces derniers, dressé la table et préparé de quoi se sustenter. Une fois les invités accueilli, il laissa les amis discuter entre eux, pendant qu'il préparait quelques affaires.

« Je suppose que c'est mon père qui vous envoie. » souffla Grunlek après avoir accueilli ses amis.

« Oui. Il souhaite et je le cite que : ''tu arrêtes tes enfantillages et revient au palais pour préparer sa succession. '' » répondit Vorm sans aucune once de violence dans sa voix.

Larkr était ébloui par les merveilles technologiques et magiques de ce lieu, ou plutôt, son esprit s'enivrait à l'idée de la puissance qu'il pouvait acquérir avec l'aide de toutes ses inventions. Knerl n'était pas en reste, fouillant du regard l'endroit.

« Je sais que cela est compliqué à comprendre mes amis. Et je ne parle pas de frères d'armes. Pas de prince, ni de royaume. Mais je souhaite respecter les dernières volontés de ma mère »

« Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à quitter cet endroit ? » s'énerva Larkr « Tu as tout ce que n'importe quel nain souhaite : un royaume, un foyer, de l'or et de l'argent et surtout des amis. Pourquoi cherches-tu à explorer ce monde qui ne nous reconnaît pas en tant qu'être vivant ? »

La demande surprit Grunlek, Lars n'était pas du genre à demander des détails. Le prince pouvait lire dans le regard de ce dernier de la colère et de l'envie. Il comprenait ce sentiment. Lars jalousait le statut de Grunlek et souhaitait prendre sa place.

« Désolé, mais je continuerai mon chemin. J'ai quelque chose à découvrir dans ce monde extérieur, justement pour rendre notre royaume plus prospère. Je ne peux pas assurer un avenir à notre peuple, si je n'identifie pas ce qu'il y a en dehors. Comment pourrais-je le protéger des menaces extérieures en restant assis sur un trône. Ce n'est pas ma vision du monde. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je souhaite régner. »

« C'est de la folie ! » surenchérit Knerl.

« C'est son choix. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mark. Certains étaient révoltés, comme Knerl et Larkr, Grunlek et Vorm étaient à la fois interrogateurs et surpris.

« Je ne parle pas en tant que frère d'armes. Je parle en tant qu'ami. Je comprends son envie de partir et de parcourir ces terres. »

« Tu es conscient que si tu quittes ce royaume. Tu n'auras sûrement plus aucun moyen de revenir au trône. Qu'une guerre civile pourrait éclater. Et que le peuple n'aura plus de roi. » Insista Vorm.

Gunlek releva les yeux vers lui, on pouvait y lire toute sa détermination et sa volonté de partir. La peur était également présente, mais le prince l'acceptait volontiers comme compagne de voyage.

« Oui. J'ai choisi mon chemin. » souffla Grunlek.

Sur ces paroles, la décision de l'héritier fut irrévocable. Ses frères d'armes partirent, non sans un pincement de cœur pour Mark, afin d'avertir le roi de la nouvelle. L'alchimiste qui avait tout entendu de la discussion s'approcha de Grunlek.

« Nous allons pouvoir commencer à poser votre nouveau bras. »

L'opération allait être effectuée durant la nuit. De nombreuses machines étaient à ses côtés, des tubes étaient présents pour aider le nain à supporter la perte de sang. Quelques masques étaient prêts pour permettre à Grunlek de supporter mieux la douleur. Le futur patient observa le bras mécanique qu'avait préparé l'alchimiste. Il y découvrit que ce dernier pourrait servir aussi bien à la défense qu'à l'attaque, qu'il pourra charger un bouclier, tout comme servir d'arme, qu'un grappin y était intégré et beaucoup d'autres choses. Un petit espace permettait d'y insérer les fameuses gemmes de pouvoirs. Ce genre de bijou à la fois précieux et puissant, il allait puiser dans leur énergie afin de maintenir ce bras en vie. Comme l'aurait fait le sang de son corps.

La nuit était tombée assez rapidement, Grunlek était déjà sur la table d'opération. L'alchimiste lui avait proposé de l'endormir complètement, mais le patient avait refusé. Il voulait être conscient, même s'il allait souffrir, même s'il avait peur, il voulait être conscient de ses propres responsabilités. Afin de ne pas gêner davantage son ami, Grunlek se fit attacher les bras et les pieds. Il demanda également un bâillon dans la bouche, afin d'étouffer les cris.

À la lueur des bougies et éclats métalliques, l'opération pouvait commencer.

C'était une longue et douloureuse nuit. La chaire était tranchée avec précision par l'alchimiste. Des bruits de ferrailles, de succions, de flammes tournoyaient dans la pièce. La sueur du front de Grunlek se mêlait avec la perte partielle de son sang, son corps se faisait happer par cet appel mécanique et magique.

La douleur était forte, intense, il manqua de peu de s'évanouir par cette dernière. Cependant, quand il se sentait faillir, il repensait à sa mère, aux berceuses qu'elle lui chantait à tout ce qui les avait unis, à sa lettre qui l'avait fait venir ici. Il se rappelait également des mots durs et sévères de son père, de son regard froid et distant, de ses comparaisons avec ses autres frères d'armes. Les mots tournoyaient dans son esprit. Cela l'empêchait de réfléchir aux gestes que l'alchimiste effectuait.

Un bruit de craquement d'os se fit brutalement entendre. Grunlek sentit quelque chose de froid pénétrer son épaule. Il poussa un gémissement puissant tandis qu'il sentait son côté être de plus en plus lourd, comme si on venait de lui insérer une masse sur son épaule. Il tourna ses yeux remplis de larmes vers le côté de l'alchimiste. Il vit le bras mécanique être enfin en lui; associé à lui. Le chirurgien ouvrit la petite fente encore vide, pour accueillir les gemmes.

« Je vais y insérer les gemmes. Tu vas surement t'évanouir. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour la première fois. Ensuite, tu en auras l'habitude. Ne résiste pas. Laisse-toi aller. »

Tout doucement l'alchimiste posa les fameuses gemmes de pouvoir aux creux de cette fente. Soudain Grunlek sentit la masse s'animer, vivre et fusionner avec lui. Son esprit semblait assimiler le bras comme s'il avait toujours été là. Une douleur transperça son cerveau par le nombre d'informations entrantes. La puissance des gemmes eut comme conséquence de faire pousser un hurlement traversant les parois de cet antre.

De l'extérieur, entre la neige et le vent, l'inconnu était à nouveau présent. Il souriait en entendant les cris de Grunlek. Le golem venait de se réveiller. À ses pieds, un petit démon arriva, il tira sur le manteau rouge de l'inconnu, avant de demander dans une langue démoniaque :

« Maître Enoch ! Nous devons partir chercher d'autres servantes pour tenter de vous offrir des descendants. »

Enoch hocha légèrement la tête. Il donna un dernier coup d'œil vers l'antre avant de s'éclipser dans cette nuit noire.

A suivre...


	9. Chapitre 7 (corrigé)

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, avec un peu de retard voici la suite de notre aventure. ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous plaira !**_

 _ **Merci à Shueino pour la correction.**_

 _ **Et Merci à** **Illyrea2429 pour ton commentaire. Et oui, j'adore faire un lien avec les différents personnages. J'espère que tu aimera la suite.**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire dans l'ombre.**_

 ** _Bacciolino et cookie à vous._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le monde Inconnu.**

Le temps de la douleur était révolu, depuis quelques années, Grunlek Von Krayn n'était plus considéré comme le prince, l'héritier du trône, mais comme un habitant lambda de ce royaume. La population locale avait connaissance du départ du prince, une sorte de désarroi avait envahi le pays, cependant le roi avait insisté sur les affaires du royaume et qu'il trouverait un descendant digne de cette fonction, en attente que le prince revienne au pays. Les nains racontaient qu'il s'agissait d'un voyage initiatique, que c'était suite à la perte de sa mère, la reine que le prince avait décidé de partir. Seuls les frères d'armes, le roi, l'alchimiste et Grunlek connaissaient la véritable raison.

Pendant environ cinq années, Grunlek était resté auprès de l'alchimiste. Il s'entrainait à utiliser son bras. Il dut réapprendre à marcher : l'équilibre de son corps étant différent avec ce poids supplémentaire, il devait apprendre à l'utiliser pour des tâches quotidiennes : manger, ouvrir une porte, déplacer des objets, tenir une arme.

Petit à petit, jour après jour, Grunlek s'habitua à son bras. Il était fier d'avoir dépassé ses peurs et d'avancer en direction de sa voie, il put également travailler sur la mécanique, de l'alchimie et la cuisine, sans contrainte, sans peur d'être repris sur le fait qu'un nain ne devrait pas être au fourneau.

Il aimait le contact avec les flammes douces qui réchauffaient les petits plats. C'était un peu le loyer qu'il pouvait offrir à l'alchimiste pour le remercier de l'héberger, de lui enseigner le savoir qu'il désirait.

L'alchimiste prenait en note l'évolution du bras mécanique de Grunlek, l'individu appréciait apprendre de nouvelles connaissances, il aimait découvrir les effets qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus, de remédier aux problèmes et d'ajouter à ses notes personnelles les conséquences positives qu'il n'avait pas imaginées.

Cependant, Grunlek était encore poussé vers l'appel du monde extérieur, et l'alchimiste le savait parfaitement.

« Il faudra apprendre à user des pouvoirs de votre bras, pour déployer votre bouclier et user de sa puissance afin de vous rendre dans le monde extérieur. »

Il n'y avait aucune pointe de tristesse dans la voix de cet ami, juste une constatation. Grunlek fut surpris de le voir aussi ouvert à cette idée de laisser partir un porteur de cette magnifique création.

« Je sais que tu avais promis à ma mère de m'offrir ce présent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a offert en échange mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider. »

L'alchimiste l'attrapa par les épaules, il le regarda fixement dans les yeux, avec un sourire joyeux :

« Ne t'inquiète mon petit gars. J'ai reçu bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. »

Bien qu'il ne soit pas curieux, Grunlek demanda

« Je suis désolé de poser cette question. Mais qu'a offert ma mère en échange de ce bras. Je suppose que cela a dû coûter une fortune, du temps et beaucoup de savoir faire. »

L'alchimiste sourit, il tira d'une de ses sacoches un petit outil pour resserrer les vis d'un mini-golem de fer.

« Ta mère, la reine Hernia m'a offert deux choses importantes pour moi. La première était de te rencontrer et de voir ton évolution avec ce bras. Les connaissances de cette expérience me permettront d'aboutir à des recherches longues et complexes que j'avais entamées quand nous n'étions que des pisses-lait. La seconde… c'est un recueil de mémoire et d'expérience de nos ancêtres disparus, dans le royaume des humains, des elfes, des diables et des dieux. Ces ruines qui sont les marques de notre présence parmi eux, mais qui sont bien souvent ignorées. Toutes ses archives peu étudiées, car nos dirigeants ont peur de ce monde extérieur, que nous soyons tentés par diverses créatures et enclins à des guerres qui feront périr notre race. Si un jour tu reviens vers moi, promets-moi de me décrire en détail les découvertes que tu as faite. Ce sera la seule demande que je pourrais te faire. »

Grunlek avait alors conscience qu'au-delà des sentiments, l'alchimiste était quelqu'un appréciant les connaissances aux plus hauts points, sans pour autant l'utiliser à des fins bénéfiques ou destructrices. C'était une personne neutre, juste un gardien du savoir.

Durant le temps de l'entraînement et de l'apprentissage du combat avec son nouveau bras, Mark lui rendit visite. Il l'aida dans ses exercices et dans la préparation de son futur voyage, à sa grande surprise, Lars était également présent. Non pas pour l'empêcher de s'entraîner, non pas pour le faire revenir à la raison, plus par effet de jalousie et de test. Il voulait connaître l'étendue de puissance de ce bras., comme s'il enviait à nouveau cette position, comme s'il désirait ardemment devenir comme lui, réaliser un désir si profondément ancré en lui, qui transpirait au-delà de ses pores.

Grunlek ne se fit pas prier, il acceptait ses amis tels qu'ils étaient, avec leurs sentiments, leur propre rêve et leur tradition. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était qu'on respecte ses choix.

Le départ fut précipité pour le vagabond. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder et risquer de repousser son départ à cause de ses sentiments. Sans aucun bruit, tel un nuage, Grunlek déposa un mot afin de remercier l'alchimiste de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Il traversa les monts enneigés, pour se rendre à son sommet, la neige tombait faiblement. Grunlek fut surpris de découvrir dans cet endroit, l'inconnu qu'il avait rencontré il y a des années. Le voyageur releva son sourcil, d'un air interrogateur, avant de demander.

« Que me voulez-vous cette fois, étranger ? Vous savez déjà qui je suis, où je me dirige et sans nul doute la raison de mon voyage. Mais qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? »

L'étranger à la cape rouge souriait en voyant le nain perplexe. Il observa avec insistance le nouvel appendice de ce dernier, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix claire et audible.

« Je voulais juste vous avertir, prince destitué, que le monde dans lequel vous vous dirigez ne sera peut-être pas aussi tendre que vous le pensez, surtout avec les gens de votre espèce, ils vous prennent pour des créatures sans âmes, ni émotions. Cependant, je ne vous arrêterai pas dans votre voyage, loin de là ! Je souhaitais juste vous avertir que si un jour vous avez besoin d'un allié puissant, d'un maître pour vous enseigner l'art de vivre dans ce monde, je serais présent. Alors réfléchissez à mes paroles, et quand vous aurez besoin de moi, je le sentirai. Et je saurais où et quand vous retrouver. »

Grunlek n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'un vent violent s'anima devant lui. Une bourrasque de flamme enveloppa l'individu et le fit disparaître.

Un peu gêné par ces révélations, Grunlek se promit de réfléchir à cette rencontre. Il n'avait toujours pas toutes les cartes entre les mains, mais il se devait de garder l'esprit ouvert pour toutes sortes d'événements qui allaient se produire.

Le voyage fut long et fastueux pour le prince déshérité. La traversée des monts n'est pas chose aisée quand on est un nain et encore moins quand on est seul, mais Grunlek tenait bon. Il avait juste une seule idée en tête : voir le monde des humains, le monde des elfes et des autres créatures qui le peuple. Un rêve qui se réalisa quand au-delà de la neige, les premières forêts au climat tempéré apparaissaient. Il était désormais dans le Cratère, comme l'appelaient les voyageurs.

Sa première rencontre fut des marchands humains. Des voyageurs qui parcouraient les villes et villages pour vendre différents produits, pour permettre également à ceux qui ont moins de boutiques de pouvoir s'approvisionner afin de faire vivre leur ville.

Après 35 ans d'existence, Grunlek rencontra enfin les créatures s'appelant les humains. Ces personnes humanoïdes, plus grande que les nains, plus fin en corpulence, ayant une espérance de vie plus courte également. Le prince hésita à parler en premier. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la manière de se présenter auprès d'eux. Devait-il cacher son ascendance royale ? Devait-il se faire passer pour un voyageur également ? Ou un autre métier qui lui irait parfaitement ? Il se demandait également si leur système de civilisation se rapprochait du sien ou non ?

Ce fut alors l'un des marchands qui parla le premier :

« Vous êtes bien un nain ? Un de ces êtres mystiques qui habiterait dans les montagnes à chercher des trésors enfouis ? Ces créatures légendaires dont on dit que vous n'avez ni âme, ni émotion ? »

Grunlek eut un frisson en entendant les paroles de cette personne. Il avait annoncé cette phrase avec un ton à la fois froid et hautain, presque méprisant. Comme s'il était une créature inférieure. Le nain voyageur ne baissa pas sa garde, mais ne releva pas non plus toutes les remarques de cet homme. Il annonça simplement avec un grand sourire cette simple phrase.

« Je me nomme Grunlek Von Krayn. Je suis actuellement en voyage pour découvrir votre monde. Je suis un nain mécanicien et cuisinier à mes temps perdus. »

Notre ami reprit la route pour se rendre dans les différentes villes. Il proposa ses services en tant que cuisinier et mécanicien, au début, notre héros reçut beaucoup de remarques et de rumeurs sur sa race. Concernant sa longévité, s'il avait une âme, ou encore si ce dernier avait des sentiments. Les regards pesaient sur ses épaules, des regards voyeurs, peu discrets et bien souvent empli de méchancetés et d'envies, les êtres humains étaient ainsi faits. Afin de ne pas être blessé au plus profond de lui-même, Grunlek changea souvent de villes, pour ne pas souffrir au plus profond de son être et sentir son coeur être brisé en mille morceaux.

Un jour, Grunlek était en train de marcher en forêt. Il repensait à son royaume natal et à son choix. Il se demandait encore s'il avait bien fait. Son père n'avait-il pas raison d'avoir peur de ce monde extérieur. Depuis le début, il n'avait rencontré que des individus envahis par la haine, la colère, la tristesse et la jalousie. Il n'y avait pas réellement de communauté soudée dans la race des humains. Pas comme celle des nains, où tous juraient loyauté à leur souverain. Même si le trône était envié par certains. Les nains n'osaient pas bouger tant que le roi existait.

Grunlek avait 35 ans cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il voyageait de ville en ville, cherchant de quoi se payer ses frais de nourriture, couchage, vêtement etc…

Il faisait souvent des petits métiers de bricolage ou de cuisine. Parfois même il osait être un aventurier. Même si ce titre avait des consonances négatives aux oreilles du peuple.

Soudain, lors de sa traversée d'une forêt, Grunlek entendit un appel au secours. La voix d'une jeune femme qui semblait être en difficulté. Sans hésiter un instant, le nain se mit à courir vers l'origine de la voix. Il découvrit entre deux arbres, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux dorés être attrapé par des brigands de grands chemins.

« Allez, laisse-toi faire poulette ! Tu as un beau corps ! Tu devrais nous laisser en profiter. » souffla l'un de ces individus.

Au vu de sa tenue, Grunlek pouvait estimer que la jeune femme est une nomade. Elle avait une peau légèrement hâlée, des yeux d'un vert luisant et des vêtements amples pratiques pour voyager et conserver les nouveaux objets dans des grandes poches.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » supplia la jeune demoiselle.

Ni une, ni deux, Grunlek se rendit aux côtés des brigands. Doucement, il se mit à dire :

« Hé vous ! La demoiselle vous a demandés de la laisser tranquille. »

Le brigand se retourna pour observer l'intrus qui avait osé lui parler. Cependant, l'individu avait levé les yeux un peu trop hauts, il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer Grunlek. Le nain chargea son poing pour le fracasser dans les côtes du malfrat.

Le souffle coupé, le brigand tomba à genoux, tandis que ses collègues sortirent leurs armes. Ils étaient prêts à se battre pour savourer le plaisir des chairs. La jeune demoiselle délivrée de l'entrave de l'individu, se posta derrière le nain.

« Je vais en finir rapidement. Attendez-moi là. » soufflait Grunlek en attaquant les brigands.

Heureusement pour le mécanicien, ces derniers étaient fort médiocres. Il ne lui fallut que de deux ou trois coups avec son bras mécanique, ainsi que quelques transformations de cette entité pour les effrayer. Ces derniers partirent la queue entre les jambes, sans demander leur reste.

Une fois la menace écartée, notre ami au bras mécanique s'approcha de la demoiselle.

« Ils ne viendront plus vous importuner mademoiselle. N'ayez crainte. Je me nomme Grunlek Von Krayn. »

La jeune femme attrapa le bras de son sauveur et laissa couler des larmes de joie.

« Merci maître nain. Je me nomme Florence, nomade. »

Le cuisinier appris de la jeune trentenaire qu'elle était venu chercher quelques plantes, à la demande du chef de la tribu. Cette dernière accueillait beaucoup de personnes n'étant pas toujours acceptées dans la société humaine. Il pouvait s'agir de demis-élémentaires pourchassés par les églises. Les demi-diables, ou des personnes sans pouvoirs extraordinaires, mais ayant une apparence inquiétante pour le commun des mortels. Elle proposa au jeune nain de rencontrer le patriarche de sa tribu. Il lui offrit de quoi se rassasier et une protection si nécessaire au cours du voyage. elle lui donna un sifflet, qui lui permettrait d'appeler les nomades si ces derniers sont présents dans la région visitée.

Après quelques semaines de voyage avec ce groupe où il offrit sa puissance mécanique pour protéger les leurs, Grunlek continua son périple seul. Il marcha dans les plaines enneigées du Cratère et rencontra par le hasard de la vie, une nouvelle jeune femme. Surement la trentaine, comme Florence, elle possédait de beaux cheveux blancs comme la neige, ses yeux bleus étaient rougis par les larmes qui coloraient également ses joues. Son visage était également marqué par les traces de la fatigue et d'une certaine maigreur. Elle pleurait le long d'une rivière en attrapant un peu d'eau. Sans hésiter un instant, Grunlek s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. Je me nomme Grunlek Von Krayn. Vous semblez ne pas aller bien. Voulez-vous que je porte ce seau d'eau pour vous aider ? »

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes et tenta un petit sourire timide, elle le remercia de sa bonté.

« Bonjour maître nain. Je me prénomme Blanche. Merci de votre aide. Cela va m'être d'un grand secours. J'essaye de puiser de l'eau pour soigner mon mari. Il est alité depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Et j'ai peur pour lui. »

Grunlek accompagna Blanche dans son logement. Il l'aida dans les tâches simples, comme préparer les linges humides, fabriquer quelques décoctions pour le malade. C'était en effet un homme assez chétif, la peau fortement pâle, les yeux cernés observaient le nain, sans aucune méchanceté dans son regard, il avait même accepté dès le début l'aide de ce dernier. On pouvait même lire une sorte d'étincelle indiquant qu'il était rassuré, que sa belle et bien aimée n'était pas seule, il ne sentait pas de rivalité avec Grunlek.

Le cuisinier passa au fourneau à plusieurs reprises pour préparer des petites soupes, certes simple à préparer, mais consistantes. Il offrit cette denrée à Blanche afin que cette dernière ne tombe pas malade., il répéta le processus pendant plusieurs jours. Il cohabitait avec ces personnes pour les aider dans leur quotidien et s'assurer que Blanche n'aille pas au-delà de ses forces.

« Votre Mari ne pourra pas mieux aller si vous tombez malade. Je comprends votre inquiétude Blanche. Mais vous devriez vous reposer. » Entama Grunlek en donnant une écuelle de soupe à son hôte. « Je sais que cela est difficile. Mais je veillerai sur lui. Vous, reposez-vous. Accordez-vous un peu de repos. »

Blanche hocha négativement de la tête. Refusant de s'endormir. Craignant que son mari ne parte dans les bras de la mort pendant son sommeil.

« Blanche. » souffla le malade. « Je ne veux pas… te voir tomber malade aussi. Je t'en prie. Écoute Grunlek. Reposes-toi. Je ne partirai pas ainsi. Aie confiance en moi ! »

Les paroles rassurèrent légèrement la jeune femme qui accepta de prendre sur elle. Grunlek l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, avant de partir veiller le malade. Le nain comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de cette jeune femme. Il se rappelait de la mort de sa mère. De ce qu'il avait vécu, de ses sentiments.

« Grunlek. Je sais que demain sera ma dernière journée. Je vous en prie. Soutenez ma femme comme vous le pouvez. Je sais que vous devriez reprendre la route bientôt. Mais aidez là à accepter le deuil. Blanche est quelqu'un de très forte. Même si elle a besoin de temps, elle va accepter mon départ, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule. »

Grunlek hocha positivement de la tête. Cet homme qui était au seuil de la mort lui demandait une promesse, certes compliquée, mais pas impossible pour un être comme lui. Il savait que le départ s'approchait, qu'il allait devoir partir pour continuer la découverte de ce monde. Cependant, rester pour accepter le départ d'un proche. Grunlek comprenait ce besoin. Il avait ressenti cette douleur et pourrait soutenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait Blanche.

La nuit parue courte pour notre mécanicien. À l'aube, il alla réveiller Blanche pour l'avertir de ce qui allait se produire. Le malade respirait avec grande peine. Comme son père l'avait fait pour lui, Grunlek soutenait Blanche dans les derniers instants. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le mari était cependant serein. Il attrapa au creux de ses doigts ces perles d'eau salée. Il chantonna quelques paroles qui avaient séduit sa femme à leur première rencontre. Quand le souffle se faisait plus rare, que la main devenait molle, Blanche approcha son visage de celui de son mari. Avec une grande délicatesse, elle échangea un ultime baiser, mélangé avec le sel de ses larmes. Elle voulait lui faire ses derniers adieux. Que l'âme de son bien-aimé parte le cœur et l'esprit léger.

« Pardonne-moi… »souffla une dernière fois le mourant « … de ne pas avoir pu te donner un enfant. »

« Non, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. » pleura Blanche. « J'ai été aimée plus que raison. Merci pour tout, Esther. »

Tel un souffle sur la frêle flamme d'une bougie, l'étincelle de la vie d'Esther disparut. Signe qu'il avait quitté ce monde. Symbole de la fin d'une vie.

Le silence était maître dans la ferme de Blanche. Les larmes essayaient d'être contenues. Avant de partir en un flot de cris et de gouttes.

Doucement, Grunlek referma les paupières de cet être. Il savait que ce moment était difficile, complexe. Il sentait la fragilité de la vie être encore plus intense chez les humains. Ce temps éphémère de leur existence leur permettait cependant également de vivre plus intensément les joies, les douleurs, les pleurs et tout ce qui peuplait leur être. Le nain accompagna Blanche dans cette épreuve, il devient son confident., l'épaule sur lequel, elle pouvait se reposer. Ce n'était pas un sentiment amoureux comme elle l'avait ressenti avec Esther, mais bien, de l'amitié et de la confiance. Quelques jours, quelques semaines se sont passées avant que la cicatrice se referme suffisamment pour laisser le nain partir.

« Je comprends votre décision maître nain. Vous étiez juste venu pour m'aider quand j'étais dans le besoin. Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. Je vous suis à jamais reconnaissante de tout ce que vous avez accompli pour Esther et moi. J'espère que les esprits seront avec vous. Que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez dans notre monde. »

Armé de ses affaires, sac sur le dos, Grunlek reparti en voyage dans les différentes régions du Cratère. Il s'arrêta à bon nombre de villes et villages. Il fit connaissance avec différents types d'individus. Il fit différents métiers, que ce soit de la mécanique, un peu d'alchimie ou alors de la cuisine. Il essayait d'aider au mieux le peuple qu'il voulait découvrir.

Bien sur, il devait faire face aux préjugés de certaines langues de vipères comme : les nains sont radins, ils sont souvent bourrés, ils n'ont pas d'âmes, ni de sentiments, ils aiment vivre dans des grottes. Tous ces mots passèrent au-dessus de la tête du nain. Grunlek ne prêta plus attention à ces paroles d'ignares qui se croient au-dessus des autres.

Pendant des années, il parcourut le monde. Il offrait ses services à ceux qui le souhaitait, il ignorait ceux qui le critiquaient, il encourageait ceux qui l'aidaient. Mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir un fort lien avec les humains, comme si une barrière infranchissable les opposait et les empêchait d'aller au-delà de leurs races, comme si un frein invisible les empêchait de partager davantage de connaissance. Peut-être par la peur de faire souffrir le nain, de la perte d'une amitié avec un humain ? Car la longévité était souvent en cause.

Une trentaine d'années était passée, Grunlek avait souvent retrouvé Blanche et Florence, les seules humaines acceptant d'aller au-delà des -apparences pour apprendre à se connaître, à s'apprécier et à accepter cette amitié. C'est à cet âge où les jeunes femmes deviennent des anciennes pour les jeunes générations, que Grunlek comprend mieux la difficulté de cette amitié. Lui était encore jeune et fougueux, qu'elles étaient plus proches de retrouver la faucheuse.

C'est dans cette période de sa vie, alors qu'il était en route pour retrouver les nomades que Grunlek fit connaissance d'un jeune homme à l'armure blanche. Un léger rayon de lumière l'éblouissait dans la forêt. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années était en train de combattre des vers de plus de trois mètres de haut, visiblement, le "guerrier" essayait de protéger des voyageurs effrayés, mais les vers étaient fort nombreux. Sans aucune hésitation, Grunlek posa ses affaires au sol et se précipita dans la mêlée. Son bras mécanique en avant, il donna un coup de poing sur l'une de ses créatures, elle recula précipitamment en sentant le contact avec le métal froid.

« Je couvre votre droite jeune homme ! » hurla Grunlek.

« Merci maître nain. » souffla le "guerrier".

Les deux individus continuèrent leur combat et y mirent fin rapidement. Les voyageurs se précipitèrent en direction du "guerrier", les yeux larmoyant de joie et des présents en main.

« Tenez messire Eduard de Silverberg ! Heureusement qu'un paladin de l'église de la lumière était là pour nous sauver ! Tenez pour vous remercier. »

Grunlek ne prêta pas attention aux voyageurs, il retourna chercher ses affaires quand il entendit le paladin répondre.

« Je n'étais pas seul dans ce combat. Vous devriez remercier également ce maître nain. Seul, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu le dessus sur ces créatures. »

À ces mots, Grunlek sentit le rouge teinté ses joues. Il avait eu l'habitude d'être ignoré et rarement remercié. Le nain se retourna pour saluer ce paladin qui l'avait remercié, un homme d'une des églises, il en connaissait quelques-unes et rarement ces dernières lui ont fait bon écho.

« Pourrais-je vous demander votre nom, Maître Nain ? » demanda Eduard.

« Grunlek. nain mécanicien et cuisinier à mes temps perdus. »

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Le courant passa rapidement entre les deux guerriers. Eduard partagea sa route avec celle du nain pour aller en direction des nomades. Grunlek apprit que le paladin de la lumière était encore qu'un novice, qu'il devait encore accomplir beaucoup de faits et aller souvent en guerre, qu'il avait un frère aîné, un neveu, un fils et une femme. Mais il voyait rarement sa famille, étant souvent au front ou en mission pour répandre la lumière dans les différentes villes et villages.

N'étant qu'un novice et le benjamin de la famille, Eduard avait des missions bien moins importantes que son frère aîné. Cependant, ce statut ne l'avait jamais gêné, à 25 ans, le jeune homme était déjà bien comblé par la vie. Grunlek découvrit en cet homme quelqu'un d'intègre, d'honnête et droit. Calme et patient, prêt à se battre pour la noble cause, cependant, cet homme avait également des défauts. Il suivait bien souvent les ordres de son église sans chercher la raison qui les pousse à agir. Aussi, pour lui, les démons étaient des créatures malveillantes. Il fallait les éradiquer de la surface de cette terre. Il était un peu plus ouvert d'esprit avec les demi-élémentaires. Les enfants des dieux, comme l'aimaient les appeler ses supérieurs.

Peu de temps plus tard, Eduard et Grunlek retrouvèrent Florence, doyenne des nomades à l'âge respectable de 60 ans, elle était devenue la matriarche de la troupe qui était composée de demi-élémentaire, de créatures hybrides et humanoïdes et que Florence accueillait sans aucun souci. Le paladin avait reçu comme mission de contacter cette troupe de nomade, avec qu'il avait déjà eu affaire. Afin que ces derniers se rangent dans le camp des églises. Depuis quelques années déjà, Eduard jouait les intermédiaires entre l'église de la lumière et cette troupe. Chacun avait ses exigences. Chacun avait aussi son point de vue. Rarement l'église de la lumière laissait une telle négociation en cours, souvent, il tranchait dans la question avec les armes. Mais certains supérieurs trouvaient que du sang avait assez coulé et que d'autres alliés, pouvaient être plus utiles que des ennemis. Surtout si ces derniers étaient des ''enfants des dieux".

Au début, Eduard avait le même état d'esprit que ses supérieurs. Les ''enfants des dieux" étaient des outils pour les êtres humains sans pouvoir. Mais au fur et à mesure des rencontres, des discussions avec Florence, la matriarche humaine de la tribu, il eut un autre regard sur le monde. Un autre regard sur l'église.

« Mon ami Grunlek. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Avec comme escorte messire le paladin Eduard de Silverberg . »

Grunlek accepta l'accueil de son amie. Ensemble, le trio discuta des négociations en cours. Grunlek posa son avis sur la question.

« Je crois que vous devez garder à l'esprit que le monde regorge de nombreuses connaissances hors de votre portée. » expliqua le nain. « Je suis justement en voyage pour apporter à mon peuple ce qu'il refuse de découvrir. Si vous restez campé sur vos positions, vous serez comme nous. Cloisonné dans nos traditions, nos règles et notre civilisation vieillie, elle est en train de mourir à petit feu. Ne laissez pas vos portes fermées, découvrez le monde et ce qu'il a vous raconté. »

Les sages paroles portèrent ses fruits, Eduard de Silverberg fut convaincu après avoir entendu l'histoire de ce mécanicien. Grunlek cacha la partie royale de sa vie, il déforma quelques propos pour que l'on ne devine pas son ascendance. Mais dans les grandes lignes, il fit découvrir son peuple aux humains, demi-élémentaires et autres créatures hybrides.

Riche de ses enseignements, Eduard de Silverberg retourna auprès de son église pour apporter le fruit des négociations. Une alliance avec la troupe de nomade. Une protection pour eux. Mais en même temps, ces derniers devront s'occuper des demi-élémentaires et créatures hybrides capables de contrôler leur pouvoir et pouvant être utile à la société.

Grunlek reprit lui aussi la route après avoir marché aux côtés de Florence. Il reprit son chemin vers les forêts et les plaines fraîches de l'hiver. Il voulait revoir son amie Blanche entendre ses expériences et l'aider dans les tâches quotidiennes. Comme il le faisait souvent quand il revenait dans la région.

Sur le chemin, en forêt, Grunlek sentit l'odeur du sang lui titiller les narines. Il vit à quelques pas de lui, des hommes vêtus de tenue sombre. Le visage masqué par un tissu aussi noir que la nuit et portant chacun dans leur main des lames acérées. Ils étaient en train de se battre, contre un homme à la longue chevelure ébène, portant un vêtement large, un style de vêtement qu'il ne connaissait pas. On aurait dit un drap qui était découpé pour laisser de la place à chacun de ses membres. Mais en même temps, lors de son combat, ce tissu semblait voler comme des ailes de papillons.

Le papillon semblait être blessé. Du sang coulait sur son vêtement bleuté. Son visage fin et délicat laissait transparaître des gouttes de transpiration, de la douleur et de la fatigue.

Les êtres parlaient dans une langue que le nain ne connaissait pas, malgré son âge avancé. Cependant, à la tournure des événements, Grunlek comprenait parfaitement que l'homme papillon était en grande difficulté. Sans prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir, Grunlek sortit de sa cachette pour aller devant l'homme papillon.

« Courez ! Je m'occupe de les retenir ! »

Il ne fallait pas dire deux fois à cet homme papillon, il prit rapidement son envol pour se diriger dans la direction opposée de ses assaillants. Ces derniers se préparèrent à le poursuivre en hurlant en langage nain :

« Messire nain, vous devriez vous mêler de vos affaires. »

Grunlek arma son bras et frappa d'un coup sec contre l'un des ninjas. Ce dernier sentit ses os craquer sous l'effet du poing en métal. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en gémissant de douleurs.

« Mes affaires sont actuellement ici. Vous allez me dire exactement ce qui se passe. Sinon, vous allez tâter de mon poing. »

« Très bien. Vous l'aurez voulu maître nain. » beugla un second ninja en s'approchant d'une manière rapide. Presque invisible pour le commun des mortels. Il se déplaçait telle une ombre dans la nuit.

Silencieux et efficace, il tira une lame pour la planter non loin de Grunlek, comme pour lancer un ultime avertissement avant de lancer la véritable offensive.

Grunlek n'avait pas vu d'ennemis aussi dangereux depuis bien longtemps. Le danger était présent, il devait faire appel à la puissance de son bras mécanique pour tenter de contrer les attaques de cet adversaire. Si l'homme avait la capacité physique de se déplacer aussi rapidement et discrètement, Grunlek allait quant à lui puiser dans sa nature naine, Forte et résistante comme la pierre. Il déploya le bouclier de son bras, le plaça au niveau de la tête avant de sentir la lame de son adversaire se planter dessus. Sans attendre, il le poussa aussi violemment qu'il le pouvait, contre un arbre. Un horrible craquement résonna dans la forêt. Un cri de douleur, du sang coulant de sa bouche et l'ombre tomba dans l'inconscience.

Grunlek sentait bien qu'il y avait d'autres ombres autour de lui. Combien précisément ? Il ne savait pas. Il était en danger. Il pouvait se faire éliminer. Il voyait d'un coup d'œil rapide des effets de lumière provoqués par les rayons de lumière contre les lames de ses adversaires. Une sorte de code entre eux pour leur plan. Grunlek se tenait prêt à combattre. À résister à nouveau. Quand soudain, toutes les lumières cessèrent.

Un seul individu se posa au sol pour observer le nain.

« Nous vous laissons la vie sauve pour cette fois. Maître nain. L'homme que nous voulions éliminer doit être mort à l'heure où nous parlons. Ses blessures sont trop importantes pour qu'il puisse être encore vivant. Si nous vous revoyons dans nos pattes. Nous serons dans l'obligation de vous éliminer. »

« Je serais prêt à me battre contre vous. » souffla Grunlek, non intimidé par les menaces proférées.

L'individu haussa doucement les épaules avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Au pas de course, Grunlek se dirigea vers le sentier tracé de sang. Il espérait que l'individu avait menti. Mais au fur et mesure qu'il marchait dans la neige rougeoyante, il voyait le chemin qu'il prenait habituellement pour rendre visite à Blanche. Il savait qu'elle avait une jeune demoiselle à ses côtés, cependant, il craignait pour leur vie. Et si l'individu était terrifié au point de prendre les jeunes femmes en otage. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré cette jeune Lucia dont Blanche lui parlait. Il courait à en perdre l'haleine, pour voir devant la porte de Lucia une traînée de sang. C'était là que les traces s'arrêtaient, des traces immenses, l'homme devait être dans un piteux état.

Doucement, la peur au ventre, Grunlek entrouvrit lentement la porte. Il prépara à charger l'arbalète si nécessaire. À l'ouverture de la porte, il sentit la douce chaleur de la pièce l'aspirer. Il sentit la douce odeur d'une soupe en train de mijoter. Il entendit une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

« Ce petit bonhomme est aussi frêle qu'une pucelle ! »

Le franc parlé de la paysanne étonna Grunlek qui ouvrit la porte grandement. La dame rousse s'arma d'une poêle, prête à bondir vers l'intrus qui avait osé pénétrer la pièce.

« Lucia ! C'est mon ami Grunlek. Ne lui fait pas de mal. » souffla Blanche, calme et assise sur son tabouret.

À quelques centimètres du nez du nain, la poêle de Lucia se figea. Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse, avant de ranger son arme de prédilection.

« Excusez-moi monsieur Grunlek ! Je m'appelle Lucia. J'avais peur que ce soit un autre mercenaire, ou un brigand qui vienne prendre notre ferme. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser mademoiselle. Je comprends que vous souhaitiez protéger votre foyer. J'aurais fait de même à votre place. »

Le nain découvrit allongé dans le lit, l'homme qu'il venait de rencontrer. Inconscient, il avait été soigné visiblement par les deux dames.

« Je suis rassuré qu'il ne vous soit rien arriver. J'ai vu les traces de sang aux côtés de votre maison. J'ai eu peur qu'un drame se soit produit. Mais au vu de la force de Dame Lucia… »

« Appelez-moi Lucia, Grunlek. » souriait la rousse.

« Lucia donc, au vu de votre force, je crois que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. »

Grunlek resta quelques instants avec les deux hôtes de cette maison. Il parla de ses voyages avec Blanche pendant que Lucia s'occupait du blessé. Autour d'une bonne soupe chaude, Blanche accueillit son vieil ami, ils repensaient à leur passé en commun, Grunlek était rassuré de savoir que Lucia était auprès de son amie, elle qui avait vécu seule, perdant l'amour de sa vie dans ses plus jeunes années, elle qui n'avait pas de descendance. Blanche n'avait eu pour soutien que Grunlek pendant des années. Il parcourait les terres et de temps à autre faisait une halte dans sa ferme. Il prenait des nouvelles, s'assurait qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Blanche lui offrait le gîte et le couvert quand il passait dans la région.

« Je dois remplir quelques quêtes dans la région. Je viendrais vous rendre visite prochainement. » expliqua Grunlek en sortant dans la froide neige.

« Attendez Grunlek ! » hurla Lucia.

Le nain stoppa sa marche pour observer la jeune femme chercher dans ses affaires une écharpe. Elle le mit au cou du mécanicien.

« Les journées sont de plus en plus froides en ce moment. Je me doute que vous en avez l'habitude, mais on ne sait jamais. Cela pourra vous servir. »

Grunlek fut ravi de ce présent. Il l'enroula autour de son cou et sourit à Lucia, il la remercia de sa générosité et de sa bienveillance.

Dans la neige et le vent, Grunlek chercha des informations, des traces de passages des assassins qu'il avait rencontrés dans le bois. Il voulait avoir le maximum d'informations concernant cette équipe, afin de déterminer si l'homme pouvait ramener un grand danger à Lucia et Blanche. Il appréciait leur hospitalité, et même si Lucia savait se défendre, Grunlek savait que tout ceci serait insuffisant.

Ces assassins avaient presque le dessus sur lui. Alors qu'il avait de l'entraînement, des armes et surtout de la force. Il aurait pu demander à cet homme plus d'explication. Mais cela n'aurait-il pas mis davantage Lucia et Blanche en danger ?

Grunlek parcourait les villes et villages aux alentours avec cette quête en tête. Il demandait aux commerçants, aux habitants, aux mercenaires, il n'apprit pas grand-chose de ce groupe d'individus. Juste qu'il s'agissait, comme il le pensait à des assassins, qu'ils ne venaient pas de la même région et qu'ils devaient être discret pour ne pas laisser autant d'informations.

Certains aubergistes ont même prétendu que ces assassins étaient souvent au service des plus hautes sphères. Qu'ils tuaient pour gagner leur vie et qu'ils savaient tout sur tout. Après des mois de recherches, Grunlek n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Il retourna dans les bois pour réfléchir.

« Vous avez l'air d'être bien pensif Maître Nain. » souffla une voix familière dans le dos de Grunlek.

Le mécanicien se retourna pour voir face à lui, Eduard de Silverberg accompagné par la troupe de nomade.

« Eduard ? Florence ? Que faites-vous ici ? » s'étonna Grunlek.

« L'église de la lumière m'a demandé de venir jusqu'ici, car un clan que nous recherchons serait dans les parages. Un clan de mercenaire très dangereux. Je suis là pour enquêter et de déterminer si les informations sont justes ou non. »

« Mon clan passe ici à chaque période. Nous ne restons pas longtemps, mais cela aide pour les échanges de marchandises et cela nous permet de gagner quelques pièces. Sur la route, nous avons croisé Messire Eduard de Silverberg et nous lui avons proposé de l'accompagner. Mes enfants et moi nous pourrions vous aider dans vos recherches et toi, mon ami Grunlek. Que viens-tu faire ici ? » demanda sagement Florence.

Grunlek expliqua brièvement ce qu'il avait croisé à son arrivée. Les assassins, l'homme victime, Blanche et Lucia et ses recherches dans les environs.

« Je vois que nous avons la même quête. Il serait plus judicieux de rencontrer cet homme. Il pourra peut-être nous parler davantage. Pourrais-tu nous emmener jusqu'à la maison et demander une entrevue ? » questionna Eduard.

Ainsi, Grunlek, Florence et Eduard se rendirent à la ferme de Blanche. À l'extérieur, assis sur un banc, emmitouflé dans son grand vêtement ample, les cheveux attachés en une longue tresse, l'homme observa les nouveaux arrivants, d'un regard méfiant à leur encontre. Avant de reconnaître le nain qu'il avait rencontré.

« Vous êtes le nain qui m'a sauvé il y a des mois de cela ? » demanda l'homme aux traits fins.

« Je suis Grunlek. nain mécanicien. Nous voudrions vous parler de ce qui vous est arrivé et en savoir plus sur ceux qui vous ont attaqué. »

L'homme se pinça les lèvres, comme s'il désirait ardemment livrer ses secrets, mais à la fois, dans son regard, on pouvait y lire toute la méfiance envers ces personnes. Ce qui était parfaitement logique, il ne les connaissait pas. Pourquoi livrerait-il des informations à de parfaits inconnus ? Soudain, Blanche sortit de la petite ferme, avec une boisson chaude en main.

« Yuki, je viens t'apporter ton infusion et… » commença-t-elle avant de découvrir la petite troupe. « Oh ! Grunlek. Comment vas-tu ? Je vois que tu étais en pleine discussion avec Yuki. Vous voudriez peut-être discuter à l'intérieur. Il fera plus chaud, vous serez mieux installé. »

Avant même qu'Eduard ne puisse se présenter, que Grunlek puisse accorder ses salutations à son ami, Yuki se releva, attrapa la boisson et sourit à Blanche.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Blanche. Nous allons parler de choses et d'autres puis je reviendrais. Reposez-vous bien au chaud, ma bonne mère. »

Ensemble, le petit groupe se dirigea dans un coin isolé, à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets. Le dos tourné aux nouveaux venus, Yuki délivra les informations.

« Je me nomme Yuki Kory. J'étais autrefois une sorte de mercenaire. J'étais engagé par de riches personnes pour éliminer les membres discrètement. J'étais le bras droit d'une guilde se nommant : les ombres faucheuses. On me surnommait, le gentleman de Glace. »

Yuki fit une pause dans ses explications. Il se retourna pour voir les réactions de chacun. Il put lire sur le visage de Florence, une certaine compréhension et de l'écoute. Eduard avait les bras croisés en attente de la suite de l'histoire, tandis que Grunlek semblait réfléchir à leur première rencontre.

« Un jour, nous avons rencontré un liseur d'avenir. Il avait annoncé la fin de cette guilde. Que cette dernière serait réduite à néant par un de leur propre membre. »

« Je suppose qu'il s'agissait de vous ? » demanda Eduard.

« D'après le devin, oui. À cette époque, je ne réfléchissais pas à l'avenir. Je vivais jour après jour. Je n'ai pas eu ni d'enfance malheureuse, ni d'enfance joyeuse. Je survivais avec ce groupe. Je le suivais. J'obéissais aux ordres pour le bien de cette communauté. Jusqu'à ce que cette personne leur mette cette idée en tête. »

« Alors les hommes qui vous poursuivaient ?! Ils voulaient vous éliminer ? » questionna Grunlek.

« En effet. Le chef du clan a envoyé de nombreux hommes à ma suite. J'en ai éliminer quelques-uns pour ma propre survie. J'ai commencé à comprendre un peu mieux les mots : cible, victime, proie. »

« ça doit être le comble pour un tueur de se retrouver la proie. » sourit Eduard.

Yuki ne releva pas cette petite pique, haussant légèrement les épaules. Il regarda vers le ciel gris, remplis de nuage cotonneux où devait s'accumuler la neige.

« Au début, je ne savais pas comment je pouvais m'en sortir. Devais-je repartir en voyage, en exil pour éviter que d'autres personnes ne deviennent des cibles. Comme moi. J'ai appris à vivre autrement. À voir le monde sous un autre angle. J'ai appris le véritable sens du mot : "amour". Cela ne rachètera pas mes péchés ! Ni même mes crimes. Je serais prêt à endosser tous les châtiments pour ce que j'ai causé. Mais, j'ai d'avantage peur que les criminels reviennent à la surface et éliminent… ma famille. »

Eduard semblait être ravi de toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession. Il allait pouvoir enfin mettre un visage, un nom et peut-être une structure, des éléments pour que l'église de la lumière puisse enfin vaincre ces malfrats. Le paladin allait se préparer à embarquer l'ancien tueur.

Grunlek observa alors Florence. La matriarche s'avança plus vite que le paladin, pour prendre les mains du jeune homme et dire d'une voix douce.

« Vous avez trouvé votre but de vie. Vous étiez une âme égarée. Un être sans avenir. Quelqu'un vous a sauvé et vous voyez le monde différemment. Mes hommes et moi nous allons vous aider à protéger votre famille. »

« Que ! QUOI ! » hurla Eduard aux côtés de Florence. « C'est un tueur ! Mentir doit être sa spécialité ! C'est l'un des membres fondateurs de cette guilde et vous voulez l'aider ! »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Florence.

« Mais attendez ! Vous allez mettre en danger des tas de population juste pour un homme ? J'ai la possibilité d'arrêter ces tueurs et vous voulez encore qu'on les aide ? Qu'on aide quelqu'un dont les mains sont tachées de sang ? »

« Vous aussi, vous avez les mains tachées de sang de démon et autres créatures dites "hérétiques". Parfois même des demi-élémentaires. Et pourtant notre tribu a accepté de vous écouter et écouter la proposition des vôtres. » enchérit la matriarche.

Eduard baissa les yeux, honteux de son passé mais également las de devoir négocier à nouveau avec la dame, aux mots aiguisés. Il leva les yeux vers Grunlek. Dans un soupir il demanda :

« Que feriez-vous Maître Nain dans cette situation ? »

Grunlek réfléchissait à toute l'histoire, à ce qu'il avait vu et les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées. Il connaissait parfaitement Blanche, quand ils les avaient croisés, elle n'avait pas paru être sur la défensive, ni même menacée. Elle était au contraire radieuse et pleine de vie. Comme dans les meilleurs jours où il a vécu avec elle.

« Je pense que l'on a tous le droit d'avoir une seconde chance. Par ailleurs, si les tueurs attaquent de nouveau, il sera plus utile que nous le protégions lui et sa famille. La manœuvre est risquée, mais si votre histoire est vraie, alors ils reviendront tentés de vous éliminer. À ce moment, nous pourrons les attraper et éradiquer à la racine le clan qui sévit. Dans le pire des cas, si Monsieur Kory nous ment, nous savons où le retrouver et nous interviendrons à trois pour protéger la population. »

Ainsi un groupe fut créé pour tenter d'éradiquer un mal qui sévit sur le cratère. Une mission de protection également pour cette famille et les gens habitant dans les alentours. Une union entre les êtres dotés de pouvoirs, l'église de la lumière et un nain. C'était le premier groupe que Grunlek rejoignait.

A suivre...


	10. Chapitre 8

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite de cette histoire, un peu plus tôt que prévu.**_

 ** _Bacciolino et cookie à vous._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : La beauté et la cruauté du temps.**_

Cela faisait maintenant des années que le groupe était formé. Grunlek, Florence et Eduard passaient à tour de rôle dans la ville où habitait Yuki, à la recherche du fameux groupe d'assassins. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas rester tout le temps groupé, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais également pour avoir un œil plus ouvert à tout changement. Ainsi, les missions s'enchaînèrent. Florence accueillait des nouveaux arrivant dans sa tribu. Eduard veillait sur certains festivals dans les contrées et Grunlek se chargeait de mission de cuisine ou de mécanique pour les riverains de tous horizons.

Le temps avait permis à ces trois personnes de mieux se connaître et de s'apprécier. Parfois, ils faisaient route ensemble sous la même bannière, pour protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. Il ne s'était pas donné de nom. Pas de symbole pour signifier leur alliance. C'était un lien invisible qui les unissait, malgré leur race, leur place dans la société et leur âge.

Cependant, le monde n'était pas aussi clément avec eux.

Un jour, Grunlek et Florence furent convoqués par Eduard dans cette ville. Il avait une annonce importante à faire à ses collègues. Un doute dans son cœur qu'il devait expliquer après avoir été en mission.

« Je devais protéger deux jeunes femmes. Elles étaient parties prier les dieux pour leur remercier les abondantes récoltes de l'année. J'avais fait la promesse à un boulanger, Léonard Lennon. Il attendait le retour de sa dulcinée. Ses yeux ne brillaient que pour elle. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas su la protéger. Un démon, Enoch, est apparu devant moi. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il a emporté la jeune demoiselle. Moi qui étais censé les combattre, je me suis trouvé misérable. Quand j'ai retrouvé ce boulanger. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire toute la vérité. Je ne savais pas ce que ferait ce démon. J'ai… Je lui ai demandé de l'oublier. De mentir et de la prétendre morte. J'ai osé dire cela aux parents de cette femme. J'ai menti. Et je me sens doublement coupable. »

Florence posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du paladin. La vie ne semblait pas être facile non plus pour un paladin. Grunlek aurait voulu demander la raison qui lui avait poussé à mentir. Mais il sentit qu'il ne devait pas la poser. Qu'il ne pouvait qu'être un socle pour l'aider à supporter cet échec.

« Je tenterai de trouver sa trace. De venger ce boulanger. Chaque année, j'irais déposer une gerbe sur sa tombe afin de garder en mémoire mon échec et ne pas reproduire cette erreur. » souffla le paladin.

« Je t'accompagnerai alors. » répondit Grunlek, le regard doux et réconfortant.

Le soutien fut offert au paladin et Grunlek tenait sa promesse envers son ami. D'autres événements s'étaient également produit par les bienfaits du temps.

Notre ami nain mécanicien revenait souvent voir la famille de Yuki et Lucia Kory. Il avait été heureux de découvrir que ces deux êtres s'étaient mariés, que le passé avait effacé les habitudes de l'ancien assassin afin d'être un fermier respectable et un père bien aimé. Blanche était ravie de voir gambader dans sa ferme autrefois si calme, deux petits enfants. Quand Grunlek repassa voir la famille pour prendre de leur nouvelle, que fut sa surprise en découvrant un nouveau né dans les bras de Yuki.

« Il se nomme Shinddha Kory. Cela signifie homme de glace dans mon pays. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir des enfants. De si beaux enfants. » souriait Yuki.

Grunlek était stupéfait par le petit être dans les bras de cet homme. Le nourrisson semblait si fragile, si tranquille, si paisible. Il faisait penser à une petite poupée de porcelaine. Grunlek n'avait pas l'habitude de voir d'aussi jeunes êtres, après tout, chez les nains, la natalité était quelque chose de très rare et sur la route, il n'avait pas l'occasion de croiser des nouveaux nés ou nourrissons, des enfants certes, mais pas des êtres si petits .

« Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? » proposa Yuki.

« Je ne sais pas si… » commença Grunlek inquiet d'avoir une telle responsabilité dans ses bras.

Il avait l'habitude de porter des objets lourds, forts, puissants, des armes, des épées, des boucliers, des gens adultes et peu fragiles, pour les aider à sortir de situations difficiles. Le nain avait peur que son bras mécanique ne puisse blesser le bambin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami. » souriait Blanche. « Nous sommes là pour te guider et te montrer la manière de le prendre. »

Aidé par Blanche et Yuki, Grunlek entreprit le portage de Shinddha dans ses bras. Il posa le corps du nourrisson le long de son bras mécanique. La main soutenant la frêle tête tandis que le reste du corps pose tout son poids sur l'avant-bras du nain. Un poids plume que Grunlek n'aurait jamais imaginé. Posé contre son torse, Grunlek put voir les mimiques de Shinddha. Le nouveau-né semblait chercher un peu de chaleur dans les habits de cet être inconnu. Il râlait un peu face à l'odeur de cette nouvelle personne. Sa main malhabile cherchait quelque chose sur lequel se tenir. Il trifouilla légèrement la barbe de Grunlek, avant que ce dernier ne pose sa main sur les toutes petites menottes du petit. La minuscule main agrippa l'un des doigts de Grunlek. Doucement, il fit descendre la main du mécanicien vers sa petite bouche pour se mettre à le téter comme il le ferait avec son pouce ou le sein de sa mère.

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. » s'amusait Yuki.

En effet, le bambin avait terminé de chercher du réconfort sur le bras mécanique de Grunlek et s'endormit paisiblement sur ce dernier. Tranquille et doux. Se rapprochant des vêtements du nain pour se réchauffer.

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'ancien héritier du trône. Il était heureux de vivre une telle expérience, de découvrir ce genre de personne. Il était également curieux de voir ce que le temps allait décider pour ce petit être. Au fond de lui, en secret, il se promit de veiller sur cette famille et sur ce petit qui tenait fermement son doigt.

Après quelques jours passés auprès de cette famille, Grunlek reprit les routes avec une mission d'escorte de marchands. Parmi eux, le nain sympathisa avec Marcus, celui qu'on surnomme le prince des marchands, un gaillard robuste et prêt à discuter avec beaucoup de monde. Ce qui est un atout pour son métier. L'humain à la moustache ne semblait pas être gêné de voyager avec un nain. Au contraire, il était curieux de nature et aimait découvrir des nouvelles terres, de nouveaux horizons. C'était encore un bien jeune marchand, mais les rêves de grandes découvertes faisaient battre le pas et le cœur.

C'est sans aucun problème que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien. Ils ne cherchaient nullement plus d'informations sur l'un et l'autre. Juste la confiance pour une mission. Juste découvrir le peuple nain sans entrer dans la vie personnelle. Marcus offrit quand à lui ses connaissances du terrain, des cartes, des adresses où Grunlek serait bien accueilli. Toutes ses informations restèrent gravées dans l'esprit du nain. Cela pouvait lui être utile pour ses futures missions.

Une fois cette mission accomplie, Grunlek vaquait à différentes quêtes, durant des années ils parcouraient les chemins, jusqu'à recevoir une missive de la part de Florence, la matriarche des nomades. Elle lui indiquait de venir auprès d'elle pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Sans aucun complexe, Grunlek se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué par son amie. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver dans une petite maison, isolée dans la forêt. Des bruits de pleurs de nourrisson se faisaient entendre. Les nomades semblaient guetter les environs avant d'apercevoir le maître nain.

« Notre matriarche vous attend à l'intérieur. » souffla un enfant nomade.

Sans hésitation, Grunlek pénétra dans la modeste demeure. Il sentit la chaleur d'un foyer, la douceur d'une voix chantonnant une comptine pour apaiser les pleurs. Le mécanicien aperçu auprès du feu de cheminée Florence en train de préparer une mixture, à ses côtés, allongé dans un lit, une belle jeune demoiselle bercait tendrement un bambin dans ses bras.

« Grunlek, mon ami. Je suis ravi de te voir. » sourit Florence en posant son ustensile. « Maria, je te présente un ami à moi. Grunlek, un nain mécanicien. Grunlek, voici Maria. »

Maria salua de la tête paisiblement. Un magnifique sourire au visage tandis que le braillard continuait à supplier de ne pas arrêter le chant. Grunlek lui répondit par le même geste avant de s'approcher de la nomade.

« Je suis venu comme tu me l'as demandé. Tu aurais besoin d'aide ? »

Florence l'installa un peu à l'écart de Maria avant de lui raconter ce qu'elle savait et des hypothèses qu'elle avaient.

« Il s'agit sûrement de la femme qu'Eduard a vue avant d'être kidnappé. D'après les dire de cette dernière, l'enfant serait à la fois humain et démon : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Il aura peut-être de grands pouvoirs qui pourront l'aider, mais également le détruire. J'ai peur qu'Eduard ne l'apprenne et ne veuille l'éliminer. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est né ainsi. J'essaierai de lui en parler à notre prochaine rencontre. Cependant, je voudrais que tu veilles sur eux, tout comme tu le fais pour la famille Kory. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.»

Grunlek accepta la mission et alla discuter avec Maria. La jeune femme se trouva fort agréable. Certes peinée de savoir que son bien-aimé a disparu sans laisser de trace, la laissant seule dans ce coin perdu. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas être en proie au désarroi et au désespoir. Elle souhaitait continuer de vivre, de se battre pour son fils et elle-même. Elle voulait lui offrir le meilleur de sa vie, même s'il était un demi-diable.

Grunlek sourit en voyant le petit être qui avait cessé de chouiner et qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'étincelles.

« Vous voulez le porter ? » demanda Maria.

Grunlek n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la mère de famille posa délicatement son bambin sur le bras mécanique du nain. Le mécanicien se rappela des gestes pour maintenir le nourrisson dans les bras. Il eut moins de difficulté qu'avec Shinddha.

Contrairement à ce dernier, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était plus actif, de ses petites menottes, il expérimentait ses sens tactiles sur les vêtements du nain, sur son bras mécanique, sur sa main organique, où il semblait détailler chacun des doigts de cet être étrange. Grunlek s'amusait à voir que deux êtres aussi minuscules pouvaient avoir un caractère différents. Son admiration pour ces petits humains lui donnait envie de déplacer les montagnes et de voir l'avenir avec eux. Lui qui avait le temps et la longévité il avait envie de leur faire découvrir le monde, de les voir grandir.

L'attention du petit être fut cependant attirée par un endroit particulier. Par ce fouillis de poils qui lui grattait quand il approchait ses doigts fragiles.

Intrigué, le bambin passa d'abord doucement sur la barbe, pour essayer de comprendre ce que c'était. Grunlek trouva cela assez amusant, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée farfelue entre dans le crâne de Balthazar. Les petits doigts dodus se refermèrent comme une pince sur les poils de la barbe avant de tirer avec une force qui étonna le nain, Grunlek poussa un petit gémissement de douleur d'être attrapé de la sorte, tandis que l'enfant riait aux éclats.

Il fallut l'aide de Maria et Florence pour arrêter le jeu du bambin et apaiser les pleurs qui suivirent, Grunlek comprenait mieux le sens demi-diable, oui, c'était un vrai petit diable : adorable de visu mais ayant du répondant.

Le temps donnerait-il raison au nain ? À cet instant précis, Grunlek l'ignorait encore. Il n'imaginait même pas devoir vivre à nouveau un triste événement. Lors d'un de ses retours dans la ferme de Blanche, il découvrit avec une profonde tristesse le corps de Blanche drapé d'un tissu blanc. La dame avait atteint un âge respectable, sa condition humaine faisait qu'elle devait partir bien plus tôt que le nain. Grunlek connaissait cette tristesse, cette amertume dans sa bouche. Il était bien sûr conscient qu'il devrait vivre à nouveau cela dans sa vie. La perte d'un ami, comme il avait perdu sa mère. Il avait été un soutien pour cette femme et la voir ainsi, le corps inerte et sans chaleur, lui rappelait leur grande différence de longévité entre leurs deux peuples.

"Elle est parti avec le sourire." souffla Yuki en posant une main sur l'épaule de Grunlek. "Elle sentait que sa vie était à sa fin. Elle nous a toujours considérés comme ses enfants. Comme ses petits-enfants pour les nôtres. Elle nous a toujours aimés, tout comme elle vous appréciait Grunlek. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez nous."

Le mécanicien ravala l'amertume et la tristesse, il était entièrement d'accord avec les propos de Yuki. Il valait mieux pour Blanche qu'elle s'en aille dans un paisible sommeil, plutôt que dans la souffrance et la tristesse. Il devait lui aussi respecter ses choix et surtout la vie en elle-même. Car la mort était un des passages de la vie.

"Comment vont Lucia et les enfants ? "demanda Grunlek.

"Lucia a accepté également la perte de Blanche. Elle a tenu un magnifique discours auprès de son corps. Nous allons la mettre en terre demain. Nos deux aînés étaient certes tristes, mais ils acceptent cette disparition. Ils comprennent que la mort est un état et que la vie doit être savourée. Nos deux derniers enfants ne comprennent pas. Ils ne pleurent pas non plus, ils sont encore trop jeunes pour cela. Quant à Shinddha..."

Yuki observa vers la toiture de sa maison, l'air triste et inquiet.

"Qui a-t-il ?"

"Je crois que c'est le plus affecté par tout cela. Il était très proche de Blanche. Il aimait aller avec elle en ville pour écouter les anciens raconter leurs voyages. Il appréciait l'écouter, sa perte l'a rendu triste. Il est surement sur le toit, ou dans les combles en train de pleurer. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais Lucia m'a fait renoncer. Elle m'a demandé de le laisser à sa peine. Que c'était normal pour lui. Qu'il reviendra vers nous quand il en aura besoin."

"Tu es inquiet pour lui." sourit Grunlek.

"Oui... Disons, qu'il n'est pas comme ses aînés. Il est plus indépendant. Il est également fortement rêveur. Il parle souvent de voyage, de découverte. J'ai… J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le protéger de ce monde qui l'entoure."

Brusquement, dans le visage de cet homme, Grunlek revoyait l'image de son père, lui qui voulait le contenir dans ce royaume, le cacher aux yeux des autres par sa faiblesse. Autrefois il haïssait cette manière de penser. Mais en ayant découvert Yuki, son passé, les menaces pesantes sur ses épaules et sa famille, Grunlek se mit à comprendre un peu mieux le point de vue de son père. À la fois protecteur et étouffant, il comprenait mieux la raison des nains de ne pas bouger de leur royaume, par peur de l'inconnu et du danger.

"Le temps nous le dira." souffla Grunlek. "Un jour ou l'autre, le temps nous le dira ce qu'il faudra choisir comme avenir."

Le nain se sentait plus proche de Shinddha, comme lui, il ne savait pas, ne connaissait pas le vécu de son père, comme lui, il ignorait le danger qu'il courait à l'extérieur de ce monde. Il avait envie de discuter avec cet enfant qui avait perdu aussi un pilier dans sa vie. Cependant, il savait que la perte d'un être cher était suivie d'un temps de deuil plus ou moins long selon les individus.

Celui de notre ami nain n'était pas très long (si nous comparons avec sa longévité). Il avait d'autres missions à accomplir, dont celle de la surveillance du deuxième bambin : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Grunlek parti de la tombe de Blanche, en se retournant une dernière fois, il put apercevoir cette ferme où il l'a rencontré, sur le toit, il vit la silhouette d'un jeune garçon, assis, les jambes repliées sur son torse. Grunlek ne chercha pas plus d'explication. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait de Shinddha, désireux d'être seul pendant un certain moment.

De retour en ville, Grunlek commençait à avoir l'appétit en éveil. Surtout après la route parcourue pour revoir Maria, Florence et l'enfant. Une délicieuse odeur venait lui titiller les narines, l'invitant à pénétrer dans la boutique d'un boulanger. Notre ami nain, curieux de connaître les ingrédients utilisés pour cette recette et aimant la bonne chère se rendit dans les lieux. Prêt à acheter quelques pains particuliers afin de pouvoir en apprendre davantage et surtout de se régaler. Il avait prévu d'acheter également un peu de nourriture pour Maria et son enfant.

La porte de la boulangerie s'ouvrit et notre ami nain alla en direction des apprentis boulangers afin de demander du pain.

« Maître Grunlek ? » fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Le mécanicien amateur de cuisine se retourna pour apercevoir Maria, avec derrière elle, le petit Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, tenant fermement d'une main la jupe de sa mère et de l'autre un livre.

« Mademoiselle Maria. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. J'allais justement venir chez vous. Et je vois que votre enfant et vous alliez bien. »

Maria rit en entendant ces paroles avant de lui répondre :

« Nous habitons ici désormais. Et vous pouvez m'appeler madame Maria Lennon. Balthazar, dis bonjour à maître Grunlek. »

Le nain était agréablement surpris d'entendre que Maria n'était plus seule dans ce hameau perdu dans les tréfonds de la forêt, qu'elle s'était mariée comme l'indiquait l'alliance sur sa main. Le petit enfant intimidé souffla d'une voix fluette.

« Bonzour, maigre Grun… GRUN… GRUN… »

L'enfant n'arrivait pas à prononcer le nom du nain, cela le rendait encore plus mignon et attachant. Il insistait pour tenter de dire les mots en entier, Grunlek se mit à hauteur du petit être pour lui tapoter les cheveux et lui répondre.

« Tu peux m'appeler Grun. Cela me va. »

Bien que timide et introverti, l'enfant lui offrit un sourire aussi adorable qu'un petit ange. Personne ne se douterait que derrière ce visage adorable, fin et délicat, semblable à une petite fille, une histoire de diable l'entourait.

Maria emmena son ami nain vers sa demeure afin de lui présenter son mari.

« Maître Grunlek, voici Léonard Lennon, mon mari boulanger. Mon amour, voici maître Grunlek, un ami nain voyageur qui aide Florence lors de certaines missions. »

Léonard Lennon, le costaud boulanger observa sous toutes les coutures le nain. Il n'en avait jamais vu à part dans les livres d'images et dans les contes pour enfants, le regard gêna légèrement Grunlek, avant que Léonard l'accueille dans son antre : les cuisines. Ensemble, ils discutèrent des différents plats qu'ils aimaient préparer, les différentes mixtures et du pain à confectionner. Un peu à l'écart, B.O.B observait de loin les deux adultes en train de discuter, à cet âge l'enfant ne comprenait pas tout, mais il aimait s'imaginer que la cuisine était un savoureux mélange de magie et d'alchimie. Maria observa son fils, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne commence à piquer du nez. Avec une grande douceur, elle l'attrapa dans ses bras, le berça et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

« Si vous êtes un ami de Florence, vous devez savoir qui est le père de ce petit garçon. » souffla Léonard une fois Maria et B.O.B parti.

Grunlek hocha doucement de la tête positivement. Il avait pu retrouver la matriarche des nomades et discuter des nouvelles concernant le petit demi-diable.

« J'espère qu'Eduard tiendra sa promesse pour aider B.O.B. Je sais que tout cela est contre sa religion. Mais, ce n'est qu'un gamin. Il n'a pas choisi de naître ainsi. Il n'a pas désiré ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi le punir, lui ? Quand Maria s'était fait enlever, Eduard avait le choix de me dire la vérité, pourtant il l'a tue. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il revienne sur sa promesse. Je suis d'accord pour qu'il élimine B.O.B s'il est trop dangereux pour tout le monde. Mais… C'est mon fils. Je veux le défendre et m'assurer qu'il puisse vivre une vie paisible. Une vie normale. Je veux le voir grandir. »

La détresse de cet homme toucha le mécanicien, contrairement au peuple nain, Grunlek avait découvert cette ouverture d'esprit chez les humains. Ils acceptaient, certes, avec un peu de temps, l'arrivée de nouvelles races avec eux : Elfe, Nain, demi-élémentaire, demi-diable. Il fallait juste un peu de temps et de communication. Leur durée de vie étant plus courte que chez les autres créatures, les choix étaient plus rapides, les changements également. Il ne fallait pas attendre des décennies pour voir opérer une métamorphose dans les lois, contrairement à son peuple. Du jour au lendemain, ils pouvaient accueillir à bras ouverts de nouvelles attitudes, cela était une force, mais aussi une faiblesse, car cela pouvait faire du bien pour le Cratère, mais également servir à des fins malveillantes.

Grunlek appréciait ce genre d'ouverture d'esprit et sans hésiter il promit à Léonard.

« Je vais discuter avec Florence et Eduard de Silverberg. Je les connais tous les deux. Nous allons vous aider à voir grandir cet enfant. Je vous le promets. »

Intrigué, mais ému, Léonard accepta cette promesse.

Les jours passèrent et Grunlek avait envoyé une missive pour ses deux autres compagnons afin de les réunir dans un même endroit, à une distance équivalente pour aider les deux familles : les KORY et les LENNON. Car leur communauté, leur équipe d'aventuriers se devait de connaître la position de chacun et de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les aider.

« Pour le moment, Enoch, le père biologique de Balthazar n'est pas revenu depuis sa naissance. Je ne crois pas qu'il viendra rechercher son fils pour le moment. L'enfant est trop jeune. Il ne sait pas encore totalement maîtriser son pouvoir et surtout, il est toujours dans une période de sa vie où le pouvoir pourrait prendre dessus sur son corps. » commença la matriarche avec un air sévère.

« Je le comprends parfaitement, Florence. » répondait Eduard. « Cependant, je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment aux côtés du demi-diable. Il faut aussi rester non loin des Kory, des rumeurs circulent. Les marchands racontent que des nouveaux meurtres mystérieux et sanglants ce perpétuent dans la région. Si nous souhaitons attraper le clan de tueurs nous devons être là-bas à temps. »

Grunlek écoutait attentivement les discussions de ses deux amis. D'un côté, il y avait la défense de Maria et Balthazar face un probable démon. Ce dernier pourrait être affecté par la magie de la lumière du paladin et demanderait sa présence à ses côtés.

Mais de l'autre, Eduard avait comme mission de capturer le clan des assassins dont faisait partie Yuki Kory.

« Quel est ton avis Grunlek ? » demanda Eduard.

« Eh bien. Je suppose que vous avez tous les deux vos raisons à défendre. L'une et l'autre sont complémentaires Je vous propose un autre arrangement. Nous sommes trois. Florence et toi vous pouvez rester auprès de Balthazar et de sa famille. De temps à autre, vous viendrez voir chez le KORY si tout se passe bien, moi je partirais dans cette région. Je vais surveiller les rumeurs et vous informer si quelque chose a changé. Ainsi, nous pouvons continuer à veiller sur les deux familles. »

Les deux amis acceptèrent cette proposition. Cela leur permettait ainsi de pouvoir se déplacer plus librement vers l'un et l'autre des petits protégés. Leur plan fut mis à exécution dès le lendemain. Grunlek partant dans les plaines froides chez les Kory, tandis que Florence et Eduard restaient non loin de Balthazar et sa famille.

Pendant quelques années, tout se passait pour le mieux. Les trois anges gardiens tournaient dans les régions, non loin de leurs cibles. Grunlek surveillait les allées et venus près de chez Yuki et Lucia, il avait ainsi découvert que Shinddha s'était enfui de la maison pour aller traverser le monde avec un marchand. Le mécanicien put lire sur le visage de Yuki de l'inquiétude, de la peur et surtout l'envie d'aller le rechercher pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Grunlek avait un pincement au cœur en voyant un tel spectacle. Il s'était fortement senti proche de Shinddha. Il avait senti cette même envie de quitter le foyer, sans connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants de son paternel. Sans connaître l'inconnu vers lequel il se dirigeait. Pourtant, tout comme cet enfant, il était parti. Il avait fait son choix. Même si la différence d'âge pour cette décision était importante, leur chemin était bien le même.

Le cuisinier aurait aimé rassurer le père de famille. Lui assurer que tout allait bien se passer, car il était accompagné d'un marchand que Grunlek connaissait : Marcus, le prince des marchands. Il se doutait que ce dernier ne blesserait nullement un enfant. Le prendrait sous son aile comme son apprenti. S'assurerai de lui enseigner les merveilles de la vie et de lui apprendre l'envie de retourner au foyer.

Le départ était toujours un moment difficile. Yuki en tant que père inquiet ne cessait jamais de demander des nouvelles aux marchands et aux voyageurs. Sans grands succès.

Un jour où Grunlek retrouva Lucia en ville, la mère de famille interpella le nain.

« Bonjour maître Grunlek ! Vous êtes là depuis longtemps dans la région ? » souriait-elle.

Le nain démasqué hocha simplement de la tête.

« Je me doutais que vous étiez ici avant le départ de Shinddha. J'avais cru vous voir nous surveiller il y a peu et surtout Yuki. Je vois que vous êtes un peu notre ange gardien. »

« Cela ne vous fait pas peur que je reste dans les parages ? Vous ne vous posez pas de questions ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être si inquiet pour votre fils, sans vouloir vous offenser. »

Lucia riait de bon cœur en prenant dans ses bras un agneau.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne, puisque vous connaissiez Blanche avant moi. Je me disais que vous étiez là concernant le passé de Yuki. Et cela me rassure de savoir que quelqu'un est proche de nous pour nous aider. Par ailleurs, j'ai confiance en ces marchands qui ont entraîné mon fils dans leurs voyages. Il est comme son père. Bien plus qu'il ne le pense. Il fallait qu'un jour il quitte le nid familial pour découvrir ses origines. Même si cela va le blesser. Bien sur, je souhaite qu'il revienne sain et sauf. Cependant, je savais quand Shinddha partait écouter les voyageurs qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : quitter la ferme. Yuki devra accepter son départ. Il va se calmer, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Et les paroles prirent effet. Certes pas du jour au lendemain. Le temps avait fait son office sur les inquiétudes du père. Les attentions de ses autres enfants et de sa tendre moitié avaient fait le reste.

Les jours passaient. Les semaines. Les mois. Les saisons et les années.

Grunlek continuait à travailler dans les environs, souvent en cuisine ou en mécanique. Il était relayé par Eduard qui venait aux nouvelles et parfois Florence, pour du commerce. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

Le printemps avait commencé à pointer son nez. Les bourgeons s'éveillaient, la terre renaissait de l'hiver rude, les paysans commençaient à retravailler la terre. C'était un cadre idyllique où personne n'imagine les malheurs qui vont se produire.

Grunlek était en train de travailler tranquillement dans une auberge, des travaux classiques : couper du bois, cuisiner, ranger les affaires. Il avait réussi à dégotter une petite chambre dans cette auberge et un peu d'argent pour ses futurs voyages. Quand soudain, le nain vit passer dans la rue l'aînée des filles de Yuki. Cette dernière annonça à ses amies que Shinddha, leur petit frère était revenu au foyer. Ravi Grunlek nota cette nouvelle pour s'apprêter à voir le petit Shinddha, de connaître ses impressions sur le monde extérieur et faire plus ample connaissance avec ce gamin, dans la salle principale de l'auberge, Marcus, prince des marchands venait d'entrer.

Au loin, il aperçut Grunlek, ce bon nain qui l'avait plusieurs fois aidé dans de la protection et l'invita à savourer son retour.

Avec l'accord de l'aubergiste, Grunlek et Marcus savourèrent quelques pintes. Le mécanicien voulait laisser un peu d'intimité pour cette famille. Après tout, il avait surveillé les environs durant la journée et aucune rumeur n'avait circulé. Aucun meurtre. Aucun acte de cruauté. Pas même une bagarre d'ivrogne sur la route. Pour une fois, un seul soir, il allait laisser en paix cette famille.

Un soir. Le temps de quelques heures. Juste l'instant de partager un bon moment avec quelqu'un d'agréable et d'une sieste. Un temps suffisant pour brûler une maison et ne laisser que des cendres.

Voici ce que découvrirent au petit matin Grunlek et Marcus. Des cendres, une odeur nauséabonde de chair brûlée. De bois calcinés. Un goût d'amertume monta dans le gosier des deux visiteurs. Aucun n'avait imaginé qu'un tel désastre arriverait dans la nuit.

Rapidement, Marcus déblaya la terre pour sortir les corps du cadavre de la maison. L'homme n'était pas un grand manuel. Il était plus ancré dans le social que dans la force, malgré son physique imposant. Grunlek alla lui donner main-forte. Ensemble, ils offrirent à cette famille une sépulture pour qu'ils reposent en paix. La gorge nouée, les larmes au bord des yeux, Grunlek comprenait un peu mieux le sentiment d'impuissance qu'avait dû ressentir Eduard quant à l'échec de sa mission.

C'est avec le cœur en lourde peine, que Grunlek reparti en direction de la ville. Seul, portant un lourd poids sur son épaule et une douleur atroce au fond de son cœur. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir connu plus en profondeur Shinddha Kory, de ne pas avoir écouté un peu plus Yuki, de ne pas avoir trouvé l'origine de cet incendie. Peut-être que ces hommes étaient en ces terres. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir été assez vigilant et de ne pas avoir su gérer l'urgence.

Marcus et lui étaient parti chacun de leur côté. Ils devaient tous deux reprendre leur vie quotidienne avec à l'esprit une ombre planant au-dessus de leur tête. Un obscur présage et une douleur omniprésente.

Quand Grunlek arriva près de la ville, cette sombre impression s'amplifia. Les nomades entouraient la ville avec un air triste et affligé. Inquiet, le nain s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux prêt à leur demander ce qui se passait. Avant de voir l'obscure vérité. Allongé sur un autel de feuille, de branche et drapé d'une couverture soyeuse et richement décorée, Florence dormait d'un paisible et éternel sommeil. Grunlek resta sans voix. En peu de temps, il avait perdu deux proches. Il se sentait complètement vidé de toutes ses forces quand Eduard arriva à ses côtés.

« Je sais que le moment est mal choisi Grunlek. Mais nous devons discuter. »

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues du cuisinier. Il savait pourtant qu'une discussion était nécessaire avec le paladin. Pour connaître la raison de cette perte d'un membre important, mais également de l'échec de sa mission. Un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres membres de la tribu et toutes les personnes rendant hommage à Florence, Eduard et Grunlek se concertèrent.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que le groupe se divise. Je n'ai rien contre vous Grunlek. Au contraire, vous avez toujours pu nous soutenir dans nos projets, dans notre plan et votre esprit vif et ouvert nous a permis de mener au mieux nos missions. Mais les faits sont là. La famille Kory n'est plus. Florence également. Il ne reste que les Lennon. Je vais rester auprès d'eux et m'assurer que l'enfant grandisse dans la lumière. Je vais m'atteler à cette tâche. Vous êtes un mercenaire, un voyageur. Il est temps pour vous de reprendre la route. Je resterai à votre écoute si vous avez besoin d'aide, d'écoute ou d'informations nécessaires pour vos quêtes. »

Grunlek était triste de voir une telle séparation entre eux deux. Mais lui aussi avait compris que tout ne resterait pas comme avant, qu'il devait lui aussi avancer dans son avenir. Il était juste peiné en se disant qu'il n'apprécierait plus de retrouver aussi souvent Eduard, le petit Lennon et ses anciens compagnons.

Le paladin de la lumière tendit sa main vers le nain mécanicien. Les deux se saluèrent une dernière fois par cette poignée de main, se regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était les derniers instants de leur groupe.

A suivre...


	11. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

 _ **On reprend enfin la suite de notre histoire après un certain temps de pause pour récupérer de la folie du mois de Décembre huhu.**_

 _ **Merci encore à toute les personnes qui ont continué de suivre et lire les écrits.**_

 _ **Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Encore un gros Merci à Shueino pour la correction.**_

 ** _Bacciolino._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Les adieux d'un passé révolu.**_

« Et un jambonneau pour la 16 ! » hurla un serveur dans l'auberge où un nain était aux fourneaux.

« C'est prêt ! Vous pouvez servir ! » siffla Grunlek avec sa tenue de cuisinier.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que Grunlek Von Krayn avait quitté Eduard de Silverberg pour continuer sa découverte du Cratère, peuplé essentiellement d'humain et de quelques rares autres créatures. Notre nain mécanicien et cuisinier avait commencé par voyager de ville en ville, proposant ses services aux plus offrants afin de lui garantir la suite de son voyage et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il était doué dans les tâches manuelles. Celui qui cachait ses origines royales savait parfaitement manier la louche et la poêle pour préparer des plats pour les voyageurs et les habitants des différents lieux visités.

Grunlek ne restait pas très longtemps dans les différentes bourgades, un jour dans une petite ville de dix habitants, un autre jour une capitale. Les cuisines étaient différentes, mais le passionnaient également. Il aimait découvrir les différents types d'épices, les spécialités locales, les ustensiles et les techniques.

Il rencontrait la population locale, écoutait les mégères en train de raconter leurs ragots, s'instruisait des différentes recettes des mères de famille, décortiquait les messages codés que les anciennes pouvaient utiliser pour parler de leur recette d'enfance.

À force d'entendre et d'écouter, Grunlek avait amassé une masse d'informations concernant la cuisine et quoi de mieux que des petites auberges pour tester ces-dits plats et ainsi amasser plus d'expérience. Souvent, il proposait aux gérants de lui offrir un gite dans leur auberge et une partie de salaire en échange, pendant un temps donné, il participait à la vie de la cuisine. Bien sûr notre ami nain n'allait pas dans n'importe quelle auberge, souvent, il s'agissait de lieux où le cuisinier était absent, malade ou temporairement indisponible. Alors notre ami Grunlek s'armait de ses vêtements de cuisinier, des ustensiles à sa disposition, de son carnet de recette et passa près des flammes pour préparer les petits plats.

Rarement les clients étaient déçus, peut-être lors de ses débuts, où il manquait parfois d'assaisonnements. Au fil du temps, les voyageurs et mercenaires arrivaient dans les différentes auberges où il passait pour savourer les différents plats qu'il proposait.

Certains gérants lui proposèrent même de rester dans leur auberge en échange d'un bon salaire et d'une place définitive dans cette bâtisse.

Cependant, le désir de voyager était plus fort que tout. Grunlek refusa ces propositions. Il préférait partir avec des compagnons parcourir les terres et les merveilles de la nature. Partir rencontrer d'autres personnes. Il ne voulait plus rester enfermé. Il était libre de choisir sa destinée.

Quand il n'était pas derrière les fourneaux, Grunlek était en vadrouille en tant que mercenaire, soit pour protéger des marchands pour se rendre à une ville, soit pour amener un objet. Il était souvent sollicité dans les auberges où il travaillait, des missions qui le faisaient voyager dans d'autres univers, des parcours qui lui permettaient de trouver de nouvelles denrées et de nouvelles saveurs à ajouter dans ses plats.

Sur ses routes, il avait même appris la recette de l'araignée à la braise ou encore du ragoût de rat. Un délice pour le palais, bien que mal vu par la population.

Cependant ces petits mets étaient succulents à préparer au cours des voyages, peu d'ingrédients à transporter, il se servait de tout ce qu'il avait autour de lui. Juste son matériel dans le dos et le tour était joué.

Certains des voyageurs étaient curieux de ces expériences gustatives, d'autres préféraient se contenter de jeûner ou de s'empiffrer de leurs provisions achetés dans les villes.

Qu'importe, le nain aimait se servir de ce qu'il avait sous la main pour nourrir ses troupes. Les vivres ne devaient jamais manquer.

Les années s'écoulèrent lentement, Grunlek avait toujours une petite nostalgie de sa vie en groupe avec Florence et Eduard, cette petite vie pour la protection des Kory et des Lennon. Notre ami nain ne laissa pas emporter par ses sentiments, il devait tourner la page et accepter le départ de ses amis, des personnes qui l'avaient accueillis, lui avait offert des sentiments magiques et inoubliables. Il ne les oublierait jamais. Seulement, la perte des êtres lui était plus profonde. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir une aussi longue espérance comme les êtres de sa race. Cela le peinait, mais il avait finalement accepté sa part de lui-même.

Il n'espérait pas un jour retrouver un groupe aussi soudé que celui qu'il avait rencontré. Si bien, qu'un jour où il traversait une forêt pour se rendre dans un nouveau village, Grunlek entendit une conversation qui lui rappela des anciens souvenirs.

« Oui. Je vous le répète. Shinddha Kory, le fils de Yuki Kory est en vie. »

La voix était jeune, méconnaissable pour le nain. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu, pourtant à l'évocation du nom de son ancien protégé, Grunlek tourna sa tête vers l'origine de la discussion. Il s'approcha lentement, avant d'entendre une voix qu'il reconnaissait.

« Je comprends Aztragoz. Je vais vous aider à retrouver ce demi-élémentaire. Nous avions échoué dans notre mission de protection. Mais nous pouvons sans nul doute le retrouver et l'aider à nouveau. »

« Eduard de Silverberg ! » souffla Grunlek, en interpellant l'homme.

Le paladin était plus âgé, il avait visiblement pris quelques rides et ses cheveux étaient légèrement grisonnants. Il souriait à la vue de Grunlek, tandis que l'inconnu prépara à dégainer ses armes.

« Mon ami Grunlek, quelle joie de vous revoir. Les coïncidences sont étranges mais nous aurions besoin de vous pour notre mission. Aztragoz, vous pouvez ranger votre arme. Voici Grunlek, un ami nain qui était avec nous quand nous essayons de protéger la famille Kory et la famille Lennon. Grunlek, je vous présente Aztragoz, fils de l'air, nomade de la troupe qu'avait fondé Florence. »

Le demi-élémentaire de vent baissa la garde et salua correctement le nain.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, pour la menace de mes armes. J'ignorais que vous étiez LE Grunlek. Celui dont parlait notre matriarche. »

Les yeux du mécanicien se détournèrent des deux hommes, pour voir au pied d'un arbre un adolescent avec une toge rouge en train de dormir paisiblement. Ces longs cheveux ondulés noisettes et sa peau blanche et fine lui donner un visage efféminé. D'autant que son corps paraissait frêle et fragile. Le nain comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas devant lui de Shinddha Kory. L'être endormi n'avait pas les traits orientaux de Yuki Kory.

« Tu dois te demander de qui il s'agit ? » souriait Eduard en observant dans la même direction.

« C'est Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon et oui, le petit enfant a bien grandi. Il est actuellement à l'académie des mages à la tour Rouge. J'ai décidé de prendre sous mon aile ce petit et de devenir son tuteur. »

Grunlek sentait une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahir. Le petit bambin qu'il avait pris dans ses bras, cet être qui avait tiré si fort sur sa barbe, ce demi-diable, puisqu'il connaissait son secret, si faible, si fragile, avait réussi à survivre. Eduard avait su le prendre en charge. Le préserver de sa partie démoniaque et de développer ses pouvoirs. Rapidement, le regard de Grunlek se détourna de l'être paisible qui dormait pour demander.

« Vous avez parlé de Shinddha Kory. Il serait en vie ?! »

Aztragoz hocha de la tête positivement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Oui. Je suis actuellement au service d'un riche marchand. Ce dernier souhaite s'emparer de pouvoirs bien trop puissants pour lui. Il a voulu m'attraper, en tant que demi-élémentaire de l'air pour utiliser mes pouvoirs pour régner sur le monde. Il voudrait aussi attraper le fils des Kory, qui est revenu à la vie en tant que demi-élémentaire d'eau et votre petit protégé, le demi-diable de feu. »

Grunlek connaissait les principes des demi-élémentaires. Il avait connaissance que certaines de ces créatures avaient été touché par la grâce divine, en effet, certains humains aux portes de la mort purent recevoir ce cadeau des demi-élémentaires. Abandonnant une partie de leur humanité pour s'approcher des créatures les plus puissantes que le cratère puisse porter. À ces mots, Grunlek comprit que Shinddha était mort une fois. Aussitôt une multitude de questions arrivèrent dans son cerveau, avant qu'il ne puisse en évoquer une, le demi-élémentaire de l'air expliqua la situation.

« J'ai assisté à la transformation de Shinddha Kory. Sa renaissance en demi-élémentaire. J'avais été engagé au départ pour commettre cet affreux crime par cet imbécile. Ce dernier n'avait pas prévu que Shinddha devienne un tel être. Il ne voulait que les terres de Yuki et Lucia Kory. Il voulait exploiter le tout pour devenir riche. Alors qu'il préparait ses plans, un groupe d'individus sont venu lui proposer un plus gros marché : éliminer l'ensemble des habitants de cette famille et ne pas laisser de lien avec le marchand. Aucune richesse n'avait été demandé. Rien de supplémentaire. Orgueilleux, cet homme a accepté le contrat et laisser les assassins tuer tous les membres de cette famille.

Il m'avait cependant chargé de les surveiller et de m'assurer que le travail été bien fait, ainsi que de connaître ce groupe en profondeur, afin de se protéger d'eux. Ce que j'ai vu était effroyable. Mais je crois que vous le savez déjà. Je ne pouvais pas agir, au risque d'annuler tout le travail. J'étais incapable de pouvoir les aider. J'étais arrivé trop tard pour les sauver. Mais je l'ai vu, lui Shinddha, sortir des flammes. Blessé, meurtri. Et puis, une aura aqueuse l'avait envahi. Une créature informe s'était approché de lui, l'emportant vers un lac et l'entrainant vers le courant. Je l'avais suivi pour découvrir ce qui allait lui arriver. Pendant des jours j'ai erré avant de voir, un groupe d'amazone accueillir le demi-élémentaire qu'il était devenu dans leur clan. Il était encore inconscient, mais bien vivant. Je suis allée faire mon rapport à cet orgueilleux. J'ai découvert que les assassins étaient une ancienne guilde de tueur à la solde de ceux qui veulent les payer. J'ai découvert son passé et le lien avec Eduard de Silverberg par les carnets de la matriarche Florence. Je l'ai retrouvé après des années aux côtés de la fille de cet intendant. Il se fait passer pour un joueur chevronné. Et je crains qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Ou pire encore, qu'il ne laisse parler sa partie élémentaire et perde toute humanité. »

Grunlek assimila tant bien que de mal toutes les informations. Ce qu'il avait saisi de plus important était que Shinddha était en vie et qu'il était en danger.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » demanda le nain.

« Je vais partir avec Aztragoz chez le marchand. Nous nous apprêtons, avec l'intendant de la ville et quelques connaissances, à attraper cet homme et l'enfermer dans les prisons de l'église de la Lumière. Peut-être pourra-t-il nous révéler des indices supplémentaires sur les assassins. J'aurai besoin de vous, mon ami, pour veiller sur B.O.B. Nous ne savons pas ce que les nuits nous réservent, ni si son démon ne va se réveiller. »

Le mécanicien regarda jeune qui dormait si paisiblement malgré les bruits aux alentours.

« Il ne vaut-il pas mieux que tu restes à ses côtés Eduard ? Si ce dernier se réveille… » commença le nain.

« Je lui ai fait boire un petit somnifère avant de partir. J'ai gardé les informations sur son possible enlèvement secret à sa famille. Cependant, j'ai averti l'académie des mages que nous risquions d'arriver plus tard que prévu. Il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant demain matin. C'est pour cela que j'aurai besoin que tu veilles sur lui. Les autres nomades sont partis sur d'autres affaires. Et je sais que je peux te faire confiance. »

Grunlek finit par accepter la mission de protection du demi-diable. Il laissa partir le nomade et le paladin en mission de sauvetage du demi-élémentaire d'eau.

Le cuisinier était désormais seul avec le Lennon. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Que dire, que faire avec ce jeune homme. Il essayait de s'imaginer comment devait être la vie d'un mage, demi-diable. Comment devait-il vivre sa nature si particulière ? D'autres personnes ont-ils découvert son secret ? Qu'avait-il pu subir comme douloureuse expérience ? Pour s'occuper et rester en alerte, Grunlek alluma un léger feu afin de préparer quelques rations, quelques plats pour se nourrir et reprendre des forces. Il prépara une seconde portion pour cet adolescent endormi.

Puis, il s'en approcha, examina un peu plus en détail le visage du pré-pubère. Un visage si fin, si délicat. Une apparence frêle et fragile sous un sourire délicieux. Les cheveux de l'adolescent couraient le long de la courbe de son visage. Grunlek pouvait voir, à ses fines mains, qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de travail manuel, par contre des brûlures étaient visibles parfois sur ses bras, ou ses doigts, sans nul doute par les échecs de certains sorts lancés.

Soudain, un petit craquement de bois se fit entendre. Grunlek s'arma de son bras mécanique, prêt à attaquer l'intrus qui oserait les approcher. Ses yeux habitués à la nuit observaient la moindre silhouette suspecte. Il décela l'inconnu à quelques mètres de lui. Son arbalète fut chargée, prête à décocher son premier carreau. Il ne voulait pas faire de blessures, mais inciter l'inconnu à se montrer.

« Rangez cette arme, maître nain ou devrais-je dire : Ex-Prince Grunlek Von Krayn. »

Grunlek baissa son arme en voyant plus discernement les traits de l'individu. C'était l'homme dans la montagne qui l'avait guidé vers la maison de l'alchimiste. Le même qui l'avait prévenu des années auparavant que les humains n'étaient pas charmants avec les êtres de son espèce. Il n'avait pas pris une ride, comme si le temps n'avait nullement d'effet sur lui. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Grunlek avant de se tourner vers B.O.B.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? Et puis qui êtes-vous à la fin ? »

Le dandy marcha en direction de l'adolescent, la main tendue vers lui pour essayer de la mettre dans ses cheveux. Rapidement Grunlek s'interposa en attrapant le poignet de ce dernier, le regard sombre et la mine sérieuse.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à ce gamin. Je vous ai posé des questions ! Répondez-moi ! »

Le dandy sourit en voyant Grunlek protéger ainsi un adolescent qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu. Les yeux de cet être rougeoyèrent, signe d'appartenance à la race des démons. Une puissance immense se libéra aux côtés du nain, qui comprit qu'il n'était pas face à un demi-diable. Mais bien a un être supérieur. Plus puissant et fort que ne le sera le jeune Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

« Mon nom ne vous sera d'aucune importance. Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Puisque vous désirez que je laisse tranquille ce demi-diable, je vais vous laisser. Nous nous retrouverons. »

Sans plus d'explication, le dandy parti dans les hautes herbes et en quelques secondes disparut en fumée. Grunlek avait une partie des réponses à ses questions. Pourquoi cet être avait-il pu le voir dans la brume de neige, comment il le connaissait et surtout qu'il avait un lien avec les diables comme B.O.B. Le nain hésitait à expliquer à Eduard son aventure avec le diable. Il n'avait aucun nom. Juste une description physique. Le mécanicien se demandait si ce dernier n'avait pas d'autre apparence quand il rencontrait d'autres personnes. Qu'il utilisait cette forme uniquement pour être avec le prince des nains.

Le temps défila à une vitesse incroyable. Grunlek fut rejoint par des nomades puis par Eduard et Aztragoz. Il remarqua rapidement le jeune adolescent qui était installé, complètement épuisé, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Shinddha Kory. Le fameux enfant survivant de Yuki. Le nomade attrapa l'adolescent dans ses bras tandis qu'Eduard prit sous son aile le Balthazar assoupi.

« Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier ? » demanda le paladin.

« Non. Rien de spécial. » menti le nain. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'un démon était entré en contact avec eux. Il n'avait pas suffisamment d'éléments à donner à Eduard, par ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait commis aucun méfait, ni envers le nain qui l'avait guidé dans son passé, ni envers le demi-diable.

Les retrouvailles furent de courte durée. Le paladin remercia le nain, ajoutant qu'il restait disponible si ce dernier avait besoin d'aide, les nomades emportèrent le jeune demi-élémentaire dans leur campement. Grunlek reprit quand à lui sa route, solitaire, pendant quelques années.

Un voyage pour approfondir ses connaissances en matière de mécanique et de cuisine, également en tant que mercenaire. Auprès des hommes et des femmes, il apprit à utiliser son bras mécanique pour user de sa force sur la terre. Il apprenait à maîtriser la force de son bras. Son arme ultime contre ses ennemis, des nouvelles compétences qu'il n'avait pas imaginées. Il déployait un bouclier pour se protéger des attaques ennemies. Il forma avec l'aide de ses mécanismes et de ses gemmes de pouvoirs, une sorte d'arbalète aux carreaux imposants et efficaces. Sa force se décupla quand il chargeait son poing sur le sol, faisant trembler la terre et désorientait ses ennemis.

Il n'aimait pas tellement les armes. Son corps était une arme, son bras mécanique était surpuissant et Grunlek sentait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de potentiel à explorer.

Les années défilèrent comme une brise douce et légère. Les douleurs et tristesses s'étaient atténuées, de temps à autre, le nain retrouvait son ami paladin pour discuter de tout et de rien. Grunlek avait appris que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était doué dans sa magie. Ils avaient peu de nouvelles de Shinddha et qu'Eduard était inquiet pour son neveu.

« Cet adolescent est sous la tutelle du professeur de mon frère décédé. Il nous a avoué que ce petit ne pourra pas être paladin de la lumière. Que c'était les derniers souhaits de son père. Cependant, je n'en crois pas un mot. Mon frère rêvait de voir son fils marcher dans ses pas. Il espérait être à ses côtés lors de leur première bataille. Mon frère était peut-être souvent absent, froid et autoritaire. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. » Souffla Eduard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de t'approcher de lui alors ? »

« C'est ce maître d'armes qui en a la tutelle. Il a éloigné mon neveu de l'église de la lumière. Il l'élève comme son fils, tout comme il l'a fait avec mon frère. J'ai l'impression qu'il est un père avec lui, qu'il veut le protéger du danger qui le menace. Cependant… Je n'ai pas de preuves m'indiquant que je suis dans le vrai ou non, concernant les dernières volontés de mon frère. »

Grunlek senti la détresse du paladin. Et alors qu'ils sortaient tous deux de l'auberge dans laquelle ils discutaient et qu'Eduard se préparait à reprendre la route pour aller chercher B.O.B, quelqu'un le percuta. Il se retourna pour découvrir Aztragoz.

"Ah, je suis désolé." S'excuse l'inconnu contre l'armure blanche du paladin.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demande le percuté avant de reconnaître Aztragoz. "Vous êtes le nomade qui..."

"Seigneur Eduar de Silverberg ?" s'étonne le fils de l'air en regardant l'intéressé, avant de remarquer Grunlek.

Une nouvelle discussion s'engagea. Ils parlèrent tous les trois du jeune Shinddha qui avait grandi et qui allait passer la dernière épreuve pour l'indépendance.

"Vous voulez que dans 6 jours, je parcoure la forêt pour aller vers l'académie des mages. Afin de laisser Shinddha me suivre, si je comprends bien ?"

"Oui. En échange, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous désirez. Étant nomade, je vous aiderai dans une de vos missions."

L'homme de lumière accepta à quelques conditions.

«J'ai deux aveux à vous faire. Le fils de mon frère... Il y a quelques années, alors que ce dernier est revenu de la guerre, ou du moins son corps. Dans son testament, il a été demandé que Théo ne parte pas dans les ordres de paladin de la lumière. Cependant, Théo refuse d'écouter notre précepteur. Il souhaite rejoindre les inquisiteurs afin de continuer la lignée de notre famille. J'ai moi-même un fils et je ne souhaite pas qu'il reproduise mon chemin. Je l'ai éloigné de moi. Je suis resté à l'écart pour aider ce petit pyromage. Mais... Nous avons échoué."

Grunlek senti cette faiblesse dans la voix d'Eduard. Il comprenait son inquiétude, sa détresse quant à cette situation pour le moins étrange.

"Je vous aiderai comme je le pourrais. Faites-moi confiance."

"Cependant, je souhaite aussi poser une seconde condition. Si Shinddha part en solitaire, il risque d'être la proie d'autres églises. Je vous propose messieurs d'agir différemment. J'ai sous ma tutelle un jeune mage, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, il est pour le moment enfermé dans le monde de l'académie des mages. Je voulais lui faire connaître un peu le monde lors d'une sortie exceptionnelle. Il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, mais possède des pouvoirs impressionnants. Il est très sociable et surtout prêt à rendre service. Je l'ai senti assez fatigué ces derniers temps, et découvrir le monde lui fera un grand bien. Shinddha aura besoin de s'adapter un peu plus à la civilisation, ce que possède notre mage. Le demi-élémentaire sera se défendre s'il finit son épreuve et pourra aider Balthazar dans son périple. Bien sûr il faudra quelqu'un pour les chapeauter et je pensais que vous, mon ami Grunlek, vous seriez le candidat idéal pour être un ami avec eux. Ils sont encore jeunes et n'ont pas beaucoup d'expériences dans certains domaines. Vous avez parcouru le monde, vous avez l'esprit ouvert et surtout j'ai une entière confiance en vous. Vous savez vous défendre. Vous nous avez aidés. Vous pourriez former un groupe d'aventuriers ensemble et peut-être vous pourriez rencontrer mon neveu et l'entraîner avec vous sur les chemins le temps de quelques quêtes. »

L'idée de la formation d'une nouvelle équipe semblait plaire au nain, surtout qu'il avait déjà rencontré les deux jeunes quand ils n'étaient que des nourrissons, qu'il connaissait les parents de Shinddha, qu'il n'avait pas peur des démons pour Balthazar.

« Je suis d'accord pour cette idée. Avoir un peu de compagnie sur ma route me fera un plus grand bien. » souriait Grunlek.

« Bien. Je vais me mettre en selle pour aller chercher Balthazar. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, je serais à l'académie des mages. Grunlek, partez en avant. Attendez-moi là-bas. Je ferais passer cet examen à ce jeune homme et ensuite, nous nous regrouperons devant la capitale pour vous permettre de vous rencontrer et organiser votre prochain voyage. »

Les dispositions prises, Grunlek parti en direction de l'académie des mages. Il savait qu'il devrait y rester plusieurs jours, cela ne l'effrayait nullement. L'attente lui paraîtrait courte, si à la fin de cette dernière une immense récompense viendrait se joindre à lui : des nouveaux compagnons de voyage. Une autre manière de partir à l'aventure. La joie dans le cœur il traversa cette fameuse forêt.

A suivre...


	12. Chapite 10

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à vous !**_

 _ **Ca y est, on reprend les derniers chapitres du Golem.**_

 _ **Désolé de cette longue absence.**_

 ** _les deux derniers chapitres seront publiés demain._**

 ** _Encore mille merci à Shueino d'avoir corrigé cette fiction et à vous qui lisez cette histoire._**

 ** _Bacciolino à tous !_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Le Dernier départ :**_

Quelques jours plus tard, Grunlek était au pied de l'académie des mages. Il savait que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait retrouver Eduard de Silverberg et son petit protégé : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. La première vraie rencontre. Les premières paroles que le mage et lui pourront échanger. Les premiers secrets à dévoiler à ce dernier. De lui apprendre qu'il le connaissait depuis bien longtemps, même s'il agissait dans la plus grande discrétion.

Grunlek s'imaginait cette rencontre. Il rêvait que le mage soit quelqu'un de moins dynamique que durant son enfance, peut-être plus réfléchi voire plongé dans ses livres et refermé sur lui-même. Un petit gars timide qui n'oserait pas parler à une jeune demoiselle. Voici l'image que s'était faite le nain durant une partie de sa journée.

Il n'oublia pas non plus Shinddha Kory, il allait également le retrouver plus tard dans la journée. Une fois que les présentations avec Balthazar seront terminées, il pourra entrer dans la forêt pour retrouver Aztragoz. Ils pourront discuter et préparer leur futur voyage, faire plus ample connaissance, il espérait devenir un guide pour le jeune homme. Dans son esprit, il dessinait Shinddha comme étant un enfant plus dynamique, ouvert d'esprit, joueur et fonceur, il se l'imaginait comme étant une boute-en-train qu'il faudrait canaliser. Un esprit vif mais un peu insubordonné. Grunlek se caressa la barbe en s'imaginant le groupe qu'ils allaient former. Une formidable aventure allait se dessiner devant lui.

Notre ami mécanicien avait déjà cherché quelques quêtes faciles pour des aventuriers débutants. Il en avait sélectionné une en particulier, rechercher un artefact, perdu au fond d'antiques catacombes envahies de troll et de gobelins. Cela pouvait paraître compliqué pour des novices, mais Grunlek connaissait déjà les créatures. Il savait également comment aider les plus jeunes et surtout leur permettre de faire leurs premières armes. Il serait là pour les accompagner et non pour les ralentir. L'objet était un manuscrit très ancien, permettant d'avoir la propriété de certaines terres, c'était l'un des descendants de cette famille qui souhaitait la récupérer. Malheureusement, n'étant ni aventurier, ni mercenaire, il avait laissé cette quête dans une taverne afin d'attendre la réponse d'aventuriers prêts à l'aider. Les terres n'étaient pas nombreuses et le terrain plutôt agricole, il n'y avait donc pas d'intérêt pour un aventurier de conserver ce document. Par ailleurs, la récompense était assez médiocre et nuls aventuriers n'auraient accepté quelques vivres contre une telle aventure, sauf Grunlek.

Le soleil était bien haut quand le nain se posa non loin de l'académie des mages. Il observa la bâtisse imposante, il ne connaissait pas assez son histoire, ses origines, ni même sa structure. Notre ami nain connaissait uniquement quelques discours de la part de mages bannis, reconverti en aventuriers, ou de quelques élèves en voyage scolaire. Il avait cru comprendre que les connaissances enfermées à l'intérieur étaient impressionnantes, que personne à l'extérieur ne pourrait avoir accès à autant de connaissance dans un seul lieu. Certains ouvrages étaient interdits, d'autres anciens. Il paraîtrait même que les Églises et les chercheurs à l'intérieur de cette école s'écartaient un peu de l'éthique morale pour progresser dans leur recherche. D'après les rumeurs, les églises viendraient récupérer en secret certains demi-élémentaires, ou enfant des dieux pour se servir d'eux, d'autres racontent que les mages s'allieraient avec les diables pour donner vie à leur engeance et de les manipuler par la suite pour avoir plus de pouvoir. La plupart des humains mettent 10 à 12 ans pour commencer à émettre une petite étincelle de leur doigt, faire pousser un petit bourgeon en une journée, glacé la surface de l'eau en une fine particule ou créer un courant d'air faisant voler quelques feuilles de papier.

Parmi ces membres de l'académie des mages, les plus jeunes étaient bien souvent des nobles. Des gens fortunés qui avaient besoin de connaître la magie pour se défendre, pas les aînés bien sûr, plus les cadets, qui devaient servir leur frère aîné ou partir à la guerre à distance.

Et parfois, parmi les jeunes enfants il y avait des demi-élémentaires, des demi-dieux et des demi-diables cachés dans le lot, il n'était pas bon d'avouer être un demi-diable dans l'enceinte de cette école, sous peine d'être réduit au rang de cobaye pour expérience aux professeurs et aux élèves.

En règle générale, les élèves devaient rester entre 20 et 30 ans pour acquérir réellement tout le potentiel de leur pouvoir. Bien souvent, ils continuaient leurs recherches à distance et revenaient régulièrement à l'académie afin de consulter les grimoires et autres objets magiques.

Tandis qu'il ressassait les informations dans sa tête, Grunlek senti son bras mécanique vibrer, comme s'il était attiré par une puissance incroyable. Une énergie développée au maximum de ses capacités, un pouvoir étrange et froid qui ne se dissimula pas. Grunlek regarda en direction de cette puissance et aperçus un léger trait bleu marine passant à côté de lui. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que le trait sauta par-dessus les gardes et grimpa à une haute fenêtre dans la tour des mages. Le nain se douta qu'il s'agissait de Shinddha Kory. Après tout, les nomades et autres ninjas n'auraient pas agi de la sorte en plein jour, sans masquer un peu leur magie.

Aussitôt Grunlek s'imagina deux scénarios, soit Shinddha Kory avait perdu la raison et s'était rendu dans un endroit où il risquerait de devenir un sujet d'expérience, soit un grave accident a eu lieu dans la forêt.

Rapidement, le nain attrapa ses affaires et courut vers la forêt.

La peur se lisait sur les traits tirés par l'effort de l'exercice physique. Le nain entendait les hurlements d'une créature horrible et menaçante, un cri qu'il n'avait eu que peu l'occasion d'entendre. Il sauta au-dessus des branches au sol, faisant attention à ne pas tomber. Il prépara son bras mécanique à sa puissance maximale pour tenter d'aider quiconque serait en danger. Il avala difficilement sa salive, la crainte de perdre un autre ami était présente dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas perdre Eduard, il ne voulait pas voir le jeune Balthazar se faire déchiqueter également, il devait être au plus proche d'eux. Il pouvait agir cette fois contre la mort, il n'allait pas rester un spectateur, comme lorsqu'il avait assisté, impuissant, à la mort de sa mère, comme lorsqu'il était arrivé trop tard pour la famille Kory, qu'il avait été absent pour les derniers moments avec Florence. Il ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur. Il voulait être présent. Prêt à se défendre et à aider.

Malheureusement, à son arrivée, il était déjà trop tard, Grunlek assista à une terrible scène. Il vit Eduard de Silverberg subir l'assaut d'un terrible dragon noir, pour protéger le jeune mage, son armure était brisée, il vola au loin sur le tronc d'arbre qui entravait le pyromage, incapable du moindre mouvement, Grunlek resta silencieux, figé par l'horrible spectacle auquel il venait d'assister. Le cri du mage pesait sur les épaules du nain, il revoyait son passé avec cet humain, cet être fragile, de sa rencontre, la formation de leur groupe, les doutes et les faiblesses d'un humain. Les pleurs partagés avec cet homme à cause de la perte d'être cher. L'espoir d'un futur auquel il ne pourra jamais assisté, des souhaits et des espoirs qu'il ne pourra jamais transmettre.

Le cri de la bête sorti Grunlek de sa torpeur, il remarqua que la créature était prête à assainir un coup ultime sur le mage. Grunlek tenta une avancée éclair vers ce dernier. Il forma de son bras mécanique un bouclier, plus grand que d'habitude. Il s'élança le plus rapidement possible vers ce petit, pour le protéger, pour lui offrir ce que le paladin voulait lui montrer, de tenir cette promesse, au moins une, à celui qui n'est plus.

Il poussa un hurlement pour aller vers ce mage. Il se rappelait quand ce dernier n'était qu'un bambin, qui lui avait tiré la barbe. Un petit garnement de première. Grunlek ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau de la perte d'un autre être cher, il avait failli perdre Shinddha une première fois, il l'avait laissé mourir, heureusement pour le jeune enfant, les Élémentaires l'avaient entendu et l'avaient secouru. Mais une telle chance ne pouvait pas se reproduire deux fois.

Grunlek vit la gueule du dragon qui se rapprochait d'une manière trop rapide. Il sentait que ses forces n'étaient pas suffisantes pour aller au-devant du danger, il était également trop petit pour sauter au-dessus du tronc et devenir le bouclier. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage du mécanicien conscient de sa faiblesse, il redevenait le pisse-lait unibrassiste qu'il avait été auparavant. Incapable de se défendre.

Heureusement, le jeune mage était sauvé par ses professeurs usant de leur pouvoir pour former une immense main de pierre. Heureusement, les nomades étaient à proximité pour récupérer la dépouille d'Eduard, le ramenant au plus proche de l'église de la lumière. Grunlek était affalé derrière un arbre, à l'abri des regards de tous, épuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement, il ne se sentait pas capable de venir soutenir les deux jeunes avec qui il devait faire la route.

Il se sentait coupable d'être en vie, de ne pas réussir à sauver encore une fois un proche, un partenaire, une personne capable de corriger sa manière de penser et possédant une grande ouverture d'esprit. Grunlek venait de voir son dernier rail du passé s'envoler comme le vent, il ferma les yeux, écoutant les pas des nomades s'éloignant du combat. Il restait attentif à la disparition des mages. Il resta silencieux pendant des heures, avant de sortir de sa cachette et tenter de reprendre le cours de sa vie, de repartir en voyage.

Il ne se sentait pas digne d'aider Balthazar et Shinddha, pas digne de leur confiance. Il préféra continuer sa route en solitaire, le temps d'accepter une telle perte, d'accepter sa culpabilité, d'accepter sa faiblesse.

C'est le cœur affligé de tristesse que le nain disparu des regards des deux jeunes et de tous ceux qui l'avaient connu dans cette contrée.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	13. Chapitre 11

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**_

 _ **Nous approchons enfin de la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que cela vous a plut.**_

 _ **Si cela vous a plut, une petite Review fait toujours plaisir.**_

 ** _On retrouvera le lore de Théo surement l'année prochaine._**

 ** _Des OS seront mit prochainement._**

 ** _Encore merci à Shueino pour la correction._**

 ** _Bacciolino et bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : La nouvelle Génération.**_

Durant des années, Grunlek avait continué à voyager, il n'avait jamais renoncé à vivre, il avait juste changé la manière de la voir. Il s'accrochait moins à ses sentiments que s'il avait été avec eux, il avait sans nul doute peur de les perdre à nouveau. Notre mécanicien s'était rendu de villes en villes, de capitales à cités pour aller rencontrer d'autres personnes. Offrir ses divers services, aider ceux dans le besoin, aussi bien au niveau mécanique ou cuisine que par des missions de mercenaires.

Il approchait d'un âge respectable où dans son monde les nains tentaient de fonder une famille, essayaient de procréer et de se battre pour leur cause. Lui, continuait son voyage en direction du savoir, il parcourait des forêts pour se rendre vers le village voisin.,

Quand tout à coup, un bruit de combat se fit entendre. Toujours prêt à aider la veuve et l'orphelin, Grunlek se dirigea vers le son. Il fut étonné de se retrouver dans une situation étrangement familière, devant lui, un jeune homme à l'armure blanche d'une vingtaine d'années était en train de combattre des vers de plus de trois mètres de haut. Le paladin essayait de protéger des voyageurs effrayés et les vers étaient fort nombreux.

Grunlek se revoyait des années en arrière, lors de sa première rencontre avec Eduard, même situation, même église, celle de la lumière, même créature mettant en danger des voyageurs. Le nain ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et fonça dans la mêlée en se promettant de ne pas s'attacher à cet être.

Grunlek posa ses affaires au sol et se précipita dans la mêlée, son bras mécanique en avant, il donna un coup de poing sur l'une de ces créatures, elle recula précipitamment en sentant le contact avec le métal froid.

« Je vais couvrir vos arrières jeune homme ! » souffla Grunlek.

Le jeune paladin haussa légèrement un sourcil, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers les créatures en criant :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! L'église de la lumière vaincra ! »

Malheureusement pour ce dernier, un des vers lui envoya un coup de queue en pleine tête. Le paladin vola de quelques mètres avant de se trouver au sol.

Le nain pesta par l'initiative du paladin. Il aurait espéré revoir une copie jeune d'Eduard. Il se rendit compte que cette église pouvait accueillir parfois des têtes brûlées. Il hésita à souffler le mot : imbécile ! Il préféra taire ses paroles et se concentrer sur le combat et protéger les voyageurs.

Il leur fallut quelques heures pour se débarrasser, avec un peu de difficulté, les vers en face d'eux. Grunlek découvrit que le paladin savait user de magie du type électrique, ayant abattu la foudre sur certains de leurs ennemis. À la fin du combat, les voyageurs ne prirent pas le temps pour remercier ni le nain, ni le paladin, ils s'enfuirent en courant, les yeux remplis de larmes de peur.

« EH ! ON VOUS A QUAND MÊME AIDÉ ! » s'énerva le paladin.

Grunlek soupira face au comportement du gamin à ses côtés, il se prépara pour repartir en voyage, quand il sentit une vive douleur dans la cheville. Dans la mêlée, le nain avait pris un peu trop d'appui sur une jambe, par conséquent cette dernière s'était foulée. Il posa un genou par terre, tenta de conserver en lui un petit gémissement de douleur et de se reposer le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

« Vous êtes blessé ? » demanda froidement le paladin.

« Rien de grave, paladin. Je vais juste attendre un peu. Ça va passer. »

Mais l'humain refusa d'écouter, il attrapa la cheville du nain le surprenant, souleva le bas du pantalon pour voir la cheville gonflée du nain.

« ET ÇA ! VOUS ALLEZ PAS ME DIRE QUE VOUS NE VOUS ÊTES PAS BLESSÉ ! »

Le paladin se mit à râler sur un Grunlek abasourdi, en même temps, l'homme de lumière posa sa main sur la cheville et une douce lueur s'en délivra. La douleur disparut petit à petit, un sentiment d'apaisement parcourra son corps, puis l'inquisiteur lâcha la cheville.

« Voilà, maintenant que c'est fait, vous pourrez mieux marcher. »

Le paladin se releva, prêt à partir, sans un mot supplémentaire, Grunlek s'apprêta à remercier l'homme, quand il le vit vaciller, le nain le rattrapa de justesse. Le cuisinier l'allongea sur le sol, le gamin ne semblait pas être blessé, son visage n'avait pas les traits tirés, ni marqués par les signes de douleur.

Grunlek prit peur, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un immense grognement provenir du ventre du paladin.

« Ce n'est que ça. » souffla le nain rassuré.

Rapidement, le mécanicien sorti sa couchette et le nécessaire pour installer confortablement le paladin. Il sortit également le nécessaire pour cuisiner : poêle, louche, nourriture. Il se mit à l'action en attendant que son partenaire se réveille.

Il était impossible pour l'ex-prince de laisser une personne mourir de faim dans une forêt et surtout si ce dernier était inconscient et venait de livrer bataille. Grunlek fouilla dans ses vivres pour sortir un petit morceau de viande séchée, il prit quelques légumes qu'il éplucha et découpa en petits morceaux. Il fit revenir les légumes dans de l'huile, quelques épices étaient ajoutées à l'ensemble des aliments. Il laissa reposer les légumes sur le côté, avec un couvercle pour empêcher que les oiseaux et autres animaux aillent picorer. Il alla rapidement dans une petite rivière afin de remplir un mini chaudron et de le mettre sur le feu.

Il attendit que l'eau bouille avant d'y insérer les légumes chauds et la viande séchée pour apporter plus de goût au bouillon. Grunlek sifflota un petit air nain, heureux de cuisiner même en pleine forêt. Le fumé des aliments voletait dans les environs et vint titiller les narines du paladin, réveillé par cette odeur, l'inquisiteur se releva doucement, le regard encore dans le vague, la tête embrumée par le fait de ne pas avoir mangé.

« Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé jeunot. Tenez ! » dit Grunlek en tendant une écuelle de soupe. « J'ai préparé cela pendant que vous dormiez. Je m'appelle Grunlek. »

L'humain hésita, regardant l'écuelle qui lui était proposée, puis le nain, puis son regard se reporta sur l'écuelle. Grunlek pouvait lire dans ce regard de la méfiance à son égard.

« Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, vous ne croyez pas que je l'aurai fait pendant votre sommeil. »

« Vous marquez un point. » soupira l'humain en attrapant le bol de soupe. « Je m'appelle Théo de Silverberg. »

Grunlek resta un moment interdit. Le nom résonnait dans sa tête, Silverberg, il se rappelait des instants vécus avec Eduard. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre presque similaire à celle-ci, comme si le destin voulait lui jouer un tour. Rapidement Grunlek effaça cette hypothèse de son esprit. Après tout, les coïncidences peuvent exister, et puis, les deux paladins étaient si différents.

Théo posa ses lèvres sur le récipient et avala une gorgée de la mixture. Les traits de son visage si sérieux se radoucissaient à force de boire le met.

« C'est délicieux. » souffla-t-il.

« Ravi que cela vous plaise, sir de Silverberg. » rigolait Grunlek, avec un bol de soupe en main pour partager le repas.

« Appelle-moi Théo et puis, tutoie-moi. Je suis peut-être un inquisiteur, mais je ne suis pas en mission pour l'église. Et puis, tu es sûrement plus âgé que moi. »

« Très bien Théo. » répondit Grunlek. « Oui, je suis en effet plus âgé que toi. Mais c'est là la caractéristique des nains. »

« Je suppose. Je n'ai jamais vraiment écouté lors des cours des différentes races. Tout ce que je sais, si c'est un ennemi on attaque, si c'est un allié on le défend. Point. Pas besoin de chercher de quelle race ils sont, sauf peut-être pour les démons. »

Grunlek riait sous sa barbe. Il venait à peine de connaître ce Théo qui l'appréciait déjà sa façon de penser, certes différente de la sienne, mais assez simple à comprendre. Une attitude plutôt barbare comparé à cet homonyme qu'il avait rencontré par le passé.

Théo fut légèrement vexé par les petits rires du nain, il cacha sa gêne et sa honte en continuant de boire sa soupe.

« Désolé, d'avoir rigolé, ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre de tels discours. » continuait Grunlek en essuyant quelques larmes. « Mais revenons à toi. Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas en mission pour ton église. Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? »

Théo posa le bol vide sur le sol, le regard concentré avant de lâcher :

« Je suis en voyage, sûrement comme toi, à la recherche de réponse à mes questions. Je sais que l'église ne pourra pas me les donner. Par ailleurs, j'ai besoin de voir le monde sous un autre angle de vue. Je veux comprendre certaines histoires que l'on me raconte. J'ai besoin de comprendre. C'est pour cela que je suis parti, pour un petit moment, loin de toute civilisation. »

Grunlek écoutait, patient. Il attrapa ses affaires de cuisine, prêt à aller nettoyer le tout avant de lancer à l'encontre de l'inquisiteur :

« Tu ne voudrais pas faire un bout de chemin avec moi ? »

Théo leva les yeux avec un regard interrogateur vers le nain.

« Je voyage depuis des années tout seul, et cela ne me déplaira pas d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Je voyage sans but précis, où du moins, tout comme toi, je cherche des réponses à mes questions. Cela sera plus agréable de voyager en groupe, par ailleurs, je pourrais m'occuper des rations et de la cuisine. »

Grunlek ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de proposer une telle offre à ce paladin qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus s'accrocher à personne, au risque d'être blessé directement dans le cœur. Mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à aller devant les autres. Un élan de générosité qui l'entraînait dans un cercle infini de souffrance mais aussi de bons moments.

Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Il ne désirait pas laisser passer une nouvelle chance de pouvoir voyager en compagnie d'autres personnes. De former un nouveau groupe, plus jeune, vivre de nouvelles expériences.

Face à lui Théo tendit la main pour attraper celle du nain. Il se releva avec l'aide de sa force et se mit devant lui :

« Très bien. Faisons un bout de chemin ensemble. »

Sur ces paroles, le paladin et le nain commencèrent leur périple. Théo appela sa monture, Lumière et invita Grunlek à y prendre place, ensemble, ils aidèrent quelques villageois pour des menus tâches. Travailler la terre, rechercher quelques objets perdus, protéger des fermiers contre les bandits. Ils n'avaient pas de grandes quêtes importantes et précieuses.

Il y avait parfois quelques déboires, comme la fois où Théo avait confondu un vieil homme bourré avec un demi-diable, car il ne parlait pas clairement ou quand le paladin avait foncé droit dans les buissons pour se battre contre un loup… qui s'était révélé être un chien de berger. Plusieurs petits soucis qui faisaient rire Grunlek.

Un jour, le nain et le paladin découvrirent une étrange annonce dans une auberge. Une mise à prix d'un jeune homme, de la part de l'église de l'eau. Une coquette somme pour chasser un homme.

« Je n'aime pas ce genre de quête. » souffla Théo. « Nous ne sommes pas des animaux. Je ne comprendrai jamais cette église de l'eau. Surtout qu'ils ne mettent pas de détails sur l'individu. On ne sait pas s'il a volé, blessé ou tué des gens. Juste : chassez-le et vous aurez une prime. »

Grunlek observa le papier, aucun nom n'était indiqué, juste quelques vagues informations. L'église de l'eau fournissait le reste de ces informations à ceux qui osait se présenter à eux. Grunlek hocha de la tête avant de prendre son sac de provisions et de partir avec Théo vers un nouveau chemin. Ils devaient se rendre dans une ville voisine pour trouver d'autres quêtes, après plusieurs mois de voyage, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient trouvé de réponse à leurs questions.

Durant ce trajet, où Théo pestait contre les moustiques qui s'attaquaient à sa monture, un bruit attira l'attention de notre nain. Son bras mécanique ressentit une légère vibration de magie qui lui paraissait familière. Il entendit les bruits de pas lourd se déplaçant à grande vitesse et un craquement imposant.

« Il se passe quelque chose là-bas. » souffla Grunlek.

« Attendez-moi ! » râla Théo.

Le paladin dû descendre de sa monture pour essayer de rejoindre le nain. Le mécanicien partait à vive allure en direction du bruit. Il marchait rapidement et en quelques secondes, il arriva près d'une étrange scène.

Devant lui, deux chasseurs de primes, une jeune rôdeuse contrariée et un berseker costaud venaient d'attraper une personne. Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre de la cible du couple.

"Gil. On a dit de ne pas trop l'abîmer. Les gars de l'église de l'eau le veulent vivant, si on le rapporte en mauvais état, ils vont baisser la prime."

Grunlek observa avec attention les traits de la victime de ces deux êtres. Il décela en lui une forme magique qu'il avait connue, son étonnement fut de rigueur quand il reconnut l'identité de cette victime. Il s'agissait de Shinddha Kory. Celui qu'il a pris dans ses bras quand il n'était qu'un poupon. Le même Shinddha qu'il avait cru mort dans l'incendie. Cet adolescent qu'Eduard a sauvé avec les autres mercenaires. Lui qui a vu aussi mourir le paladin de la lumière avec Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Il était à nouveau dans une mauvaise situation. Grunlek était à nouveau présent à ses côtés quand il en avait le plus besoin.

"Bah, ceux de l'église savent prodiguer des soins. Ils ne vont pas râler pour quelques côtes cassées et un genou pété. Hein Lou ?"

Grunlek avançait prudemment de la scène. Il approchait à petits pas vers le berserker. Ni l'homme, ni la jeune rôdeuse ne l'avaient entendu, ils étaient concentrés sur leur tâche, à savoir de poser un bijou possédant une étrange gemme sur le corps du jeune homme.

À proximité du tas de muscles, Grunlek se mit à dire :

"Oh, vous ! Essayez de vous en prendre à quelqu'un de votre taille."

Le berserker leva la tête, à hauteur d'homme mais ne vit rien. Étonné, il n'aperçut pas le coup direct lui être envoyé dans l'estomac. Grunlek n'avait pas hésité un instant pour charger son bras métallique puissant afin de faire perdre le souffle de son assaillant. Sa silhouette de nain à la besace composé de poêles, casseroles et autres ustensiles se plaçait devant le corps de Shinddha. Le berserker dû s'éloigner de sa cible afin de reprendre sa respiration. La demoiselle sortit ses dagues, prêtes à utiliser sa rapidité pour se débarrasser du gêneur.

"Vous auriez dû rester loin de tout cela. L'église de l'eau veut cet homme. Nous sommes prêts à vous tuer pour avoir notre butin."

Grunlek ne voulait pas céder à nouveau face à la menace. Cette fois, il a la possibilité de protéger ce qui lui est cher. Il était pour une fois acteur de la sauvegarde de cette personne qu'il a connue dans son passé, il avait la capacité de l'aider, de le sauver. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner une nouvelle fois, dans l'esprit du nain, il n'était plus possible de fermer les yeux sur les problèmes de ce jeune homme, il en avait fait la promesse à Eduard. Il le protégerait.

La jeune rôdeuse se lança à l'attaque du nain, Grunlek s'apprêta à déployer son bouclier pour se défendre. Cependant, quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui et que la demoiselle.

La chasseuse de primes n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver un immense bouclier blanc et doré. Elle fut envoyée quelques mètres plus loin, à cause de Théo, paladin de la lumière ayant réussi à chevaucher avec son destrier jusqu'à Grunlek.

La jeune femme pesta face à ces sauveurs en herbe, le berserker reprenait son souffle et se préparait à charger une nouvelle fois. Grunlek avait complètement déployé son bouclier et était prêt à se défendre et engager un nouveau combat.

Soudain, les nuages devinrent sombres, le vent se faisait entendre entre les branches et les feuilles. Le paladin récitait des versets et pointait le ciel avec son épée avant de se diriger vers eux, le tonnerre résonnait dans la forêt. Du bout de sa lame, il visait le berserker, qui évita l'attaque de justesse et constata que la foudre s'était abattue sur un arbre au lieu de lui.

"La prochaine fois, je ne vous manquerai pas." Indiqua le paladin avec son regard d'inquisiteur.

Conscients que les nouveaux alliés changeaient la donne dans l'histoire, la jeune fille et son berserker ragèrent avant d'annoncer d'une voix forte et sombre :

"Très bien, on abandonne pour cette fois. Mais nous viendrons rechercher ce semi-élémentaire. Et on ne se laissera pas faire."

"Nous serons là pour vous accueillir" Ajouta le nain aux côtés du paladin.

Les agresseurs partirent sans laisser plus d'informations. Grunlek se tourna en direction de Shinddha qui perdait peu à peu conscience.

« Il est en vie au moins ? » souffla Théo.

« Oui. Mais il aurait besoin de soin. Ce tas de muscles lui a foncé dessus. Je pense qu'il a des os cassés et peut-être pires. »

Théo écarta légèrement Grunlek, il posa ses mains sur les différentes blessures de Shinddha. Un éclat lumineux apparut. Une aura apaisante entoura le blessé inconscient. Théo avait un air concentré, silencieux et calme, il n'avait plus la même aura autour de lui, ce n'était plus la rage, ni la puissance, ni la colère qui se faisait ressentir, cela ressemblait à une aura fortement magique, lumineuse, apaisante et bienfaisante. Si on lui enlevait son armure, Théo aurait pu être pris pour un mage en pleine concentration.

« J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais. Il lui faudra du repos pour qu'il puisse se remettre complètement. Allons dans le village voisin. Nous trouverons une auberge où dormir et nous lui demanderons quelques informations. »

Grunlek accepta sans broncher, il cacha son lien avec le jeune élémentaire, ne sachant pas s'il était utile de tout raconter à ce paladin. Il savait que Théo se fichait de son passé comme de sa première chemise, l'inquisiteur vivait dans l'instant présent. Cependant, Grunlek ne désirait pas que la vérité soit un jour révélé à Shinddha depuis la bouche d'un autre que lui, le nain voulait assumer ses erreurs, accepter le jugement de Shinddha quand il découvrira la vérité, ainsi que la raison qui l'a poussé à le sauver.

Théo alla chercher Lumière depuis un passage plus praticable et avec l'aide de Grunlek, ils posèrent le demi-élémentaire sur le dos du destrier et se rendirent à la ville la plus proche.

Ils s'installèrent pour la nuit à l'auberge, le paladin prit le premier tour de veille sur le blessé, afin de lui prodiguer les derniers soins possibles avec sa magie avant d'aller se reposer.

Quand Grunlek prit le relais il attendit que le paladin soit complètement endormi, avant d'aller observer avec attention Shinddha.

Ce n'était plus le petit enfant qu'il avait connu, c'était un homme, certes demi-élémentaire, sa peau et ses yeux étaient la preuve de cette résurrection incroyable, mais également le prix de la "faute" commise par Grunlek. L'inattention d'une nuit.

Le mécanicien repensait à la proposition d'Eduard avant sa mort, former un groupe de jeunes compagnons, avec Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Il avait retrouvé Shinddha Kory, avait trouvé Théo de Silverberg, un paladin au nom similaire à son ancien ami. Grunlek voulait honorer la mémoire d'Eduard en formant son souhait : former à nouveau un groupe, réussir à vivre des aventures avec Shinddha Kory. Grunlek cherchait un moyen de le faire accepter dans le groupe, il réfléchissait à une multitude d'idées à proposer à Théo, jusqu'au lever du jour.

Shinddha était toujours endormi quand Théo se leva. Le paladin réalisa ses rituels quotidiens avant d'observer son patient et de déclarer :

« Bon, avant de partir je vais aller voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelques quêtes intéressantes à réaliser. Ça laissera du temps à la Belle au Bois Ronflant pour se réveiller. »

Sans attendre la moindre proposition de Grunlek, Théo quitta la pièce.

Pendant quelques heures, le nain veilla sur le jeune élémentaire, nostalgique du passé, rêveur d'un futur où il serait allié avec Shinddha. Les pupilles du rôdeur s'ouvrirent, il était perdu, Grunlek qui était présent à ses côtés lui sourit.

« Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé ! » souffla Grunlek pour apaiser les tensions entre lui et le demi-élémentaire. "Nous vous avons emmené dans une auberge, après que mon ami paladin vous ait soigné. Il est parti en ville chercher quelques informations sur notre voyage. Au fait, je me présente. Je m'appelle Grunlek, nain ingénieur et cuisinier à temps perdu."

"Enchanté." Balbutia Shinddha intrigué de voir un nain, quelque part dans ses souvenirs, le demi-élémentaire semblait se souvenir de cette race, en bonne partie par les nomades. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir croisé ce genre de race et ne se souvenait plus de l'avoir croisé étant enfant. "Je m'appelle Shinddha Kory. Je suis rôdeur. Pourquoi m'avoir aidé dans la forêt ?"

Grunlek aurait voulu tout avouer à ce moment précis, son importance dans l'histoire du jeune demi-élémentaire, qu'il connaissait ses parents, sa culpabilité envers la famille qu'il n'avait pas pu aider. Lui parler de Florence, la matriarche des nomades et aussi de cet Eduard de Silverberg.

Cependant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui suggérait de ne pas encore tout révéler. L'instant n'était pas opportun pour lui dire toute la vérité. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer après cette attaque, ne pas l'effrayer, ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

Le cerveau du nain réfléchit rapidement avant d'inventer la justification suivante :

"Bah, Théo, mon ami paladin vous a entraperçu en train de courir. Chassé par deux personnes, dont un Berserker, il a eu peur que ce soient des démons ou des assassins. Sans perdre un instant il a foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir. Moi j'ai pris un autre chemin et je suis arrivé plus rapidement que lui, et puis vous étiez en mauvaise posture."

"En effet. Je le crains." acquiesça le manipulateur d'eau en gobant le mensonge du nain. Il se releva de son lit et continua : "Je vais vous rembourser de ma nuit dans cette auberge et du service que vous m'avez rendu. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps."

Grunlek refusa l'idée de perdre l'opportunité de remonter ce groupe, d'aider ce jeune homme à vivre une vie plus convenable. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies. Après ces horreurs vécues. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser ainsi.

"Et vous comptez faire quoi ? Seul avec les fous furieux de l'église de l'eau à votre recherche ?" bougonna Théo qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre les bras chargés de rouleaux, remplis de missions.

Le destin avait décidé d'être en faveur de Grunlek.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Théo ? On a dit une seule quête à la fois !" râlait Grunlek en attrapant les parchemins qui venaient de tomber au sol.

"Euh… Je crois que je vais vous laisser." continua Shinddha en tentant de passer par la porte. Cependant, le paladin en avait décidé autrement, il l'attrapa par le col.

"Comme je l'ai dit à ces mercenaires : Vous êtes sous ma protection. Moi, Théo de Silverberg. Paladin de la lumière."

"Je croyais que tu étais inquisiteur ?" Demanda Grunlek sur un ton amusé.

Le nain put entrapercevoir d'un oeil discret la réaction de Shinddha à l'évocation du nom du paladin. Il sentit que le rôdeur allait poser la question à Théo pour savoir s'il y avait un lien de parenté avec le paladin qu'ils avaient connu. Cependant, l'attention du paladin était plus centrée sur le débat du nombre de missions qu'il pouvait accomplir.

"Tu as beau être un homme de l'église de la lumière, il est humainement impossible de pouvoir accomplir toutes ces quêtes. Va en rendre quelques-unes." souffla Grunlek.

"Mais si. On va assurer plusieurs quêtes à la fois. Tu vois, certaines, pourraient être faites pendant qu'on fait la route vers la montagne et puis…"

"Non Théo. À deux ce n'est pas possible."

"Bref ! Pour terminer toutes ces demandes, il nous faut un coup de main. Vous allez venir avec nous, monsieur le demi-élémentaire." finissait Théo sans aucun ménagement.

"Quoi ?!" s'étonna Shinddha.

"De toute manière, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité dehors seul. Nous vous protégerons et vous nous aiderez dans nos quêtes. Une fois que le danger sera passé, ou que nous serons assez loin, vous pourrez partir." Souriait Grunlek en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de Shinddha.

Le rôdeur étonné accepta cette invitation forcée dans le groupe, sans se douter qu'il était entre les mains d'une personne connaissant son passé et ses motivations.

Une fois la proposition acceptée, le nouveau groupe se dirigea vers leur quête. Au début, Shinddha restait largement silencieux, voire invisible. Grunlek avait peur que du jour au lendemain le demi-élémentaire disparaisse telle une flaque d'eau se transformant en brume.

Mais il n'en était rien. Shinddha était loyal. Il restait auprès de ses nouveaux alliés, dans ce comportement, Grunlek revoyait les traits de Yuki, cet homme fidèle à ses convictions et à ses valeurs, qui acceptait ses erreurs et mêmes l'aide des autres, qui était prêt à supplier et accepter les sanctions pour aider autrui. Comme son père, il était d'une grande discrétion, ses traits si fins et de nature orientale donnait un aspect envoûtant à son charisme.

Cela fit des émeutes dans les villages voisins où certaines demoiselles tombaient sous le charme du demi-élémentaire.

Shinddha semblait être embarrassé par cette attention soudaine, puis, au fil des voyages, avec l'aide de Grunlek, il se laissa aller à quelques confidences et quelques charmes de demoiselles. À plusieurs reprises le rôdeur proposa quelques jeux à ses alliés, malheureusement, il ne trouva en Théo qu'un mauvais joueur et Grunlek n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ce dernier.

Pendant les moments de calme au campement, Shinddha savourait la cuisine improvisée de Grunlek, ces petits plats qui leur permettaient de voyager de ville en ville sans devoir s'arrêter à chaque fois dans une auberge et surtout de pouvoir s'arrêter à n'importe quel endroit.

C'était après plusieurs mois de voyage, au cours d'un arrêt dans une petite plaine qu'un nouveau tournant dans sa destinée et son histoire allait être provoquée. C'était une soirée comme les autres, le groupe s'arrêtait pour la nuit avant de se rendre vers une ville quelconque où ils allaient à la recherche d'autres quêtes afin de remplir un peu leur bourse pour de nouveaux équipements.

Le campement fut rapidement dressé par Shinddha, Théo s'occupait de monter la garde, pendant que notre ami mécanicien préparait le repas du soir, un petit ragoût de lapin avec quelques légumes, le plus dur dans toute cette préparation était d'allumer un feu. Le nain utilisait alors des stratagèmes : frotter des morceaux de bois, des cailloux entre eux. Malheureusement, il fallait souvent beaucoup de temps pour l'allumer.

Ils devaient alors s'arrêter quand il faisait jour pour ne pas être envahi par les ombres de la nuit, et les créatures qui allaient avec.

En cette soirée, une bien étrange découverte fut occasionnée alors que Théo était en train de se disputer avec Grunlek pour l'allumage du feu, en effet, le nain semblait avoir du mal à former une flamme.

"C'est bon, laisse tomber le feu Grunlek. On n'y arrive pas et mon armure est suffisante pour nous faire de la lumière." Commenta le paladin en s'asseyant sur une pierre.

"Bien sûr Théo." Râlait Grunlek. "Je ne crois pas que ton armure fasse fonction cuisine ! Si tu veux que je prépare quelque chose de comestible avec ce que Shin a chassé, il me faut de la chaleur, pas de la lumière."

"Moi j'ai faim. On n'a pas de pommes en attendant ? "demanda l'archer un peu blasé.

Un craquement de bois fit sursauter Théo qui entra immédiatement dans son mode : combat. Sans aucune hésitation, il chargea avec son bouclier en avant pour se retrouver finalement contre un mage

"Vous nous espionnez ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ? PARLEZ !"

Grunlek soupira, une fois encore, Théo avait foncé sans réfléchir, sans même prendre le temps de chercher ce qu'il y avait.

Soudain une voix faible, articulant difficilement se fit entendre :

"Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Pyromage de la tour Rouge. Je suis actuellement en voyage pour la ville de Carvir. Afin d'accomplir certaines annonces. Je voulais poser mon campement quand je vous ai entendus vous chamailler et j'ai vu la lueur de votre armure."

Grunlek se releva en entendant le nom : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Visiblement le destin avait grandement envie de jouer sur sa vie, comme si une force supérieure l'obligeait à retrouver chacun des petits protégés d''Eduard.

"Théo, lâche le ! Tu vois bien que tu vas l'étouffer, le pauvre." Grunlek poussa l'épée qui menaçait le frêle cou du mage. "Toutes nos excuses. Théo, notre paladin a la fâcheuse tendance de foncer dans le tas sans crier gare et disons que la diplomatie n'est pas vraiment son fort. Je me présente, Grunlek je suis un ingénieur et cuisiner à temps perdu." saluait le nain en aidant le mage à se relever.

"Je m'appelle Shinddha Kory, archer et demi-élémentaire." souffla le rôdeur tout en caressant la monture d'énergie pure de B.O.B. Cette dernière ne semblait pas être effrayée par le demi-élémentaire. "Jolie monture, elle est composée de magie. Cela doit être pratique. Au moins, il n'y a pas d'entretien. Pas vrai Théo ?"

L'homme de lumière se mit à bougonner dans son coin, sur une pierre et ne voulait pas se présenter.

"Venez partager notre campement, vous serez plus en sécurité qu'en restant seul. Celui qui boude là-bas, c'est notre paladin, Théo Silverberg. Il râle, plus qu'il ne mord. Un paladin qui doit sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Hein Théo ?" souriait Grunlek en invitant B.O.B.

"Ah ! C'est bon à la fin. J'ai donné mon argent à cette dame parce qu'elle n'avait plus de quoi se nourrir." râlait le paladin.

"Tu veux dire NOTRE argent." rectifiait Grunlek en posant ses mains sur ses hanches afin de paraître plus imposant.

"Peu importe l'argent. Notre problème pour le moment, c'est la nourriture." continuait Shin, en fouillant les provisions. "J'ai faim moi."

"Qui sait, le mage va peut-être sortir un lapin de son manteau." Ricanait le paladin tout en regardant Shin et B.O.B dans les yeux.

Grunlek sentit qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir peur de B.O.B, sans doute parce qu'il connaissait déjà son passé, qu'il l'avait porté dans ses bras quand il était un nourrisson, qu'il lui a tiré la barbe.

"Avant d'avoir un lapin, la source principale que j'aurais besoin c'est du feu pour cuisiner et…" protesta Grunlek, avant de voir des mains du pyromage une flamme qui vient se poser dans le tas de bois.

Grunlek était ravi de voir cette magie en action, une magie qu'il avait entendue parler de la part d'Eduard Silverberg, mais également de sentir que le mage pourrait l'aider pour la cuisine en lui offrant le nécessaire pour travailler son art.

Théo jeta un regard curieux envers le nouvel arrivant.

"Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis Pyromage. Le feu, ça me connaît. Si votre paladin me l'avait demandé gentillement, sans épée, j'aurais pu vous allumer le feu de suite."

Shin ricana à la réflexion du mage. Théo légèrement vexé dans sa fierté se leva pour être nez à nez avec le magicien, prêt à lui rendre la pareille. Grunlek les observa, à la fois inquiet pour le mage, mais aussi pour le paladin, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un demi-diable, il craignait que la rencontre entre ses deux êtres complètement différents ne se finisse que d'une seule manière : en explosion.

Soudain, un incroyable grommellement provenant de l'abdomen du paladin fit comprendre que même avec sa foi, le besoin de se nourrir était important.

Le rouge monta sur les joues du paladin, honteux qu'un tel bruit sorte à un moment aussi crucial. Sans plus attendre, il se rassit sur son rocher se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Théo. Le repas sera rapidement prêt. Je vais juste faire une portion supplémentaire pour notre ami Balthazar Oct… Oct…" Balbutia Grunlek avant que B.O.B l'interrompit.

"Appelez-moi B.O.B. Ce sera plus simple."

"Bien B.O.B. Je vais me dépêcher de préparer cela. En attendant, vous devriez installer le campement. Et Théo, merci de ne pas prendre toute la place." Enchaîna Grunlek en se mettant au fourneau.

Grunlek était ravi d'avoir retrouvé quelques bribes de son passé, certes les plus jeunes ne se rappelaient plus de leur passé en commun, cependant, cela n'inquiétait pas le nain. Il préférait cela même, ainsi, ils ne partaient sur aucun a priori, aucune inquiétude sur leur passé. Grunlek écouta d'une oreille discrète les discussions entre les différents alliés qu'il venait de rencontrer. Son attention fut accrue sur la discussion à cause de la réflexion de Shinddha :

"Théo ! C'est bien toi qui râles constamment que l'on met trop de temps pour allumer le feu au campement. Qu'on doit payer des fortunes pour les onguents et que l'on doit toujours faire des détours pour traduire certains parchemins. On a peut-être trouvé une nouvelle recrue : Bob pourrait nous aider !"

"Euh… On vient à peine de le rencontrer et tu veux directement l'inclure dans notre équipe ? Tu ne sais rien de lui. Peut-être que c'est un démon qui a pris une apparence humaine et qui va attendre la rue pour nous déchiqueter." râlait Théo.

Grunlek eut un frisson dans l'échine. Il savait le secret que cachait le mage. Il savait que Théo n'était pas loin de la vérité. Ce qu'il ignorait s'était qu'un homonyme avait offert sa protection à ce jeune mage.

Heureusement, Shinddha reprit la discussion calmement :

"Bah écoute, de toute manière, on va dans la même direction que B.O.B. On peut essayer d'apprendre plus sur lui et puis, si c'est un démon, tu pourras lui montrer tes grands pouvoirs de paladin. C'est bien ton rôle d'éliminer les démons, du moins les méchants."

"Oui, mais…"râlait Théo.

Grunlek se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Il était vrai que Théo n'était pas un modèle possédant un vif esprit, il n'avait pas dû déceler chez B.O.B tout son potentiel.

"Dixit le paladin qui a foncé sur un petit vieux, avec son bouclier. Parce qu'il pensait qu'il était un démon."

"Je vous rappelle qu'il parlait étrangement ! J'ai cru que c'étaient des paroles démoniaques !" se justifia l'inquisiteur.

"Il était bourré. Tu n'as même pas pris le temps d'essayer de comprendre." Enchaîna le nain, pour noyer le poisson.

"Mais il n'est pas mort." balbutia Théo.

"On n'en sait rien. On est parti comme des lâches, parce que tu as cru qu'il allait se métamorphoser."

Soudain, des bruits étranges se firent entendre. Les blagues et anecdotes se stoppèrent afin que chacun se place en position pour se défendre contre des slimes.

"Rien de tel qu'un combat quand on a le ventre vide." Souffla Shin.

"Ok ! Vous me laissez ceux qui sont à droite. Grunlek reste non loin du feu, j'ai pas envie que le repas brûle, je veux manger ce soir. Shin, tu t'occupes du reste. Quand à vous, restez derrière." Ordonna Théo avant de voir une flamme passer non loin de lui, mettant en cendres un slime qui chargeait le paladin.

"Je couvre vos arrières. Ne vous inquiétez pas." Souffla B.O.B prêt à se battre.

Tous étaient réunis, comme l'aurait voulu Eduard de Silverberg : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Shinddha Kory et lui, Grunlek Von Krayn, avec ce paladin de la lumière au nom similaire que son ami. Un nouveau groupe, pour de nouvelle aventures. Le nain restait maître de ses émotions grandissantes : joies et doutes vacillaient dans son esprit, le plaisir de ne plus être seul et d'avoir accompli le souhait le plus cher au paladin et à la fois, la peur d'être à nouveau blessé par le départ d'un membre du groupe. Rapidement, les idées s'effacèrent. Il avait connaissance de la particularité de Shinddha et B.O.B. Ils avaient la possibilité de survivre plus longtemps que n'importe qui, ils avaient besoin d'une personne pour les guider. Quant à Théo… Il savait qu'il aurait du mal si ce dernier disparaîtrait. Mais il n'était plus seul à sentir ce poids sur ses épaules. Ils étaient un groupe. Ils pouvaient se soutenir les uns et les autres.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	14. Epilogue

_**Epilogue : les messages d'un père.**_

 _ **Grunlek n'avait jamais raconté son passé avec Yuki, ni celui avec Eduard et encore moins les passés des membres tournant autour de la vie de B.O.B. Il n'évoqua toujours pas ses détails. Il n'évoqua que son passé dans sa communauté naine. Car depuis peu, il avait reçu des lettres de la part de son patriarche. Des lettres lui indiquant qu'il devrait bientôt revenir sous peine de recevoir des sanctions contre lui, contre ses alliés et aussi ce peuple d'adoption.**_

 _ **Eden posa sa tête près du bras mécanique de Grunlek. Comme pour lui assurer qu'elle serait un soutien infaillible pour lui.**_

 _ **Grunlek sourit et lui caressa lentement la tête. Il savait que les épreuves les plus rudes allaient commencer.**_

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
